Sombras de un Pequeño Dolor
by MidorySeilar
Summary: El Amor es sacrificio. Para cortejar a Christine, Erik recibira una bella ayuda, inesperada y ¿desinteresada? Acompañenme a averiguarlo..reviews plis
1. Intro

El sonido de una respiración acompasada a mi lado, ha logrado despertarme, inquieto trato de incorporarme pero la empresa resulta compleja, hay alguien sobre mi, un tibio peso que respira sumido en profundo sueño, trato de levantarme nuevamente, las sabanas de mi mortaja descubren a un ángel abrazado a mi pecho, cabellos oscuros enmarcan el rostro de piel canela .

¿Cómo llego aquí sin que me diese cuenta?

Resignado, abandono la empresa, mi ángel sonríe dormida, acaricio sus cabellos oscuros, apenas puedo creer que esto sea verdad

-Erik-

Susurran sus labios incrementado mi dicha al saber que aun estando en mi lecho es conmigo con quien sueña, suspiro, despeinando con mi aliento su flequillo, ella despierta, desperezándose como un pequeño felino.

-Mademoiselle, temo que ha errado el camino, estoy seguro de que este no es su domicilio-

Le informo con gentileza, ella clava en mi las gemas obsidiana de esos ojos de gacela, dedicándome una picara sonrisa

-Era mi intención despertarle monsieur pero le he visto tan placidamente dormido que me ha contagiado el sueño- explica

-Ya veo y ¿se halla cómoda?-

-Pues, con sinceridad no, mis intentos por recostarme a su lado resultaron fracasos contundentes, me es claro que no gusta de tener huéspedes-

Pronuncia con fingido reclamo

-Los huéspedes no suelen dormir con el anfitrión señorita, a decir verdad para tal propósito tengo una segunda habitación, amueblada y provista de un lecho mucho mas cómodo que este-

Digo, mientras trato de convencerme de que debo levantarme, sin embargo, ella se adelanta, abandonado con tal cuidado mi lecho que de no haberla visto ni siquiera lo hubiese notado

-Bueno, es tarde ya, debo marcharme, que tenga un buen día monsieur-

Pronuncia con una sonrisa, abandonando en segundos la pieza y dejándome, aquí, recostado en el féretro que en este instante me repugna, no, no estoy muerto, no hay razón para esta tumba, me levanto, un olor extraño proviene de fuera dela habitación, tras vestirme cruzo el umbral de mi cuarto tan solo para encontrarme con una mesa en donde humea mi desayuno recién preparado, observo mi entorno pero al parecer la autora se ha esfumado, resignado tomo asiento, una pequeña nota al lado del plato principal

"_Me disculpo_

_Habría querido desayunar contigo pero se me ha hecho tarde, los negocios demandan mi presencia, espero que el desayuno aún este caliente._

_Lo prepare con esmero y aún cuando se que tu apetito no es precisamente abundante, confío en que te lo termines._

_Provecho_

_Cordialmente_

_Clitia_"

Exhalo resignado, esta mujer es increíble, señora del palco numero cinco, inmune a la sirena, maestra en el piano, envidia de las damas y objeto del deseo de un sin fin de caballeros a quienes rechaza sin misericordia alguna, ella es Clitia Abend y yo...

El humilde objeto de su amor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -- - -- - - - - --- ------ - - -

Hi!! Hi!!

Estoy contenta aqui inicia un nuevo proyecto, me la he pasado pensando mucho sobre que es este comienzo ya que no es un prologo ni un preludio, esto se halla mas bien como a la mitad de nuestra historia jijiji ¿Quieren saber como esque llegamos aqui? jejeje yo tambien asi que nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo nn


	2. Capitulo I

**I.**

Noche de gala en el teatro de la Opera como despedida a los viejos administradores, una joven de oscuros cabellos bajaba de su coche acompañaba por un jovenzuelo

-Estas contenta prima?-

Trató de iniciar platica el joven acompañando a "su dama" a trabes dela muchedumbre en la entrada del teatro

-Pierre llevo tres meses en Paris, antes de eso dos años de luto por mi padre, la familia quiere casarme y me acosan una sarta de ambiciosos, NO, no estoy contenta-

Exclamo enfadada sin importarle que las personas a su alrededor la mirasen ofendidos, el joven se encogió de hombros, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su bella acompañante

-Debo suponer...que mi compañía también te desagrada-

Pronunció como un vago reproche, ella dejo escapar una encantadora risita

-Tranquilo eres lo suficientemente joven y desinteresado como para no molestarme, pero no abuses ¿de acuerdo?-

Sonrió cuando el joven dibujaba una mueca de triunfo que transformo en una afirmación de convenio, así, dispuestos en el palco numero 7 esperaron el inicio dela función. A pesar de los atinados comentarios de Pierre que intentaba amenizarle la noche, la joven lo lograba apartar de su mente la razón por la que se hallaba en aquel lugar, su tía, empeñada en que encontrase entre los caballeros de Paris aun digno esposo, no desperdiciaba oportunidad alguna para hacerla codearse con lo que llamaba "buenos prospectos", aquella noche había tocado la Opera, aunque comparado con los bailes, reuniones y eventos semejantes a los que había asistido las ultimas semanas, aquel palco en la oscuridad resultaba acogedor.

-Ah! Es verdad, mira ahí estas tu-

La voz de su primo vino a sacarla de su ensoñación-¿disculpa?-

-Si, mira ahí están Tetis, Aretusa, Pandora y Clitia-

Explicó contento de haber logrado captar la atención de su prima

-Oh ya veo...jajajajaja...la próxima vez que tu sacrosanta madre me reprenda por no ir a la Opera le diré "pero tía querida, si nos algo de ahí"-

Concluyó tapándose la boca para mitigar el sonido de sus carcajadas, el chico por su parte se sintió burlado.

-oh Clitia por favor si madre se entera que he sido yo quien te dio bases para tu excusa seguro me deshereda-

Aún conteniendo la risa la joven le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda

-Mira, si eso llega a ocurrir te nombrare mi heredero y me casare con el primer aburrido que se me presente, para morir de tedio fácilmente-

El muchachito de castaños cabellos y ojos de esmeralda le dedico una mirada de reproche antes de hundir la nariz en el programa, Clitia observo el escenario, una joven de dorados cabellos iniciaba su canto y la belleza de su voz era tal que rápidamente capto la atención del lugar entero.

"Esa chica esta muy inspirada" pensó observándola encantada, su primo, como muchos mas, parecía hechizado por la voz de aquella Margarita a quien entregaron sus mas bellos elogios en la ovación final

-No cabe duda, canto con el alma-

Afirmó la joven al ver a la señorita caer desmayada al final del acto

-Fue...Fue...-Pierre tartamudeaba presa de la emoción

-Si querido, absolutamente grandiosa, me gustaría expresarle mis felicitaciones personalmente, aunque, desde luego...no será hoy-

Concluyó observando a la muchedumbre que se abalanzaba tras la comitiva que retiraba a la joven

-Anda niño! Vamonos!-

Ordenó golpeando con el abanico la espalda de su primo aferrado en seguir la pista de la comitiva

-Oye Te he dicho que eres muy agresiva?-

Se quejó él mientras subía al coche, la joven no lo escucho, recargada en la ventanilla, observaba la magnifica construcción que abandonaban, tras un suspiro observo a su acompañante

-La próxima vez tomaremos el palco numero 5- pronunció con una sonrisa

-¿Que tiene de malo el 7?-

-Nada, pero el 5 es mi numero favorito y la Opera acaba de convertirse en mi lugar favorito-

Pronunció con una sonrisa antes de hundirse en nuevas ensoñaciones

-------------------------------------------------------

_Nihao! Bueno gracias a megumisakura y a Fire Hunting por sus reviews, aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo nn de este feliz fic que básicamente esta basado en el libro de Leroux y en el fanficsote tamaño libro de Susan Kay jejeje pa que no duden que esto del fanfic puede llegara ser negocio, espero les guste y seguir recibiendo sus comentarios nn_


	3. Capitulo II

II.

Alquilar el palco que la joven deseaba no implico mayor problema y las primeras funciones de la nueva administración las disfrutó con toda tranquilidad, sin embargo un viaje inesperado vino a alejarla de la capital francesa hecho que la molesto inmensamente pues había tomado ya aquellas salidas como su única distracción.

Mas que del espectáculo gozaba de aquella sensación de soledad que la impresionante arquitectura del lugar le inspiraba. En ocasiones gustaba de imaginar que había espectros en la sala, fantasmas escondidos tras las esculturas, en los cortinares o que paseaban a la sombra de las escenografías, a veces Pierre le seguía el hilo a sus fantasías, hablándole de los muchos pasadizos secretos que seguro un lugar como aquel poseía.

-Imagínatelo, un pobre infeliz perdido en un laberinto tras las paredes, atrapado de tal suerte que su mente solo espera ver aparecer a un monstruo y ser devorado o caer en una trampa fatal, sea como sea el miedo sería inmenso al tenerse ya por muerto-

Decía el joven adornando el susurro de sus palabras con ademanes o empleando tonos de misterio, ella sonreía sintiendo una mezcla de emoción y terror

-¿Un monstruo como el Minotauro?-

-Clitia no a todos nos asustaría un simple toro-

Se quejaba el dueño de los ojos verdes que había pensado en algo un poco mas aterrador

-Bueno, perdido y en la oscuridad yo creo que si asusta, aunque quizá el mayor terror sería encontrarte con la muerte misma-

-Podría ser-

Aceptaba el chico mientras su imaginación continuaba buscando o talvez creando algún ser que verdaderamente asustara, entonces ella tomaba sus abanico y le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza

-Para despejarte las ideas-

Sonreía y el muchacho le acariciaba la mejilla.

Los rayos de Sol hacían brillar las gotas de rocío salpicadas en las plantas de su balcón, la joven ansiaba el día en que volverían a Paris y la estancia en aquella casa de campo comenzaba a hartarla.

-Clitia ¿puedo pasar?-

-Adelante primo-dijo colocando a un costado el cestillo del estambre y su tejido-¿en que puedo ayudarte?-

Pierre la observo un instante tras el cual movió la cabeza negativamente

-Eres terrible, con razón mi madre esta tan preocupada, te vez tan débil y cansada que podría jurar que estas enferma-

-No estarás muy equivocado, veras este lugar es muy hermoso, pero esta lleno de bullicio, de personas que entran y salen, no lo tolero, encerrada aquí al menos no tengo que soportarlo-

Explicó dejando vagar aquella mirada de ojos negros por la ventana

-No habría tanto problema si solo hicieras eso, pero no comes, no hablas, Clitia hay un problema contigo, Madre no deja de repetirlo-

El joven estaba vagamente desesperado, ella le miro con dulzura

-Solo estoy aburrida...pero venga! No has venido solo a regañarme ¿verdad?-sonrió, Pierre se sentó a su lado

-En efecto¿adivina que?...He descubierto que en tu lugar favorito en realidad si existe un fantasma-

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su amada prima fue suficiente para que el chico se sintiera el hombre mas afortunado del universo

-Maravilloso! Pierre eres grandioso! Pero que esperas para contármelo todo-

Exclamó emocionada, el joven contó entonces todo lo que había averiguado gracias a varias señoritas que estudiaban en la academia de las artes, cosas como una cabeza en llamas, un esqueleto en frac, cuerdas que desaparecen de tramoyistas suicidas, la joven lo escuchaba emocionada

-Oye! Es un fantasma , se supone que deberías estar asustada-

-¿Bromeas? Es fantástico! La Real Academia de las Artes merecía algo de este estilo-

Encantada se levanto dela silla que hasta ese instante había ocupado

-Necesito regresar Pierre, necesito la soledad de esos muros-

-Te empeñas en la soledad, Clitia, ese lugar reboza de vida, de música, de risas, regaños, instrucciones, cuentas, Vida!-

-Pero en su oscuridad hay soledad, quien sabe, quizá, con suerte, me tope con el fantasma-

-Por dios Clitia! No digas tal cosa, si es real, podría hacerte daño, podría incluso...-

-matarme? No querido primo, no tengo tanta suerte-

Concluyó de pie en el balcón, el chico no pudo mas, acercándose la aprisiono en un abrazo

-Te empeñas en lastimarme querida prima, solo en ti he hallado un verdadero familiar y una autentica amistad, Clitia, aceptare que te cases, que vuelvas a tu país, incluso que ingreses aun convento, pero jamás que permitas que te lastimen y mucho menos que te dejes morir-

Susurró a su oído, protegida en aquello brazos, por un instante abandono su pena, sintiendo el tibio calor que provenía de aquel, el único hombre en quien confiaba y así, inmersos en aquel afecto, olvidaron todo, el entorno, el balcón, aquella casa e incluso a la bella mujer que desde el jardín los observaba enternecida

-Madame, quizá, la señorita necesite un medico-comento uno delos jardineros-En absoluto, mi hijo es el único que sabe curarla-respondió ella.

Semanas después tuvo la alegría de informarle a su sobrina su próximo regreso a Paris, la reacción de la joven fue única, mostrando la vitalidad durante tanto tiempo perdida, empaco rápidamente y al llegar las entradas dela Opera las esperaban sin embargo ya era tarde, Pierre no permitió que se desanimara, apresurándola mientras le reiteraba la probabilidad de que si se daban prisa llegarían al entreacto y así fue.

"El Palco esta ocupado"

El joven quedo petrificado, una voz había pronunciado aquello, una voz, pero solo eso, no había cuerpo, ni rostro, ni boca dueña de la voz, aterrado observo a su prima, ataviada en verde Clitia lucia hermosa, por un instante creyó que ella no había escuchado nada, lucia tranquila e impasible pero al mirar sus ojos supo que no era así, la joven maquinaba llena de satisfacción

-Querido Pierre ¿ves a alguien aquí?-inquirió con toda tranquilidad

-n..n..No-

-Yo tampoco-

La joven dio un paso

"El Palco esta ocupado"

-Yo lo veo vacío-

Replico ella con toda naturalidad alcanzando el asiento al que había dedicado su favoritismo

-Niño! Que esperas para venirte a sentar-

Reclamó a su primo que aterrado permanecía en el marco de la entrada, apenado, el joven se acerco tímidamente

-Señorita...-la voz de nuevo

Clitia levanto su palma al aire, marcando un alto

-Señor, he pagado por este lugar por lo que tengo derecho a ocuparlo y si eso le molesta a su inmaterial presencia, pues es una lastima-concluyó

-Clitia...-

-Pierre quita ya esa cara!!-

El joven hundió la nariz en su programa y el acto comenzó, mientras dentro de la columna, desconcertado, el Fantasma (que era menos inmaterial de lo que la joven creía) la miraba con cierta curiosidad, en parte meditando que podría susurrarle para que no volviese a su palco, el primer plan que radicaba en el miedo que escuchar una voz en un lugar vacío usualmente provocaba, había fallado, la joven no parecía estar ni ligeramente asustada, el jovenzuelo a su lado habría echado a correr desde hace mucho pero al parecer, ella era un ancla demasiado fuerte, por otro lado definitivamente no había forma de intrigar entre ambos, al menos no mientras solo fuesen ellos dos, podría usar la voz de trueno pero llamaría demasiado la atención en una situación en la que relativamente los culpables eran otros, aunque tampoco podía quedarse callado pues la joven se había atrevido a contradecirlo y hacerle guardar silencio, admiraba aquel valor por lo que sin duda era aquel un asunto de pensarse, sería correcto esperar un poco para solucionarlo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finalmente Erik apareció jijiji ay que genial, bien me gusto esta forma de entrar, están invadiendo SU palco así que actúa al respecto pero también no deja de ser un caballero así que no es grosero, a partir delos próximos capítulos es probable que inicie con cachos de canciones o de poesías, bien espero les guste y por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios n.n_


	4. Capitulo III

**III.**

"Envuélvete,

soy tu cobija,

hagas lo que hagas,

yo te abrigare"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Clitia era aún pequeña cuando Pierre nació, a pesar de ello recordaba bien aquello, sobre todo la inocente sonrisa que el bebe le regalo al verla presagiando desde aquel instante la fraternal relación que los uniría, el destino fue bondadoso permitiéndoles crecer juntos, ni siquiera la diferencia de genero, carácter y edad logro separarlos, la distancia también lo intento, el mar se puso de por medio, Clitia se despidió de su mas preciado anillo, pero el de Pierre lo reemplazó, años de cartas y un día, Pierre se presento en la entrada de su casa, la joven vestía de negro, su morada hervía de familiares, demasiadas vidas que no bastaban para desvanecer la inmensa presencia dela muerte, él la abrazó, ella se apoyo en su brazo, fue eso lo único que la mantuvo de pie aquellos días, la casa estaba llena, el notario entraba y salía, herencias, negocios, tierras, la joven tenia nauseas, no comía, no reía, su primo acallo con firmeza las habladurías, deshonra, homicidio, nada oyó ella sobre eso, poco a poco pareció sobreponerse, el joven se vio obligado a volver a Francia aunque no lo hizo hasta conseguir de Clitia la promesa de ir a visitarlo en poco tiempo._

La joven rememoraba todo aquello mientras lo veía reír con una joven bailarina, después de aquel incidente en el palco, necesitó de algunos días para decidir que hacer, aquel ente era un caballero, no tuvo duda al oír sus voz, amable, cortes, naturalmente ver invadida su propiedad simplemente no le había caído nada bien, de hecho ya había tirado un candelabro, a partir de entonces su querida tía había decidido que era un lugar peligroso, la joven suspiró, así que decidido acompañar a Pierre en sus correrías por la Real Academia de las Artes, sin quererlo había entablado amistad con los tramoyistas que en honor a la verdad eran gente menos vulgar e ignorante de lo que le habían hecho suponer, a la joven estar entre aquellas persona le recordaba un poco a su hogar, allá del otro lado del mar, donde los campesinos trabajaban las tierras que por años les habían pertenecido, cuan lejos estaba ahora aunque gracias a esas amistades podía jugar impunemente en aquellos dominios, sonreía recorriendo los muchos pasillo mientras saludaba a varias personas a su paso, no faltaron aquellas que la previnieron sobre el fantasma pero en honor a la verdad la joven paseaba por aquellos terrenos con la firme esperanza de hallarlo, encontrarlo un día, confrontarlo o tal vez solo hablar con él, se sentía como una especie de heroína de libro, una dulce doncella dispuesta a liberarlo de su sufrimiento ganado de pasada gratas tardes d echarla con él.

Entre los muchos cuchicheos que se entretenía en escuchar, la joven se entero de un cierto sujeto que husmeaba en los alrededores, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al escuchar a las comadronas criticarlo por meterse en sitios que no le interesaban mientras ella gozaba de la protección de ellas mismas, para la misma empresa, suspiró aquellas seguían empeñadas en su charla que era interrumpida por consecuentes ademanes destinados a alejar el mal agüero que atribuían a aquel sujeto.

"El Persa" le llamaban, había sido remitido en un par de ocasiones a la administración por hallarlo en pasillos con actitud sospechosa, lo que lo convirtió a ojos dela joven en un sujeto que escondía o sabía algo interesante, por lo que vestida con la ropa mas sencilla que su guardarropa escondía, lo hallo un día y no dudo en seguirlo, sus pesquisas la llevaron la nivel mas oculto de aquel recinto, la joven observo encantada la orilla de aquel inmenso lago, oculta hábilmente miró a aquel sujeto abordar una pequeña y decidió que era suficiente por aquel día aunque sus ojos no se apartaban del lugar al que al parecer "El Persa" se dirigía.

-Es el lugar perfecto Pierre!!-exclamo mientras se lo contaba a su primo

-NO!-

-Hay por favor tienes que verlo, es maravilloso, un lago subterráneo que además llaman Averno y me he enterado de que algunos "cerradores de puertas" han hallado su fin en esas aguas-

-Razón de mas ¡NO!-

-Pierre vamos no seas cruel Porfavooorr-canturreo melosamente

-Clitia el fantasma es real, esas muertes bien podrían serlo también, temo por tu seguridad pero se que no soy capaz de detenerte, tampoco soy tan ruin como para acusarte así que lo único que me queda es no acompañarte pues si algo te pasa alguien tendría que dar la alarma-

La joven lo miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado, el joven bufó

-Bien! Solo ala orilla del lago pero es todo-

-Que malo dejas a tu pobre e inocente prima cruzar el lago Averno sola-

-Pues entonces no lo hagas querida prima-

-Olvídalo-

-Eso pensé-

Pierre miraba las aguas desconfiado

-No es una buena idea-

Repitió por enésima ocasión después de haber salido aquella mañana a regañadientes de la casa, su bella prima le propino un par de golpecitos en la cabeza

-¿No te lo dije? Es Fantástico, Oh Pierre, estoy tan emocionada-

Sonrió mirando la barca cercana

-No es una buena idea-

Repitió él tomándole la mano afectuosamente solo para soltarla gentilmente la ver la sonrisa de ella

-Me iré cuando te pierda de vista totalmente y escuche que estas en tierra de nuevo, no antes-sentenció finalmente

-De acuerdo pero si no vas conmigo en la barca, no me seguirás, ni ahora, ni en lo futuro, no aquí-

Dijo ella y beso el anillo en su mano extendiéndosela después

-No te seguiré, ni ahora, ni en lo futuro, no aquí-

Aceptó él besando su propio anillo para después tomar la mano de su prima, tras aquel juramento Clitia trepó a la barca, sola, habíase alejado ya un tramo cuando empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, un mítico canto de atracción que curiosamente parecía provenir del lago, si, de las profundidades del lago, era hermoso, la joven decidió sentarse para escuchar mas de cerca aquella magnifica obra del eco, pues no dudaba que aquella melodía no era mas que el producto de la resonancia y el eco para lo que aquel lago había sido instalado ahí, así pues mantuvo su rumbo, la barca se sacudió un poco y la joven sintió que su remo golpeaba algo.

"Quizá un cadáver"

Pensó con una risita pero se contuvo para no observar, en el fondo temía que la visión de un cuerpo muerto la atormentara como lo hacia aun ahora la imagen de su padre, finalmente piso tierra de nuevo, extrañamente se sentía mareada, tropezó un par de pasos antes de encontrar apoyo en el muro, cerro los ojos, la barca..., había olvidado por completo que su estomago tenia cierta reticencia a los viajes en barco, apoyada en la roca intentaba tranquilizarse.

Tonto Pierre, él debió recordárselo, aunque en todo caso sabia que no le habría prestado demasiada atención, suspiró, valiente primera excursión, con una mano en su sien mientras la otra reposaba en su estomago, apoyo la espalda en el muro y resbalo hasta estar sentada, tenia que calmarse, después de todo nadie iría a rescatarla, sus brazos rodearon sus piernas apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, aún no podía abrir los ojos, no al menos sin evitar una visión que seguro la haría vomitar.

En realidad no comprendía porque se hallaba tan mal después de un mini-trayecto en barca, arriesgó a mirar entre los cabellos de su flequillo, la superficie de aquel averno se hallaba tranquila, talvez aquel murmullo en las profundidades había sido el causante, su mareo se fue disipando, aún le dolía la cabeza, su mano se elevó hasta su sien previniendo sin siquiera notarlo el ataque del oscuro espectro que había abandonado las aguas de su creativa trampa

Clitia ni siquiera lo escuchó, su mano se apoyo en el muro para ayudarla a levantarse cuando tentó la hebra de un pequeño cordón, aquello la extraño en sobremanera, reconocía la textura, años de vivir entre la mercancía de un comerciante de telas la habían entrenado bien, aquel cordón..., aquel cordón era exclusivo, sin entender muy bien el porque, su primer impulso fue saltar a la barca, necesitaba regresar a casa lo antes posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Tu mano al nivel de tu mirar" jajaja miren que salvarse del lazo punjab tan de casualidad no cualquiera, bien nuestra chica comienza a hacer excursiones arriesgadas, si sigue metiendo las narices donde la llaman , el fantasma podría molestarse no creen? Y que hay con esa hebra? Acompáñenme a averiguarlo en el capitulo siguiente n.n_

_P.D. Como les comente ya empeze a meterle canciones y poemos en esta ocasión toco un trozo de "Te cubrire" de RENT me gusto porque creo que describe muy bien la actitud de Pierre hacia su prima_


	5. Capitulo IV

**IV.**

_Llévame si quieres a perder,_

_a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué_

_ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve_

_es corazón que no siente+_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pierre caminaba contento por el almacén de telas, Clitia no había regresado al teatro dela Opera fuera de horarios de función y extrañamente había decidido dejar el palco numero 5, esto en cierta forma alegraba a su primo pero también lo mantenía en guardia, estaba seguro que algo planeaba, SI, absolutamente seguro, mientras tanto al menos le gustaba saberla ocupada en los negocios, sumergida en los libros de contaduría, encantada en supervisar las ventas de tela y los trabajos delos sastres afiliados a su compañía. Aquella mañana la encontró sentada tras el escritorio, embobada en la contemplación de una hebra de cordón.

-¿La nueva mercancía?-

Preguntó el joven entretenido, ella sonrió como una niña con vestido nuevo

-Querido primo estamos de acuerdo en que las telas que maneja mi negocio son las mas finas y exclusivas ¿verdad?

-Si, claro, en todo Paris no hay mercancía semejante

Aceptó el joven convencido, la chica jugueteaba con la hebra como si acariciara la idea que iba acentuándose en su mente.

-Por ese motivo mi padre decidió distinguir nuestros paquetes con un toque de lujo que a la vez no fuera demasiado llamativo para obsequiar a nuestros clientes, recuerdo que lo pensó por un largo tiempo y fui yo la que a fin de cuentas le dio la idea que necesitaba-

Sonrió con un dejo de melancolía

-Siempre fuiste un miembro importante de su empresa, por eso nadie se atrevió a protestar cuando quedaste al frente-

Comentó el joven sin lograr determinar hacia donde iba aquella conversación, Clitia abrió un cajón del escritorio y saco un carrete de cordón.

-de enorme utilidad y diferentes colores, este cordón es nuestro sello exclusivo, se usa para amarrar los paquetes e incluso decorarlos, los diseños varían pero es solo nuestro porque...-

-Entre otras cosas eres tu la que lo hila-sonrió Pierre-Lo se, dime Clitia ¿a dónde quieres llegar?-

La joven se hecho a reír jugueteando con la hebra cerca dela nariz de su primo

-Perdona necesitaba escuchar mis argumentos para convencerme de que no hay error posible-

De regreso al escritorio la joven le hizo ademán de acercarse, el obedeció

-Error sobre que?-

Inquirió intrigado, ella le hizo mirar la hebra que había colocado sobre el carrete, eran sin duda del mismo tipo, Pierre la miro preocupado, sabía que se hallaba frente al complicado laberinto que regresaría a su prima a aquel lago, que solo estando a su lago lograría sortearlo sin problemas y que si pensaba huir su momento era ahora.

Suspiró acariciando los cabellos de la joven

-A que conclusión llegaste?-sonrió resignado

-Hay un hombre viviendo ene se lago y tiene a una joven por invitada-

La seriedad con que las palabras fueron pronunciadas convencieron al joven de que la jaula se había cerrado

-Continúa-sonrió abrazándola

-Estoy convencida de que es una joven, las medidas, las telas y los modelos que ha solicitado me lo demuestran, nuestro hombre no suele salir de su morada, he identificado al mas confiable de sus mandaderos que es justo el que se ha vuelto cliente de mi empresa, hasta aquí todo carecería de mi interés realmente no tengo porque andar hurgando en la vida del prójimo-

Sonrió acurrucándose en brazos de su primo, él no se movió, comenzaba a entender hacia donde lo llevaban aquellos datos, si, los nombres que hacían falta en aquella madeja le parecían ahora claros pero esperaba escucharlos delos labios de ella

-Sin embargo, la dichosa morada tiene su entrada por la calle Scribe dando justo al lago, la morada en el lago, el misterioso lago de la Opera, de donde justamente hace falta una joven- los brazos de Pierre temblaron

-Christine Daaé, esa vocecita encantadora ha recibido licencia indefinida, nadie sabe bien a bien donde esta, y mira que no han faltado prospectos que la busquen después de todo es un linda joven...-Clitia sonrió contenta

-Una linda joven que ha estrenado finos vestidos y aún hay mas!, ese hombre, un caballero obsequioso, dueño de una voz que según cuentan la instruye con maestría, verdad es que antes de eso la chica no cantaba tan divino, esa voz con tanto poder sobre ella parece ser conocida en todo el lugar, una voz..., Pierre..., una voz en un camerino, una voz en un palco, una voz en un lago, una voz tan interesante que contrario a lo imaginado por mi en un principio, pertenece a un ser vivo y no a un fantasma, aquella noche de gala en que murió Buquet, una fina tela comenzó a tejerse, no logro mitigar mi felicidad querido primo, mañana..., mañana volveré a ese lago y te doy mi palabra de que he de conocer al Fantasma de la Opera-

Sonrió la joven triunfante, Pierre la abrazaba con fuerza, habría deseado poder retenerla ahí, donde seguro estaba de protegerla, pero aquello era imposible, Clitia buscaba el final de sus días con cierto toque de originalidad y él solo era el mudo testigo de aquella agonía que contaba ya años, en honor a la verdad a veces creía que talvez, solo talvez, ella estaría mejor muerta sin embargo el egoísmo que todo ser humano tiene, impulsado por el cariño, deseaban tenerla a su lado eternamente, aspirando el olor de su cabello se auto convenció de su decisión.

-Te acompañare a la orilla-dijo besándola en la mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Saben conforme avanza este fic Pierre me cae cada vez mejor, he llegado a pensar que Pierre es como el Raoul de Christine pero para Clitia, han crecido desde peques pero a diferencia del vizconde él jamás se ha permitido dejarla sola, no se realmente me esta gustando ojala siga bien y no nos salga con la eterna maldición de los jovenzuelos de cara bonita_

"Corazón partido" Alejandro Sanz


	6. Capitulo V

**V.**

_"Todo lo profundo ama_

_y necesita una mascara"_

Ofuscado y hasta cierto punto hartado arrojó la mascada. Algo ahí no estaba funcionando bien, el hombre lo sabía, miraba su carácter decantarse por flexibilidades de las que años atrás se habría reído y sin embargo, ahí estaba, contemplando el fino pañuelo que una extraña señorita había olvidado en su "sala", extraña..., increíble pensar que él podía darle tal calificativo a una intrusa de ojos negros como las profundidades de su lago, una mujer que lo había espiado desde las sombras que el creía sus aliadas, decidió por fin recoger el pañuelo, las iniciales "C. A." habían sido cuidadosamente bordadas por aquellas manos que también hilaban el cordón que lo había traicionado, exhaló recapitulando, curiosa coincidencia verla burlar por dos ocasiones la sirena y el lazo, talvez fue eso el motivo por el cual había decidido conversar, oírla llamarlo "Monsieur Fantasma" con aquella tranquilidad propia dela certeza, fue un golpe que no esperaba, la joven hablaba con cortesía, pidió que la invitara a pasar, parecía tan enterada que no pudo negárselo.

¿Por qué no la había matado?

Doblo con cuidado el pañuelo mientras reía con ironía al pensar en la respuesta, la excusa oficial alegaría una evaluación estratégica para enterarse de que tanto sabía la joven, la razón real implicaba el considerablemente trivial detalle de que ella no tenía miedo, no le tenía miedo, en clara posición de desventaja, frente al temido fantasma asesino, en medio dela inmensidad del lago Averno, en un claro punto sin retorno y la chica no tenía miedo, incluso se había dado el lujo de exponer con soltura envidiable, la cadena de hechos y motivos que hasta ahí la habían conducido.

El "mandadero" como ella lo había llamado recibiría un castigo por su imprudencia, colocó el pañuelo cerca de las cartas a los administradores para recordar entregarlo la próxima ocasión, casi podía jurar que habría una próxima ocasión, se dejó caer en el asiento frente al escritorio.

Durante toda su vida, las mujeres, esas ambivalentes criaturas de matices tan inciertos, habían causado cierta debilidad en él, envolviéndolo en una atmósfera capaz de modificar su comportamiento incluso en contra de el mismo, este fenómeno tan usualmente común para casi cualquier hombre, se ensañaba en su persona considerando la naturaleza de su físico, se llevó una mano a aquel odioso rostro forzando una mueca que trataba de ser sonrisa, que podía esperar del mundo si el tan elogiado instinto materno lo había despreciado por aquella llamativa fisonomía, ahí comenzaba la carrera del sexo femenino indeleble en su memoria, después de su hermosa madre podía recordar a la Sultana que tan diligentemente lo había hecho perfeccionar sus instintos asesinos y después...después aquella acomodadora, Madame Jules, pensó en el sombrero de plumas color hollín, en el porte, la naturaleza... en realidad le entretenía mucho aquel instinto de distinción y discreción que la mujer tenía, triste confirmar que una virtud tan útil no era hereditaria, la pequeña Meg era mas comunicativa que una comadrona en lavadero, su talento no daba para mucho, por suerte poseía aquel encanto de algunas que seguramente le permitiría amarrar a algún abonado aristócrata y aventurero.

Miró su reloj, ella llegaría pronto, ELLA, Christine, su Christine, la dulce y frágil mujercita a quien amaba mas que a su vida, la musa de cabellos dorados que lo inspiraba como nada lo había hecho, era verdad que en un principio temiendo lo peor había optado por solo encantarla, reparando su talento, consolando a su acongojada alma, sin embargo aquella noche de debut, le revelo algo mas que la excelente labor de maestro que estaba realizando, el amor que sentía por ella era ya demasiado grande, aquella noche en que los ángeles lloraron en el cielo también apareció la amenaza incendiando sus celos.

La pluma se rompió en su mano al pensar en aquel mozuelito con cara de niña y titulito nobiliario, el viejo recuerdo infantil que había emocionado a la joven, eso lo obligo a actuar, ha invitarla una noche a su morada y exponerle sus sentimientos, talvez no había sido la mejor opción sin embargo aquello evolucionaba con cierto provecho, ella lo sabía, ella lo visitaba aún después de haberlo visto sin mascara (un desafortunado incidente que no logro evitar), ella regresaba, cantaban, aún era su maestro, suspiró, solo era cuestión de tiempo, después de todo ¿acaso no tenia él mucho que ofrecer? La trataba con respeto, sus intenciones eran decentes, ella lo sabía, entonces...entonces ¿por qué el miedo no había abandonado nunca a sus bellos ojos cuando lo miraba?

Miro de nuevo aquel pañuelo, eso lo regresaba al asunto de mademoiselle Abend, a sus sutilmente insolentes provocaciones, como si deseara hacerlo enfadar y a las ultimas palabras que le dirigió

"Nadie conoce mejor que yo mi mercancía, la vanidad de una joven tiene mucho poder, finos vestidos y palabras correctas podrían ayudar a que olvide el enterrado islote en medio del Averno"

Había dicho antes de irse reafirmando sus conocimiento sobre el secreto con Christine, años de practica le habían enseñado a leer el rostro delas personas, la sonrisa de la joven solo confirmo que sus palabras eran sinceras, la pregunta ahora era si aceptaría o no su ayuda..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh! Pobre Clitia ha conocido finalmente al fantasma y no la asesino debió ser medio frustrante aunque dentro de lo que cabe debe haber disfrutado esa entrevista, siii seguro que si.

Ejem en la anterior no lo anote pero pondré al final de estos mensajes la referencia de donde saque las palabras del principio esta vez fue una frase de

Friedich Nietzsche


	7. Capitulo VI

**VI**

_"Raoul, lo he visto_

_su mirada no olvidaré_

_¿A su cara podré yo escapar?_

_Tan deforme_

_que casi una cara no es_

_en tinieblas.._

_Mas su voz a mi alma_

_Dulce la colmó_

_Y en mi mente la música sonó..._

_¡Sublimando mi alma en esplendor!_

_¡Y la oí como nunca fue mejor...!_

_"Y en su mirar infinito es su dolor_

_un suplicar que amenaza dando amor..."_

_.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Christine miraba con sutil vanidad su reflejo en uno delos espejos que para ella, él había colocado, analizando su situación a veces se preguntaba porque tener a aquel hombre cerca le causaba aún miedo, después de todo a pesar de amarla como la amaba y de tenerla básicamente a su merced, jamás le había faltado al respeto, muy al contrario, era un maestro capaz, estricto pero eficiente, un hombre amable y pretendiente obsequioso, suspiró, si tan solo aquellas cualidades no fueran opacadas por su atroz apariencia y la deprimente obsesión que con ella tenía, porque la tenía de otra forma no lograba explicarse aquella fijación porque su habitación pareciera un sepulcro, la joven tembló, verlo sin mascara en aquel sitio era escalofriante pero...a veces lucia tan tierno, se llevó la mano al frente para ahuyentar aquella imagen y reparó en el fino encaje de su manga, lo contemplo con detalle, era de verdad de un gusto exquisito, apostaba a que ninguna de las chicas que estudiaban o laboraban en la Real Academia de las Artes poseía un vestido tan discretamente elegante y caro.

Y cabía señalar que el detalle de discreción era primordial para que una joven como ella mantuviese su buena reputación a pesar claro de...su mirada se ensombreció un instante al pensar en Raoul, ah! el joven Raoul su dulce y viejo amor, cuan diferentes eran las cosas ahora, ella lo amaba, si, pero no era ya el único hombre en su vida, además las diferentes clases abrían entre ellos tantas distancias como las que se empecinaba en colocar entre ella y su maestro, pero el ángel tenia alas, las distancias no importaban, un día se terminarían, un día...de nuevo se miro en el espejo, cuan bella lucia su silueta en aquel vestido, un obsequio y su conciencia limpia, de cuantos pretendientes podría esperar algo así? Aquella tela era aun mas fina que la que La Carlotta presumía no hacía mucho, una sonrisa de triunfo se perfilo en sus delicados labios, muy pronto desbancaría a aquella maldita mujer, con el Ángel de la Música a su lado sería sencillo, lo complicado era..mantenerse al lado del ángel.

Erik la contemplaba mudamente desde el umbral de su habitación, la joven parecía absorta mirando su reflejo, sin quererlo testereo uno de los candeleros llamando su atención, ella volteo con una condescendiente sonrisa en su bello rostro, el hombre bajo la mirada para no delatar su emoción, por un instante, el miedo de aquellos ojos claros, se había ido...

-Iniciamos?

Preguntó ella sumisamente, él asintió permitiéndole acompañarlo hasta el órgano tras lo cual la lección comenzó.

-Debe ser cómodo

Sonrió la joven de cabellos negros cuando su anfitrión finalmente se digno a presentarle el interior de su habitación, ni sorpresa, ni temor, como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo que un fantasma durmiera en un ataúd, el hombre ahogo una risa, en realidad de verdad parecía lo mas natural, cavilaba sobre eso cuando descubrió en la joven una romántica mirada que lo saco de balance, paso a paso la joven se acercó, él permanecía en guardia, cuando la tuvo a unos pasos pensó en decir algo sin embargo ella lo paso de largo yendo a acariciar el órgano

-Es maravilloso

Declaró conmovida con una dulzura que él jamás le había escuchado

-Le gusta?...sabe tocar talvez?

-Oh no, yo solo toco el piano un poco, pero el sonido del órgano es tan característicamente complejo y hermoso, por desgracia la ultima vez que lo escuche...

Su rostro se ensombreció de repente, su mano tembló acariciando el instrumento, pero solo fue un instante, la sonrisa regreso

-Usted debe ser todo un maestro es fantástico

Concluyó echando una ultima mirada la lugar antes de abandonarlo, Erik la vio salir extrañado de que lo pidiera tocar, por un instante se le ocurrió tocar para talvez lograr alejarla al traerle los malos recuerdos que habían oscurecido su mirada momentos antes pero se limitó a seguirla, afuera, la joven se había enfrascado en sus libros de contaduría, de nuevo, el hombre exhalo resignado aquello llevaba semanas, mientras Christine habitaba ahí, la joven de oscuros cabellos se había limitado a llevarle algunos pedidos atrasados siempre con la mayor discreción, recomendándole algunas telas y modelos, aquellas vistas habían sido tan fugaces que no le había dado tiempo de reclamar, cuando el maestro libero a su discípula, la joven apareció de nuevo, esta vez cargada con varias muestras de tela que extendió con presteza mercantil, entonces vino la propuesta..

-La primicia de mis mejores telas y sus nuevos modelos, mis influencias en los círculos de artículos que obsequian a una mujer y la garantía de mi palabra y persona

Sonrió, él sintió una oleada de indignación¿quién lo creía¿Una especie de estúpido sin sentidos de galantería¿Un pobre infeliz de presupuesto reducido? Dos brazas doradas ardieron bajo la mascada, la sonrisa no se borró incluso pareció acentuarse un poco mas, aquello lo desconcertó, no era cinismo lo que impulsaba aquella mueca, era tristeza, una tristeza profunda y reciente, algo semejante a lo que había visto tiempo atrás en los ojos de Christine pero envuelto y mitigado por otros velos, su bella alumna era como una pequeña flor de hojas caídas, resistente al abandono, deseando, esperando, empeñada en la idea de que una mano llegara a regarla, esta mujer por el contrario era como una estrella fugaz, conciente de su destrucción, lo único que le quedaba era brillar, despedazarse hasta que la energía de su luz la consumiera, llevando como ultimo regalo el orgullo de la bella visión de su muerte para el mundo, era interesante..

-A cambio de que?

Preguntó frío como el hielo, la joven miro el entorno

-De que cuando no tenga vistas me permita pasar unas horas aquí, no seré una molestia de hecho puedo asegurarle que casi no notara mi presencia

-¿Qué piensa hacer aquí?

Preguntó con una aspereza que en realidad no deseaba usar

-Nada importante, solo... llevar la contaduría de los negocios, revisar pedidos, recibos...cosas de ese estilo

Sonrió, era una niña pidiendo un favor

-Para eso tiene su oficina no?

Sabía que perdería, que ella terminaría ahí, cerca de él, pero no podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente

-Hay..demasiada gente ahí-murmuró con un encantador mohín-lo lamento...es...complejo explicarlo...

Pero ya lo había hecho, él lo entendía, un lugar para alejarse del mundo, exhalo resignado

-Valoro mi privacidad señorita, usted ha pasado por alto mis mejores "advertencias" y francamente admiro la discreción con la que hasta este momento se ha conducido, conoce la situación, un tanto delicada pero perfectamente viable, se que lo entiende y por ello atendiendo a su oferta permitiré lo que pide, sin embargo, protegiendo mis intereses, exijo que estas vistas me sean comunicadas con anticipación.

Declaró con toda propiedad, la mirada de la joven brillaba, parecía evidente que no había esperado que aceptara su propuesta

-Así se hará, procurare comunicarle todo lo pertinente-exclamo recogiendo las muestras de tela-Será excelente, excelente-sonreía-ah! Es verdad, para conservar la discreción iré a visitarlo al palco numero 5, es un trato Monsieur Fantasma

-Llámeme Erik..

-De acuerdo, por ultimo mi garantía, si algo llegase a pasarme, Pierre, mi primo, que esta al tanto de todo y en el que confío plenamente, se hará cargo de mantener mi parte del trato

Concluyó entregándole aquellos términos en un pergamino firmado y sellado, el hombre la miró con cuidado, ella sería sin duda, otra mujer que jamás olvidaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Siempre he pensado que a las mujeres nos gusta ser inolvidables, no se, saber que dejamos una huella indeleble en aquellos que nos conocen, Clitia lo ha conseguido ya, me entretiene pensar que esta joven tiene mucho que ver tanto con Erik como con Christine por un lado sufre por la muerte de su padre como ella y por otro busca alejarse del mundo y ocultarse como él, supongo que por eso no la ha matado n.n_

_"Porque me traes aqui" Fantasma de la Opera México_


	8. Capitulo VII

**VII.**

Iluminada y eterna

enfurecida intranquila

sobre una alfombra de hierba

ibas volando dormida

Con una estrella fugaz

te confundí la otra noche

y te pedí tres deseos

mientras duraba tu luz

Déjame llorar

Por ti

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estúpido!!

Pierre entro a su despacho dando un portazo tras él, se sentó tras el escritorio, quiso leer los documentos que sobre el se desperdigaban, calmarse con el trabajo pero fue inútil por no decir imposible, la ira le nublaba la vista, bufó echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo donde distinguió un pequeño objeto dorado que según todo diseño no tenía razón de estar ahí, meditó.

La generalidad imponía la creencia de que ir a tomar una copa con los amigos debería ser una experiencia agradable y en realidad usualmente así era, siempre y cuando los amigos no decidieran ponerle atención al pobre infeliz que contaba sus penas de amor en la mesa contigua, Pierre sintió una punzada en la sien al recordar aquellas palabras

-Le doy mi confianza y me sale con cuentos de ángeles y voces!!

Las silabas fluyeron con amargura delos labios de un delicado joven rubio, el joven Abend bebió un sorbo de su vaso, la letanía continuaba, una bufanda en el mar, cuentos del norte, bellos ojos cual lagos de Noruega, años de infancia...

Pierre vació el tercer vaso, sus amigos no hacían mas que escuchar a aquel patético niño que sin duda sería la comidilla en los días subsecuentes

-Pero mi paciencia se ha terminado, la cortesía ya no es propia de esta situación, la confrontare frente a la única persona a la que debería tenerle respeto y cariño, veremos si frente a su tutora se atreve a mantener esos cuentos, le exigiré que me revele el nombre de mi rival, por que ¡Yo se que hay un rival!-golpeó la mesa-Abandonará finalmente su maldito juego del Ángel!!

Concluyó con vehemencia el desesperado muchacho mientras sus amigos brindaban a su salud riéndose secretamente, cortesía no imitada por los asistentes a las mesas contiguas que ya cuchicheaban burlescos, aburrido Pierre se levanto despidiéndose vagamente, si quería oír chismes solo necesitaba acomodarse cerca de la cocina o los lavaderos, la ubicación de la salida lo obligaba a tomar la dirección de la mesa del despechado narrador, suspiró, realmente habría esperado no tener que mirarlo pero he ahí que parecía no haber opción incluso el joven había hecho hacia atrás su silla y medio levantado apoyaba la rodilla en el asiento, Pierre miro al techo como esperando ver a alguien hacerle una señal afirmativa pero no había nada, exhalo resignado y echo a andar hasta que al pasar detrás del citado personaje se acerco imperceptiblemente a su oído

-Con eso la perderás...idiota

Siseó, Raoul volteó de inmediato para encontrarse de cara con aquel que lo había insultado, había esperado a un hombre mayor con la experiencia tatuada en arrugas o canas pero en vez de eso se hallo con un joven probablemente de su edad o considerando que él no la aparentaba, tal vez menor, de rasgos semejantes Raoul creyó verse en un espejo que sin embargo lo miraba con dureza, con un reclamo semejante al que solía enfrentar en su hermano, aquello lo desconcertó, siendo un joven esperaba que le compadeciera, acaso que lo entendiera o era que le entendía y por eso..., tragó saliva, reflejarse en aquellos ojos lo hizo sentir tan cobardemente culpable que no pudo articular palabra alguna ya no para reclamar, si no, quizá para explicar... defenderse del juicio de aquel joven, por el rabillo del ojo miro a sus compañeros, nadie aparte de él había escuchado el insulto, nada lo obligaba a enfrentarlo, hizo otro intento por hablar pero el joven solo lo miro con lastima retirándose de inmediato, el vizconde se dejo caer en su asiento y no volvió a hablar.

Absorto en la contemplación del objeto en el techo, Pierre agradeció que el viento dela noche hubiese servido para calmarlo hasta llegar a su casa y encerrarse en el estudio, no hubiese sido correcto desquitarse con algún inocente que topara con él en el camino, sonrió, por primera vez en la tarde sopesando las palabras que había escuchado, iniciando un entretenido ejercicio de comparación...

Él había compartido su vida con una linda niña desde su mas tierna infancia, habían convivido, jugado, errado y enfrentado un millón de experiencias siempre juntos, incluso se habían separado pero ni siquiera con eso se habían alejado verdaderamente y ahora que mucho era diferente, gozaba del privilegio de saber que ella confiaba en él, conocía cada movimiento en su vida a veces incluso podía sugerirle que hacer con ella. Si, era verdad que él estaba afuera, que solo podía mirarla sabiendo que talvez no podría salvarla, no por falta de aplomo para hacerlo, si no porque al intentarlo convertiría esa posibilidad en una realidad, estaba seguro de eso así que por lo menos estaba ahí para ella y ella lo abrazaba, se apoyaba en él como no lo hacía en nadie mas, ser el pañuelo dela mujer a la que amaba era mejor que mirarla desde fuera ignorando las causa y motivos de sus reservas, para él aquella posición era algo tan gratificante que no se imaginaba traicionándola yendo a contarle sus confidencia a todo el que quisiera oírlo o bien siendo tan vil como para acusarla cual niño pequeño. Optó por servirse un trago meditando en aquello ultimo

-Acusarla...Que Estúpido!!

Gruño cerrando el puño con tal fuerza que el vaso se trono en su mano, tocaron a la puerta

-Pase..

Concedió vagamente mirando los vidrios en la palma que comenzaba a sangrar

-Hola! Estas ocupado...

Pregunto canturreando infantilmente Clitia mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella

-eh? Ah?...no claro que no

Sonrió el joven, ella se le acercó no muy convencida de sus palabras y entonces notó la herida

-ah no? Y entonces que es esto?

Inquirió preocupada arrodillándose a su lado mientras tomaba su mano

-Se... rompió

Explicó el joven riendo un poco

-Niño tonto!

Bufó mientras abría el cajón donde estaba un pequeño botiquín e iniciaba la curación

-Oye! Eso duele

-No¿enserio? No empieces Pierrot, contigo siempre es lo mismo, vamos, cuéntame que te hizo enfadar

-Nada realmente...solo...fue algo que escuche

Ella lo miro largamente, por un momento lo recordó llorando de pequeño mientras le curaba las rodillas raspadas, sonrió a decir verdad ella también lloraba entonces, Pierre hacia una cómica mueca fingiendo sufrir dolor profundo aunque desapareció al mirar la dulzura en la sonrisa de Clitia que pensó "Ha crecido" mientras besaba la venda que ya cubría la herida, el joven tembló

-q..qu..Que haces?

-Curándote , no lo vez?

Respondió ella con toda naturalidad acariciándole la mano con suavidad, él apretó los dientes, era su prima, solo su prima, nada mas, no podía ser nada mas

-Y como te fue hoy?

Necesitaba que se alejara de él si no física al menos mentalmente, si seguía sintiéndola enfocada en él terminaría dejándose llevar, tomándola entre sus brazos, besándola con la pasión de dos años de amor y una vida de complicidad, comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad de aquello cuando la miro a los ojos, Clitia ya no estaba ahí, si mente había retornado la famoso lago, suspiró aliviado aunque ligeramente desilusionado

-Vamos cuéntame

La animó mientras ella sonreía con alegría infinita

-Él, él toco el órgano para mi...ha sido hermoso...un regalo que no pedí

Se detuvo, era evidente que la emoción de aquel recuerdo la embargaba, Pierre la miró con cariño, verla feliz era algo que jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente, verla viva otra vez después de tanto tiempo y sin embargo en cierta forma aquello lo acongojaba, porque... bueno... no había sido él quien lo había logrado, pensó entonces en aquel a quien debía su gratitud, hasta donde había llegado aquella altruista misión de su adorada prima que al ver frustrado su fatal encuentro con el fantasma asesino había tenido a bien hacerla de celestina

-Y como van los amores del Fantasma?

Inquirió de verdad interesado, Clitia exhalo cansada

-Es complicado, Miss Daaé es apabullada por dos flancos, de un lado esta nuestro amigo, del otro, un vizconde de buenas maneras, ojos bonitos y bandera de antigüedad

-Como?

Pierre se hallaba perturbado sería posible que el pobre infeliz aquel fuese...

-Si, al parecer la chica lo conoce desde pequeño y claro! Se enamoró de él pero aquello fue hace mucho y tu sabes, es una corista, el vizconde tiene al señor Conde por hermano, las relaciones no son propias, las clases se interponen, el jovenzuelo parece encaprichado pero Erik tiene mas influencia sobre ella...

-Entonces porque estas preocupada?

Inquirió sintiendo resurgir en él su coraje hacia el tipo aquel, esta vez alimentado por mejores argumentos, la joven suspiró

-Las cosas no se ven tan sencillas y sospecho que la chica tiene un problema con esto

Coloco el índice en su barbilla, Pierre meditaba cada palabra uniendo cabos

-Lo crees serio?

-Si, realmente si y si no estoy equivocada, será un verdadero problema en el que él no ayuda mucho

-Dices que siempre se cubre el rostro verdad?

-Absolutamente, pero ella lo ha visto

Pronuncio la joven sobriamente presionando levemente la mano de su primo que no supo definir si era envidia lo que brillaba en su mirada

-Una deformidad?

-Ambos sabemos lo que se cuenta

-No creerás lo de la calavera

-Con él puedo creer lo que sea, al pensar en la calavera se que puedo esperar además como ya te comente sea lo que sea es lo suficientemente grave como para causarle un complejo de inferioridad bastante serio

-Pero si, por lo que me cuentas el hombre es un genio

-Y lo sabe, pero según se ve, su físico lo tiene encerrado en esa casa a medio lago, Christine Daaé es la única que podría sacarlo de ahí

Concluyó la joven entretenida en jugar con las falanges de su primo

-Pero la alumna parece imposibilitada por la misma barrera que el maestro

-Arg! Es bastante frustrante, te lo juro

-Lo noto

Clitia apoyaba su frente en la mano de Pierre mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, agradeciendo aquella confianza que según se veía aquel mentado vizconde había estado desperdiciando suerte que su rival fuese mas débil de lo que todo el mundo pensaba

-Pierre...

-Si, dime

-Han llegado las nuevas telas? Pronto habrá un baile de mascaras...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He de confesarles que este capitulo fue una sorpresa para mi entre otras cosas porque dejo ver algunos rasgos en el carácter de Pierre que no había contemplado antes yo lo tenia en un concepto de niño bonito que no rompe ni un plato pero parece que en realidad rompe la vajilla entera cielos.. Por otro lado tenemos a Raulito con los insolentes aires de noble vizconde que a veces lo aquejan yo creo que su hermano debió meter mas mano en su educación dejarlo con las hermanas y la tía no fue la mejor opción..._

"Iluminada y eterna" Ricardo Montaner


	9. Capitulo VIII

**VIII.**

_Mi táctica es_

_mirarte_

_aprender como sos_

_quererte como sos_

_Mi táctica es_

_hablarte_

_y escucharte_

_construir con palabras_

_un puente indestructible_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Erik miraba las idas y venidas del estilizado chongo en la cabeza de su invitada, mientras ella le tomaba medidas

-Esto no es necesario

Se quejó por enésima ocasión en la tarde, ella anotó los números con precisión sin darle demasiada importancia a sus protestas

-Claro que es necesario, con el baile tan cerca hay demasiado trabajo, cumplir diligentemente con su pedido implica tiempo suficiente, además su visita llegara pronto así que no podré venir

Revisó a conciencia sus anotaciones que le causaron cierta gracia al comprobar cuan delgado era su anfitrión

-Bien ya están todas, me llevare esto para entregárselo al sastre que le comente, le dejo el muestrario de telas, asegúrese de tener su decisión para mañana, es indispensable!! y enviar al mandadero con esta tarjeta

Sonrió entregándole el citado papel donde había escrito un par de cosas, el hombre lo miro solo un instante, le gustaba la caligrafía, el tipo de caligrafía para una joven de buena familia, eficiente e inteligente

-Gracias

Musitó tomándola para ir a guardarla en uno delos cajones del escritorio donde encontró un abanico

-Ah! Es verdad, olvidó esto en mi palco

-Oh vaya! Con que ahí estaba, mil gracias comenzaba a lamentar su perdida

-Especial?

Inquirió con cierto interés

-Mi madre

Respondió ella lacónicamente acariciando el objeto con la mirada llena de melancolía. Erik miró el suelo, no tenia idea de que decir, sus recuerdos maternales no eran la cosa mas agradable del mundo y en realidad si lo pensaba con cuidado no tenia idea de si la madre de la joven, estaba viva o muerta, por aquella mirada era factible considerar la segunda opción, se disponía a probar suerte indagando cuando ella pareció recuperar su habitual actitud

-Por cierto...ha pensado lo de llevarla a pasear por las noches?

La pregunta vino a apartarlo absolutamente de la curiosidad sobre la genealogía de su interlocutora

-Lo pensaré

Concluyó de golpe, atajando toda posibilidad de nueva sugerencia, la joven se encogió de hombros abanicándose calmadamente

-Siempre es agradable...bueno, me voy

-La acompaño

Ambos subieron a la barca, la joven se sentó inmediatamente, en medio, como si no quisiera tener las orillas cerca

-Siempre es llamativo

Pronuncio el hombre a la vez que comenzaba a remar

-El que?

El abanico continuaba ejerciendo su función ofreciéndole una leve corriente a su dueña logrando ahuyentar el mareo

-Verla temblar en la barca

Rió él con cierta burla

-Eso es una descortesía

Gruño ella apenada, escondiendo las mejillas tras los encajes

-Es verdad, me disculpo mademoiselle Abend, ha sido usted una eficiente ayuda y agradable compañía, temo estarme acostumbrando a usted

Hubo una bella sonrisa en le rostro dela joven, una de esas sonrisas que solo le había visto dedicarle a su tan mencionado primo, Erik pensó que le encantaría ver una sonrisa así en el rostro de Christine

-Yo en cambio ya estoy mas que acostumbrada a usted, a su charla y su música

Pronuncio la chica con toda cortesía y naturalidad, él asintió como aceptando las palabras aunque su mente divagaba en el mas importante tema de cómo lograr de su amada una de aquellas sonrisas, talvez el mencionado paseo nocturno, si talvez fuera una buena idea después de todo, contento en sus meditaciones comenzó a cantar bajo tanto que aquello parecía mas un tarareo que una canción y sin embargo fue suficiente, su acompañante no pronunció palabra laguna, sin embargo si él le hubiese prestado atención habría notado que es sus ojos era visible la ensoñación que tan maravillosa experiencia le estaba causando..

En realidad, Clitia nunca lo había escuchado cantar, hablar, si, mucho, sobre Christine, sobre el vizconde, sobre el vizconde quitándole a Christine, sobre Christine cediendo ante el vizconde, los administradores, La Carlotta, el alza dela mediocridad contra la baja del talento...si, ella había escuchado toda aquella letanía con la cabeza baja y los labios sellados, claro que en todo caso no había otra posición en que lograrse concentrarse en sus libros de contaduría mientras él disertaba en soliloquio a los cuatro vientos, había cumplido su promesa y su presencia no era un estorbo además le gustaba su voz.

Aquella voz que había resultado su primera carta de presentación en aquel palco vacío, jugueteó con los pliegues de su falda, era todo tan distinto ahora, jamás hubiese imaginado que aquella voz encerrara tal magia, era casi divino, como un ángel...

-Un ángel de alas negras como las profundidades de su lago, un hombre de magníficos talentos, figura elegante, exquisitos gustos...

Clitia enumeraba aquello acurrucada en los brazos de su primo que le acariciaba el cabello con la barbilla

-Nunca creí llegar a conocer a un hombre como él, tan capaz, tan atento, tan...

-Solo

-Pierre!

-Que? Acaso no lo esta? O en todo caso lo estaba, porque ahora estas tu ahí

-No, es Miss Daaé quien esta ahí y debería quedarse ahí, es un gran hombre, merece a una buena mujer que lo ame y ella lo ama no lo dudo, es solo que, a veces, los recuerdos pesan demasiado y el vizconde tiene muchos recuerdos de su lado

Meditó sombriamente en aquello, era verdad, los recuerdos pesaban demasiado, para Christine, Raoul significaba aquella época dorada de su vida, junto a su padre...lo cierto era que ella la entendía, como no hacerlo si Pierre era para ella alguien muy semejante, suspiró levantando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su primo, como si necesitara tocarlo para constatar que estaba ahí, en efecto lo estaba...

-Y que pasa si la chica se decanta por el vizconde?

Inquirió el muchacho acariñando con su mejilla la mano que se había crispado tras sus palabras

-La ruina! Pero eso no ocurrirá, no voy a permitirlo Pierre! Él no lo soportaría...lo sé, pero debo evitarlo, no voy a dejar a Erik morir de tristeza por una niña tonta que no sabe lo que le conviene!!

Gritó exaltada separándose de su primo para mirarlo a la cara, como si algo tuviera él que ver con aquello, como si sus palabras conjuraran la desgracia que podía sentir acercarse, él la mirada con una triste sonrisa en los labios, confundida volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos, esta vez temblaba en serio

-Estas enamorada

Pronunció el joven queda y concisamente, Clitia quiso gritar que se equivocaba, que no era amor lo que la motivaba, que estaba demasiado consiente de sus acciones como para caer en el absurdo de que fuese amor pero un nudo cerro su garganta, como si estuviera apunto de llorar, pero sus lagrimas se habían terminado desde la muerte de su padre, la sensación persistía, triste tortura de no poder desahogarse, con los ojos sin perla alguna mordió el brazo de Pierre como hacía cada vez que tenía miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Recuerdos...si a veces los recuerdos son demasiado pesados para bien o para mal, estoy contenta de que nuestra historia avance a buen ritmo, aunque me causa un poquito de desazón que no me dejan revews, jijiji es que no se si les esta gustando o ya les aburrió o quien les cae bien o quien les cae mal, no se son cosas que me entretendría leer de ustedes, aunque la verdad yo estoy muy satisfecha de mi trabajo (jejej si no me hecho porras yo ¿quién?) Buee nuestro próximo capitulo será el baile de mascaras saben como se me hace esta historia? Algo así como el Rey León III una historia ya contada vista desde otro ángulo..._

_"Táctica y Estrategia" Mario Benedetti_


	10. Capitulo IX

**IX.**

_Caras.._

_Súbete_

_Y a girar_

_en el cruel carrusel_

_Con su infinito andar..._

_Malla azul..._

_Un vaivén..._

_Falso es..._

_¿Quién es quien?_

_Un bufón..._

_Mueca en faz..._

_Áureo ver..._

_Naipe y As..._

_¡Festival!_

_Sombra hirviente..._

_Farsa real..._

_¡Festival!_

_Con lujuria_

_escudriñar..._

_¡Festival!_

_¡Te hallaran_

_aunque te hallas_

_escondido!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Noche estrellada, clima tranquilo, coches van coches vienen, brillos, luces, telas, joyas, glamour y plumas...

Baile de Mascaras en la Opera de Paris

Libertades bajo la excusa perfecta, divertidos los nobles hacen gala de disfraces y locuras que acabaran cuando las mascaras dejen de protegerlos, tan delgada es la línea que los separa de sus mas oscuros anhelos...

Entre la multitud que arribaba al edificio, los primos Abend tuvieron a bien infiltrase llenos de contento, ocultos tras sus fijos antifaces y luciendo finos trajes de sobria originalidad se separaron una vez dentro, Pierre era solicitado por diversas señoritas que saturarían su noche mientras Clitia deseaba saludar a algunas personas antes de iniciar su feliz cruzada de eliminación de pretendientes, mientras bebía pausadamente de una copa analizaba cuan delicioso era usar un antifaz, burlarse impunemente de los nobles caballeros que la cortejaban, humillándolos y exponiendo ante otros su cínico interés, por naturaleza cada noble en aquel lugar tenia varias manchas de fango en su existencia sin embargo encontraban increíblemente agradable dar rienda suelta a sus criticas sobre los demás, la joven sabía que las palabras que había logrado sacarles a sus prospectos frente al resto llegarían concienzudamente aderezadas a oídos de su querida tía haciéndolos caer de su gracia.

Habrían pasado ya varias horas de su llegada, contenta reía a carcajada abierta de un conocido carnicero que solía mirar a las jóvenes como interesantes trozos de carne, cuando hubo exclamaciones grupales al respecto de un llamativo personaje que cruzaba el vestíbulo en aquel instante, guiada por su curiosidad la chica no pudo mas que ir a mirarlo, la Muerte Roja avanzaba majestuosa

-Ay no es cierto

Se dijo absolutamente desconcertada, conocía perfectamente aquel disfraz, era tan fascinante como lo había imaginado al ver los diseños aunque desde luego no esperaba que fuese de un color tan llamativo, exhalo resignada, eso le pasaba por dejarle las cosas y no preguntar antes, aunque por otro lado había sido una grata sorpresa, mientras observaba las reacciones de los asistentes noto un domino blanco que se movía siguiendo a uno negro, le resulto llamativo el negro parecía desesperado por alejarse mientras el blanco parecía atraído hacia la figura escarlata, entretenida se acaricio los labios cuidadosamente pintados imaginando la identidad de tan interesante pareja pero su interés duro poco al mirar a un pobre infeliz que casi dejaba la vida victima del terror que le había despertado el verse atrapado por la huesuda mano de aquel siniestro personaje, aquello fue advertencia suficiente, la comitiva opto por respetar la prohibición que se leía en el manto, dejando a la Muerte la libertad de moverse a donde quisiese sin objeción alguna.

Deduciendo un punto donde interceptarlo la joven no dudó en echar a correr, espectáculo llamativo para quienes habían estado sintiendo su mirada, aquella lechuza que tan misteriosamente los había estado observando ahora volaba como si finalmente hubiese hallado a su presa, mientras esquivaba en los atiborrados pasillos topo con algunos conocidos que afortunadamente no la reconocieron permitiéndole seguir de largo hasta llegar al corredor previsto, sitio simplemente ideal para su posible entrevista ya que atraídos por el baile que recomenzaba pocos eran los que se hallaban en el lugar, intentado tranquilizar su agitado corazón se apoyo en una columna, no fue necesario esperar demasiado...

A paso lento, la Muerte Roja se acercaba saboreando el poderío de aquella noche, tras un lánguido suspiro destinado a liberar su pecho del exceso de aire que lo agobiaba, la joven se planto en medio del camino deteniendo así el paseo de su esperado anfitrión

-Buenas Noches

Palabras corteses en aquellos labios oscuros, perfilados por una guardia de pequeñas plumas, el hombre se detuvo mas impresionado por el suave tono de aquel saludo que por la obstaculización del camino, busco un indicio y lo hallo en aquellos ojos conocidos que lo miraban con fijeza a través del antifaz

-Mademoiselle Abend

Concluyó con la plena certeza que la sonrisa de ella le otorgo

-Monsieur Erik

Pronunció entretenida con aquella especie de confirmación en contra dela tradición, no muy lejos de ellos un par de mujeres se santiguaron antes de abandonar el corredor, resultaba tétrico estar cerca de aquellas figuras: un ave de mal agüero y su maldición en persona.

-Le suplico discreción, esta noche paseo de incógnito

Creyó prudente puntualizar aunque sabía de antemano que la discreción en la joven era sin duda una habilidad bien ensayada aunque le causo cierta desazón verla ahogar una risa

-ah! En verdad? Temo informarle que el baile entero se pregunta quien es el incógnito

Sentenció ahogando una nueva risa, Erik desvió la mirada era inútil tratar de negarlo

-El sastre hizo un buen trabajo

Clitia regresaba a lo negocios, él decidió ignorar aquel tema al menos por solo ese momento en que la miraba con detalle, un vestido en color hueso servia de fondo, un ligero abrigo largo con pinceladas en cafés, negros y amarillos, simulaba el plumaje del cuerpo, quiso acariciar el vaporoso velo que cubría sus cabellos pero sus manos no se movieron y una leve exhalación apenas alcanzo a acariciar las plumas del antifaz y la diadema

-Una lechuza...creí ver a un pichón en el baile seguramente _Pierrot _

Comentó finalmente aunque sin lograr hallar el tono correcto, no estaba seguro de si debía o no burlarse, no con ella

-Un halcón y le suplico no lo llame de ese modo

Se quejó desplegando el abanico de plumas en su mano, Erik se preguntó si aquella fascinación por usar el dichoso objeto no era una forma de esconderle sus autenticas reacciones

-Es verdad...disculpe... esta noche...

Esta noche él se estaba disculpando por un simple comentario? Era claro que en efecto se sentía demasiado bien por una parte y por otra se sentía demasiado obligado para con aquella mujer, o era que resultaba llamativo tratar con ella? Tener la incertidumbre de sus reacciones, miró a su alrededor algunas parejas bailaban, el eco dela música vibraba en las paredes, esa noche era perfecta, se burlaría de los administradores, al finalizar el baile Christine regresaría a su lado, tenía algo especial preparado, el momento había llegado y frente a él se encontraba la mujer que había contribuido a que todo eso fuera posible viéndolo bien parecía que si había una buena razón para algo de gratitud, se inclinó y le ofreció su mano

-Bailamos?

Murmuró con gentileza aunque un tanto inseguro, ella lo miro ligeramente turbada aunque el antifaz se encargo de ocultar su rubor

-Encantada

Sonrió colocando su palma sobre la del otro. Bailaron, Clitia reía mientras él le contaba lo que haría a los administradores, como había ideado todo, la carta que les había enviado, el disfraz de capuchino, los pocos presentes habían optado por ignorar a la extraña pareja concentrándose en sus propios intereses, incluso Erik había perdido el interés en sus propias palabras entretenido en la contemplación de su pareja que no paraba de reír de las maldades contadas y cometidas, era tan maravilloso el sonido de aquella risa, tan cristalino que resultaba inconscientemente contagioso, mientras ellos bailaban en el solitario corredor, al alrededor dela pista principal, en varias columnas, en algunas ventanas, incluso en la boca de varios invitados, una fría risa se dejo escuchar atemorizando a mas de uno, para los mas familiarizados con el lugar la explicación fue sencilla, el Fantasma de la Opera reía pero la razón solo podía presagiar futuras desgracias talvez mayores a la del candelabro, algunos mas optimistas creyeron que solo se burlaba de ellos, era en todo caso aquella una fiesta de burlas por que no podría participar también el espectro? Finalmente lo cierto era que en aquel instante el hombre era feliz, justo como realmente nunca lo había sido quizá por ello era incapaz de identificar el sentimiento y por tal incapaz de demostrarlo concientemente, la música cesó finalmente, extrañado descubrió que no lograba convencerse de soltar la mano de la joven

-Ocurre algo?

Inquirió ella con suavidad como si no le resultase tan extraño, él negó lentamente

-Debí decirlo antes, luce bellísima

-Y usted imponente

Agradeció con cariño presionando la mano que los mantenía unidos, como si por un instante la realidad la hubiese abandonado quiso cerrar los ojos y recargarse en su pecho, esperar que la abrazara como lo hacía su primo, escucharlo cantar cerca de su oído, pero claro, aquello era imposible, sintió una punzada en el pecho, triste realidad que la sometía de nuevo, suspiró liberándose delicadamente de la mano de su amigo

-Muchas gracias, no imagina cuan divertida ha resultado ser esta noche para mi, pero el tiempo apremia, usted tiene una cita a la que no debe faltar sería triste perderse tan divertida ocasión con sus administradores y...yo debo ir en busca de mi pequeño pichón

Sonrió despidiéndose con premura, Erik la miró desaparecer en el iluminado umbral preguntándose finalmente

¿En donde estaría Christine?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pos anda soportando los insultos del buen vizconde que le cree desposeída de virtud y una mujerzuela que se esta aprovechando de él, en fin nunk acabare de comprender a esa chica espero les halla gustado este capitulo, perdonaran la escena de baile no pude evitármela jajaja aunque creo que quedo bastante viable, saben.. me fascina que usen su imaginación para las escenas solo que en este caso como sugerencia les cuento que la risa de Erik suele sonar en mi cabecita como la de David Staller en su versión del fantasma y a la hora de bailar Clitia con él, me inspire en una pieza llamada Butou del OST 3 de Full Metal Achimist_

_Les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo tendremos un poco mas de Pierre y de Raoul (arg! es bien 6ifícil escribir con Raoul) hasta la proxima n.n_


	11. Capitulo X

**X**.

_Mi táctica es_

_quedarme en tu recuerdo_

_no se como ni se_

_con que pretexto_

_pero quedarme en voz_

_Mi táctica es_

_ser franco_

_y saber que sos franca_

_y que no nos vendamos_

_simulacros_

_para que entre los dos_

_no haya telón_

_ni abismos_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mientras besaba con delicadeza la nuca de su bella acompañante, Pierre notó la presencia de un personaje con domino blanco que caminaba cual alma en pena sin tener muy fija una dirección, si aquello ya le había causado cierta gracia la situación aumento al verlo chocar contra un pilar y arrancarse la mascara, el joven Abend se vio en la necesidad de disculparse un momento con la joven en sus brazos e ir en busca del rincón mas cercano donde soltar las carcajadas que tan cómica visión le habían producido, no tan motivadas por la acción como por la identidad del implicado, pasados unos instantes su estomago comenzaba a resentirse de tan feliz ejercicio por lo que respirando profundamente decidió regresar a las agradables compañías de las que dada la hora ya debería de irse despidiendo, recién había abandonado el rincón cuando topo con la causa de sus risas, aquellos ojos desesperados eran embargados por una profunda tristeza.

El vizconde Chagny era presa de terribles conflictos internos, finalmente caía en la cuenta de que haber asistido a ese baile solo podía explicarse como un error, sin embargo también sentía que mucho de lo que había dicho y hecho era correcto, si, tan correcto que ahora ella lo odiaba o al menos debería odiarlo, con dolor sentía cada una de las amargas palabras con que había insultado a su amada como un chorro de plomo derretido en la espalda, "Mujerzuela de Teatro" quien en sus cinco sentidos llamaba así a la mujer de su vida, quien la injuriaba de aquel modo? estúpido, mas que estúpido, no era ella una triste victima?, no había padecido como una mártir sus ataques?, no era su rostro el de un alma agonizante? Evidentemente él había cavado su propia tumba, si ella lo despreciaba tenia la seguridad de que solo recogía frutos delo sembrado y sin embargo no parecía que a pesar de todo lo perdonaba? Que aceptaba parte de su culpa y lo miraba como a un desdichado enamorado?

-Que tenemos aquí?

Pronunció el sujeto con el que había chocado mientras una cruel sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios, Raoul creyó reconocerlo pero no estaba seguro en aquel momento su mente no podía enfocarse en nada le parecía que los sueños, la realidad y las posibilidades se mezclaban en un todo en el que se hallaba atrapado

-Un triste _Pierrot _lloriqueando por su corista ejem quiero decir su _Colombina_

Sonrió mordaz, aquella voz... aquella mirada ...el joven enamorado se sentía demasiado débil como para rescatar el coraje que horas antes había desbordado frente a la desdichada Christine

-Que paso? El rescate en el carro en movimiento no fue tan sencillo? El monstruo la había atado y no pudo saltar contigo? O es que finalmente notó que no vales la pena-

A medida que hablaba Pierre iba sintiendo un profundo resentimiento asentarse en su pecho, mayor aún al notar que el otro no se defendía, ni siquiera para eso servia, todo el valor con que martirizaba a su frágil amiga se esfumaba enfrente de un igual, pensando en aquello tomo por el cuello al joven empujándolo a la pared, sentía un profundo odio por aquel sujeto

-Que harás ahora triste Raoul

Inquirió con desprecio, un desprecio del que el vizconde se sentía merecedor, abatido por la culpa no alcanzaba mas que a mantener su mirada fija en aquellas dagas esmeralda que atravesaban la careta de su agresor para clavársele en el rostro, aquel triste rostro que a pesar de todo no lograba rivalizar con el sufrimiento marcado en el de su amada, sendas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas perdiéndose tras su blanco antifaz, si aquel ser era su juez, aceptaría ser culpable

-Feliz velada no es así? Me despido

Las palabras pronunciadas con cortesía por una voz femenina a pocos pasos de ellos parecieron obrar un piadoso encantamiento, en segundos Raoul se vio libre pues el halcón había desaparecido dejando a su presa para que se ahogase en su culpa quizá después de todo si había sido castigado.

Mientras tanto rumbo a la salida, colgada del brazo de Pierre, Clitia bajaba las escaleras

-Te divertiste pequeña Atenea?

Inquirió amablemente el joven halcón, ella se quitó finalmente la mascara, la brisa nocturna acarició sus mejillas que la resintieron dada la destemplanza, un leve matiz rojizo acudió a cubrirlas

-Si, esta ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida

Sonrió y aquel gesto acudía a su rostro cada vez que recordaba lo vivido, cosa que ocurrió con persistencia constante las horas siguientes y aún mas al otro día cuando se presentó en la casa del lago

-Bienvenida-

La voz del hombre denotaba una satisfacción inmensa, de no existir la mascada, Clitia habría esperado ver una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, tuvimos una agradable velada cierto?

Lo pensó... claro que lo pensó, por un momento esperó que tanta satisfacción se debiera a su encuentro en el corredor, a su charla, a aquellos momentos tomada de su mano, sonrió mientras se apropiaba dela mesa que hacia de su escritorio en aquella morada

-Excelente y productiva

Puntualizó él con cierta jovialidad, ella acomodo el tintero e inicio sus menesteres contables, Erik la miro con detenimiento sintiéndose de repente ignorado, como si el que comenzara a escribir con calma en aquellos libros la desapareciera, meditabundo rodeo la mesa para ir a contemplar aquel encanto desvanecedor en el libro desde la espalda de su hechicera

-Quiere ver si le he cobrado de mas?

Bromeo ella volteando para mirarlo, aunque su sonrisa se congelo un momento, había que aceptar que hablarle a aquella mascada negra resultaba complejo, impersonal, a veces aquello la exasperaba al grado de que un par de ocasiones había deseado arrancársela, hablar con él cara a cara, sin embargo si los negocios le habían enseñado algo era a controlar sus impulsos en bien del contrato, tras meditarlo con bastante paciencia había llegado a obligarse a entender que desposeerlo de aquella tela era una acción tan insultante como que él la desnudara enfrente de una concurrencia

-Se podría pensar que tiene los detalles de cada franco que se mueve dentro de su compañía

Comentó admirado señalando la columna en que aparecían detalladas con precisión las transacciones, ella sonrió

-En absoluto, las irregularidades siempre están presentes

-Algo inevitable dada la importancia de su compañía

-Si... supongo que si, generalmente para mantener todo en orden suelo ignorarlas siempre y cuando sean pequeñas y no se repitan

Explicó con naturalidad, obligándose a dejar de mirarlo para reanudar sus anotaciones concentrándose en el libro, él no se movio parecía continuar leyendo aunque por unos momentos la joven pudo sentir que la miraba a ella, la pluma tembló en su mano, sus nervios la traicionaban con crueldad

¿Qué pasaba?

Quizá..

Se había acostumbrado a ser ignorada, fuera delos negocios, era raro que charlaran...Clitia se había habituado a ser la segunda sombra en aquella morada, dos seres envueltos en la oscuridad de sus miedos, sus tormentos, siempre inmersos en sus respectivos asuntos, coexistiendo mas no interactuando y he aquí que el orden establecido se rompía, para los terribles temores que sobre sus sentimientos comenzaban a embargarla aquel cambio no era en ninguna forma favorable y sin embargo resultaba tan grato...

-Esta cantidad no concuerda

Lo oyó decir señalando una cifra, ella presto atención recargando su rostro en el brazo que cruzaba sobre su hombro

-No veo

Se quejó tomando la mano que señalaba y apartándola a un costado, asustado Erik la retiro de inmediato apartándose, ella no lo noto, hojeaba paginas anteriores a la vez que revisaba algunos recibos, el hombre miro el vaivén de aquellas manos protegidas por unos sencillos guantes marrón que ostentaban algunas salpicaduras de tinta, sonrió, era curioso verla cambiarse los guantes cada vez que llegaba todo con tal de no manchar los mas finos, miro entonces sus propias manos, con cuanta naturalidad las tomaba ella aún sin los guantes...

Valorando aquello pensó en Christine, en cuan grande era su horror las primeras veces, cuando por descuido llegaba a rozarle las manos o el rostro, sus ojos se entrecerraban y una mueca involuntaria contraía sus labios, ante aquello él no podía mas que disculparse herido y apenado...

-No puedo creerlo

Clitia se dejo caer en la silla con la mano en la sien, notoriamente estaba contrariada y un tanto enojada

-Pierre lo vigilaba, se desconfiaba de él y aun así...

Hablaba sola, los ojos cerrados, el ceño contraído...

-Descuidos de algún conocido?

Inquirió sutilmente el hombre haciéndole recordar en donde se encontraba y en presencia de quien, ella lo miro en el fondo de sus ojos había cierta tristeza

-Se arriesgo demasiado y lo habrá pagado caro... hace poco Pierre lucia enfadado, note que había despachado un negocio a mis expensas pero no le pregunte, generalmente termino enterándome en las cuentas, ahora todo es claro

Acomodo los recibos en el libro con cansancio

-Entonces el problema se soluciono antes de que lo notara, eso si es eficiencia

Comentó extrañado de verla tan preocupada, como si temiera por la suerte del defraudador, medito un poco llegando a la conclusión de que el famoso Pierre resultaba un joven extraño, difícil de leer, de prever, lejano del todo de aquella primera impresión de chicuelo mimado que de el se había formado tras verlo temblar aquella noche en su palco

-Nunca entenderé la ambición que envía a algunos a la boca del lobo solo para ser tragados

Siseo la joven con voz débil, intentando desviar su mirada de ella el hombre limpio con dedicación algunas manchas cerca del tintero

-Llegara el día en que logre tener su dinero siempre en casa, sin fugas, ni siquiera al pagarle a sus empleados, estoy seguro que eso le ahorrara muchos dolores de cabeza, no sería agradable?

Pronuncio con cierto humor, sin embargo aquellas palabras parecieron hacerla reaccionar con una especie de desprecio, desconcertado pensó en disculparse aunque sin saber muy bien porque, ella pareció reaccionar y sonrió condescendiente

-Monsieur Erik ¿sabe lo que es una tienda de raya?

Inquirió amablemente, él la observo negando lentamente, no, en verdad no tenia idea de lo que era, Clitia pareció divagar "en casa..." articularon sus labios pero no dijo nada, acaricio sus labios con la pluma y sus ojos se posaron en él

-Fue un gran baile el de anoche

Afirmó con delicia cambiando sutilmente de tema, él opto por aceptarlo, en realidad ardía en deseos de contarle la nueva situación, aquella bendita esperanza además ella parecía esperar su confidencia, se aclaro la garganta y en favor de propiciar la encantadora risa que tanto había disfrutado la noche anterior, optó por comenzar con el encuentro delos capuchinos...

Lejos de ahí alguien mas rememoraba con desesperado desconsuelo los acontecimientos de aquella noche mientras recordaba el demacrado rostro de Christine, las tristes lagrimas que le había provocado y la lluvia de insultos con que la había herido, el vizconde de Chagny trataba de descubrir que pecado habría cometido para que su tierno amor de infancia se hubiera convertido en aquella misteriosa tragedia, llena de dualidades y desconfianzas.

Ah... cruel destino que al verlo hallar de nuevo a su antigua amiga, le había permitido soñar con soleados reencuentros que con llevarían dulces promesas de amor eterno, la triste verdad era tan terrible, él un pobre enamorado que se disputaba el corazón de una bella hada con una maligna sombra que garantizando su demoníaca ascendencia la había hecho presa de un infernal hechizo disfrazándose de angelical presencia, inocente Christine, pobre alma cruelmente manipulable, por cuantas penas no la había hecho pasar ya aquel perverso ser, medito en aquello mientras llegaba a la casa de la señora Valerius en pos de respuesta que lo llevaran a auto convencerse de la sincera inocencia de su amada, dio tres golpes a la puerta como si contara las palabras de su primera y vital pregunta...

"¿Quien es Erik?"

Erik llegaba por fin a la gran noticia del relato y era sin duda un hombre feliz

-Christine me ha jurado que no se casara con el vizconde

Soltó finalmente encantado

-Mon deu que excelente noticia

Sonrió encantada la joven sintiendo que se libraba de un fuerte peso aunque el estomago le dio un vuelco, la pluma resbalo de su mano, él se agacho para recogerla pero el objeto había huido hasta debajo dela mesa haciéndole necesario ponerse en cuclillas para alcanzarlo

-Deseaba ir a visitar a madame Valerius cuya salud ha estado un tanto delicada, por eso se ha marchado esta mañana...

Explicaba mientras se estiraba

-...pero antes de irse...

Tomo la pluma

-... ha aceptado mi anillo

Concluyo triunfal entregándosela

-Gracias...

Sonrió ella con dulzura, estaban tan cerca que hubiese sido sencillo abrazarlo pero no se animaba a hacerlo por muy fácil que fuera explicar el gesto, ella simplemente no se atrevía, un tanto molesta se encontró preguntándose el porque, acaso no sería normal abrazarlo como una felicitación? Miss Daaé le había dado su palabra, entonces se alejaría del vizconde, se alejaría para mantener su palabra, porque si continuaba cerca de él su decisión se tambalearía bajo el peso de su contrariado corazón, Clitia se pregunto de quien estaba hablando en aquel ultimo pensamiento "de Christine, de quien mas" se obligo a creer aquella respuesta que después de todo no era acaso una buena noticia? No valía un abrazo? "No" susurró pero en compensación sus sonrisa se amplio

-Un poco mas de tiempo querido amigo...cuando su talento sea un hecho innegable en todo Paris, notará que no regresa a este lago por gratitud o miedo, notará que regresa por usted, solo por usted

Sus palabras estaban tan llenas de convicción que Erik empezó a considerar que quizá fueran una realidad y no solo una feliz esperanza, miró aquel rostro de piel canela finamente enmarcado por un par de tirabuzones y se levanto con dignidad

-Parte de esto es gracias a usted mademoiselle Abend

Recito, ella negó lentamente con la cabeza

-En lo absoluto, no ha sido cosa mía...

Erik rió, una de aquellas irónicas carcajadas que tanto deleitaban a la joven

-Por favor evite este discurso de modestia, podría decir que le debo cierta gratitud, pero aborrezco pensar que es algo tan efímero como un deber, no... sabe, tiene usted mi amistad mas sincera, a partir de hoy en lo que sea que yo pueda ayudarle no dude en comentármelo

Pronunció en un tono tan suave y amable que bien podría haberse usado para una confesión de amor, Clitia se ruborizo al descubrirse imaginando otro tipo de palabras pronunciadas por aquella voz, abandonó finalmente su asiento

-Se lo agradezco

Sonrió posando su mano en el hombro de él

-Y le aseguro que tiene de mi...una amistad semejante

Concluyó encantada, maravillada, tanto era el calor que de aquella mano emanaba que el hombre se sintió desconcertado por enésima ocasión frente a aquella mujer

-Bueno...ahora... tengo un obsequio para usted

Comentó esforzándose por no demostrar aquella desazón que lo aquejaba, rápidamente se acerco al escritorio y saco una pequeña caja que presento a su invitada, ella la tomo preguntándole con la mirada si podía abrirla, él asintió, dentro había un par de listones negros decorados con fino encaje y bordados plateados, la mirada de ella basto para saber que estaba encantada, satisfecho Erik tomo su aire de autosuficiencia

-Eso es solo un detalle, mi regalo señorita es una oportunidad que muchos desearían, puede usted pedirme cualquier cosa que este en posición de darle

Ofreció orgulloso, era claro que tras escuchar aquello la joven había pensado de inmediato en una opción pero la expresión de su rostro denotaba que se hallaba en el importante dilema de declinar cortésmente la generosa oferta o aceptarla con modestia, de pronto bajo la mirada solo para negarse con gracia tras lo cual se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, habiendo ya dispuesto todo se enfilo a la salida pero él le cerro el paso

-Por favor... me sentiré ofendido...

Comenzó, ella lo miro detenidamente con aquellos ojos negros, exhaló resignada

-Quiero el Palco numero 5

Pronuncio con calma

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Wiiiii Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo_

_Que les pareció el capitulo? Es el mas largo que hemos tenido jijiji pero no halle bien a bien donde cortarlo puesto que se desarrolla en el mismo día se me antojo que debía ir junto, saben Pierre me desconcierta cada vez mas, siento que se me esta yendo delas manos y se convierte en uno de esos personajes de los que termino solo contando lo que hacen, eso me preocupa no se que esperar de él y parece que Erik también noto eso, por otro lado Raulito me sigue siendo muy complicado su ambivalencia de mártir enamorado y patán ardido me resulta bien difícil, cuando escribo con él termino desesperada pero en este cap lo vimos mucho, creo que debo disculparme por esa escena tan churra de Clitia con Erik declarándose amistad, mil perdones pero no me la pude evitar, juro que lo intente de veras, bueno en fin esto me gusta avanzamos a buen ritmo nos vemos en el siguiente n.n_

_Les paso el dato de la tienda de raya pa quien no le capto_

_La Tienda de raya era un establecimiento de crédito para el abasto básico, ubicada junto a las fábricas o haciendas y donde los obreros o campesinos eran obligados a realizar sus compras._

_Las tiendas de raya eran propiedad de los patrones y ahí expendían comestibles, licores y ropas de baja calidad. El pago a los trabajadores se hacía mediante vales que sólo se podían canjear en la tienda de raya del patrón, quien recuperaba todo el dinero erogado en pagar los sueldos ya que por lo general revendía los productos a un precio más alto. Cuando al trabajador, que recibía salarios muy bajos por exhaustivas jornadas, no le alcanzaba para pagar los productos que permitieran su subsistencia y la de su familia, se veía obligado a comprar a crédito con un alto interés y así adquiría una deuda que, si en vida no la pagaba, era heredada a su descendencia o a otros familiares._

_"Tactica y estrategia" Mario Benedetti_


	12. Capitulo XI

**XI.**

Gewiss, so liebt ein Freund den Freund

Wie ich Dich liebe, Rätselleben

Obich in Dir gejauchzt, geweint,

Od Du mir Glück, ob Schmerz gegeben

.-.-.-.-O lo que es lo mismo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como el amigo ama al amigo,

así como yo te amo, vida inexplicable,

me hagas reír, me hagas llorar,

me des la dicha o el dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes...

Christine se preguntaba con total seriedad y cierto desespero ¿que rayos estaba haciendo?, las cosas habían llegado a un punto que comenzaba a asustarla, no solo había jurado que no se casaría con Raoul si no que le había jurado a este que no se casaría con nadie, como si fuera capaz de sostener ambas promesas, como si verdaderamente deseara sostener ambas promesas, arrebujo sus manos la una contra la otra intentando definir si verdaderamente había dado su palabra a ambos hombres, si dios la castigaría, si... suspiró, pensándolo mas tranquilamente podía alegar en defensa suya que no le habían dejado opción alguna, cierto! No le habían dado opción alguna, acaricio el anillo dorado que lucia en el dedo con cierto temor mientras recordaba la febril emoción con que su maestro se lo había dado..

¿Acaso podría haberse negado? Por supuesto que no! No a ese ser de mágica voz cuya existencia había sido acribillada por trágicas circunstancias, su ángel, su amado ángel, de nuevo un suspiro

-Si...tan solo...se viera como un ángel

Musitó mientras un nuevo pensamiento era atraído por su ultima frase, quizá, si tal hubiese sido el caso, él no hubiera decidido amarla a ella, en realidad a veces se preguntaba si la amaba a ella o solo a su voz, su hermosa voz de dulces tonos a la que su padre había educado desde pequeña, ah! su dulce padre ¡que consejos le daría ahora! miró el retrato colgado de la pared como esperando una respuesta, pero la imagen callaba regresándola al origen de su melancolía, a la razón que la había impulsado a los brazos del ángel, como añoraba aquellos tiempos del violín y los cuentos, los tiempos de los que Raoul era parte, cuando siendo pequeños no importaban las clases y los títulos, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que de cierta forma se sentía atada a él aunque se debatía en el motivo que la impulsaba, varias veces había creído que se trataba de amor, si, que estaba enamorada de sus dulces maneras, su bellos rostro... pero había soportado de él injurias imposibles de perdonar a un enamorado, lo que la hacía pensar que lo amaba como un hermano, un compañero, el cómplice de sus secretos... fue muy duro saber que la juzgaba como el resto, él, el único ser del que había esperado comprensión y consuelo como en aquellos años, mitigando un par de lagrimas se llevo una mano a la sien, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, pensar en aquel asunto cada vez le hacia notar mas y mas que no podía prescindir de ninguno en su vida, pero el Ángel era celoso y Raoul desconfiado...

-Dios Mío! En que estaba pensando cuando inicie este juego!

Se dijo atormentada mientras lejos de ahí Raoul encantado planeaba lo que haría con aquel mes de "novios".

A contra destino...

Acodada en el barandal de su nuevo palco, Clitia observaba entretenida la magnifica obra que era aquel teatro, una joven se aclaro la garganta a su espalda lo que la hizo voltear para encontrarse con la suplicante e impaciente mirada de la pequeña bailarina, Clitia exhalo aburrida acariciando su cabello descuidadamente

-Él ...

Comenzó la chica jugueteando con el encaje de su falda

-Si, si, él sabrá que existes

Aseguró la morena aburrida, causando la máxima sonrisa de gratitud de la otra lo que le obligo a hacerle una pregunta mas

-Estas segura de que sabes en donde te metes?

-Lo Amo

Clitia suspiró, dándole la espalda nuevamente a la joven, miro el teatro pensando en su primo en el dulce Pierre que la había acompañado su primera noche ahí, el calor de sus dedos acariciándole el rostro mientras le susurraba intentos de explicación a los decorativos, su mirada se poso en las estatuas de antiguas doncellas

-Hubo en la antigua Grecia una joven que se enamoro de Apolo, el apuesto y maravilloso dios Sol, cada día esperaba el amanecer sentada en un prado y miraba a su amado recorrer el firmamento hasta que su luz era demasiada obligándola a apartar la mirada, un día él la noto e incapaz de ignorar tan dulce mirada la saludaba en ocasiones causando con tan nimio gesto la alegría de ella, pero un día Apolo miró mas allá de aquel prado y noto que la hija del rey dela ciudad era muy hermosa por lo que esa noche decidió visitarla, el furtivo encuentro fue bien recompensado, la princesa se enamoro del dios haciendo de sus encuentros nocturnos una costumbre, quiso entonces el hado que cierta noche al volver del prado la joven que tanto idolatraba al sol, notara cierto brillo especial en una habitación del palacio, su acercamiento fue instintivo, inocente incluso, pero el castigo fue cruel pues pudo sentir con total conciencia como se destruía su corazón al mirar a los enamorados compartir el lecho, desesperada se alejó pero los celos la invadían, al día siguiente pidió una audiencia con el Rey y le contó lo que había visto aunque ocultando que se trataba de un dios, la deshonra que el soberano sintió fue tal que mando enterrar a su hija viva a los ojos de su amado que desesperado no podía ir en su ayuda hasta que terminara su recorrido, al anochecer corrió a liberarla pero era demasiado tarde, el tiempo pasó, las Erinias atormentaban con crueldad a la joven, además por si fuera poco azares del destino hicieron que la verdad llegara a oídos del dios quien no volvió a mirarla, aquello era demasiado, llorando lo llamo, imploro su perdón, se disculpo de mil formas a grito abierto pero nada funciono, al final ella se quedo sentada en aquel prado, muda e inmóvil, con los ojos cansados de llorar mirándolo, siempre mirándolo, ya no importaba que sus ojos se lastimaran, ya no importaba nada, apiadados los dioses la convirtieron en una flor que hasta nuestros días sigue al sol desde su prado, sin alcanzarlo, sin que la mire...

La bailarina la observó extrañada tratando de comprender si aquella historia era una especie de advertencia, si acaso le decía que amar a Pierre solo la llevaría a un final oscuro y triste

-Que crueldad

Murmuró, Clitia se hecho a reír por lo que sintiendose ofendida se marcho, la joven fue a acomodarse al asiento

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba mitos griegos

Pronuncio una voz a su espalda, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, lo esperaba...

-Aún no se arrepiente?

Inquirió sin voltear siquiera era tan agradable escucharlo, incluso cerro los ojos para tratar de notar el momento en que aquel fantasma tomaba posesión del palco, una mano se poso en el respaldo

-En absoluto

Sentenció él con convicción, la joven se encogió de hombros, le había prometido regresarle el palco sin problema cuando él decidiera arrepentirse de tan inconsciente obsequio, pero al parecer eso no sería tan rápido como ella lo habría esperado

-Y ..dígame ¿cual era el nombre dela joven enamorada del sol?

Inquirió afable, la joven suspiró había esperado que le ahorrara pensar en aquello de hecho se pregunto si no lo había hecho a propósito, miro las estatuas

-Clitia

Su voz se apago en un instante

-Un detalle en común ¿verdad?

-Si, fue un capricho de mi padre

Medio explico escuchando las voces de sus recuerdos, el susurro con que su madre pronunciaba el nombre, dotando a cada silaba de tan encantadora atracción que escucharla era como sentir una caricia, si, fue capricho de su padre acatar todas las ordenes que su esposa dio con respecto a la niña, el nombre, la habitación, los girasoles en la cuna...

-Creo que equivocaron su papel en la obra, usted debía ser la hija del Rey

Pronuncio quedamente el hombre como si deseara que su voz se perdiera en los pensamientos de la joven, confundiéndose...

-¿porque lo dice?

La pregunta fue hecha obligada por el tono de aquel comentario, ambos miraban a las antiguas mujeres que decoraban la fachada

-Porque la hija del rey era hermosa...

Respondió con soltura mientras Clitia se auto-convencía de que el "igual que usted" que había escuchado después solo había sido producto de su imaginación, se aclaro la garganta, la triste verdad era que si lo había escuchado y era inútil ignorarlo

-Triste defecto

Sonrió acariciando el terciopelo bajo su brazo, esta vez era ella quien lo obligaba a preguntar pero al notar el indudable desconcierto del hombre en su silencio, decidió continuar

-Imagino que entenderá la situación en que me encuentro a mi edad y en mi posición...

Acarició los anillos en sus dedos, como queriendo mostrar la ausencia de una argolla en particular que sin embargo era ocultada por el anillo de la promesa con su primo

-Ya debería estar casada, la buena de mi tía es acosada por tan indudable verdad que se ha prometido ponerle solución al detalle

-Tal cosa no debería presentar problema es usted una dama llena de cualidades

-La discreción una delas mejores verdad?

Bromeó aunque él percibió un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras, lo que lo confundió impidiéndole contestar

-En fin, como bien dice, no debería haber problemas, pretendientes hay demasiados, soy yo la que los rechaza, se que talvez no podré hacerlo por siempre y llegara el día en que deba ceder-suspiró-"los buenos prospectos" me ven como un buen negocio, me cortejan porque les conviene, una joven al frente de importante compañía, familia respetable y por fortuna agraciada, el sacrificio no es tanto, por eso... desearía ser horrible así al menos al casarse conmigo tendrían que vivir eternamente con ese castigo al pecado de su ambición

-No sabe lo que dice

La voz de Erik sonó oscura y profunda, aquella mujer era incapaz de comprender la maldición que tan tontamente deseaba, él apenas la sobrevivía, sin importar el dinero, las virtudes y habilidades, nada tenia el suficiente valor si al verte huían aterrados, ella pareció notar el dejo de amargura en sus palabras de hecho no fue difícil entenderlo, se mordió el labio sintiendo un poco de culpa

-Miss Daaé canta esta noche verdad?

Cambió de tema

-Si...

Fue apenas un murmullo, el eco de su oscura soledad, se hizo de nuevo el silencio y por un momento Clitia creyó que volvían a ser aquellas sombras encerradas en su propio dolor...

Defendiendo el poder...

-¡He dicho que la carta esta en tu poder y así será hasta que te ordene lo contrario!

Pierre arrojo el fajo de documentos al rostro del aterrado prestamista que colocándoselo bajo el brazo abandono el corredor, el joven resoplo exasperado, mantener las "manos limpias" mientras amenazaba, ejecutaba, hundía y extorsionaba, era un asunto mas complejo que los anteriores, recargó la frente en el muro con la esperanza de que el frío dela roca desapareciera su dolor de cabeza

-No tenia idea de que sus negocios se desarrollaban en mis dominios joven Abend

Pronuncio una voz en las sombras, el joven enarco una ceja

-No siempre es así monsieur Fantasma

Respondió con fría calma, un caballero se dejo entrever en la oscuridad frente a él

-Pierre

-Erik

El oscuro caballero soltó una breve risa ante aquella especie de reconocimiento

-Entonces es verdad...

-Que estoy al tanto de los negocios de mi prima? Si, es verdad ¿lo dudó acaso?

La voz de Pierre era fría con un dejo de sondeo y una pizca de reclamo

-Con sinceridad no, estoy seguro que la palabra de mademoiselle Abend vale mas que las de muchos "caballeros" pero usted es el tercer implicado en este negocio, goza de su confianza sin embargo yo no lo conozco, he de admitir que no me había resultado un detalle de mayor relevancia hasta el día de hoy en que lo encontré en medio de tan interesante conversación

-Ha estado espiando entonces

-En realidad paseaba por aquí... pero dígame esta su prima al corriente de tan sutiles negociaciones?

Inquirió con total gentileza, tan perfectamente sincera que parecía bastante falsa, burlona incluso, el joven encadenado por fuertes razones de peso se limitaba a observarlo recordando las palabras de Clitia sobre la ansiedad y desesperación que aquella mascada causaba en ocasiones, el asfixiante deseo de querer despojarlo d ella para hablar cara a cara, trago saliva

-Con todo respeto me parece que jamás me he entrometido en sus asuntos, usted no tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en los míos

-Ah! pero se equivoca joven Abend los asuntos en mi palacio son mis asuntos

Puntualizó con calma y amabilidad, una amabilidad que le era cada vez mas exasperante a su interlocutor, Pierre hacia gala de todo su autocontrol había negocios importantes con aquel hombre, quizá no cuentas de absoluta necesidad para la empresa pero si para el mas importante negocio de la estabilidad de su dueña, si tan solo...exhaló

-Ella lo imagina pero nadie debe confirmárselo

Retomó la conversación mitigando como mejor pudo la amenaza en su respuesta, tras las sombras de aquel rostro, el joven pudo sentir la mirada evaluadora del autoproclamado dueño de tan extraña construcción, había que aceptar que sentía cierto respeto por él, las conversaciones de Clitia le habían permitido conocerlo y hacerse quizá una idea mas precisa de lo que el otro podía esperar, sin embargo por ese mismo motivo sentirse evaluado...

-Entonces como supuse tiene que ver con su negocio...

Aquellas palabras fueron un detonante. Lo juzgaba! El Fantasma de la Opera, aquel que sugería y siendo desatendido dejaba caer telones, escenografita y hasta candelabros a los culpables, lo juzgaba!

-Mantener a una mujer al frente de la compañía no es asunto sencillo!!

Gritó finalmente el joven, era demasiado, no soportaba sentirse juzgado por un hombre como aquel, el maldito espectro que extorsionaba a los administradores, molestaba a los abonados y manipulaba a los artistas, él mejor que nadie había consolidado su poder con las mismas técnicas que Pierre usaba para tratar de mantener el de su prima. Uno, dos pasos, la distancia entre ellos se acorto considerablemente

-Tiene las aptitudes...

Finalmente el dejo de burla había desaparecido de la voz de Erik

-Y esa es mi ventaja, conoce el negocio desde pequeña, sus habilidades contables son envidiables, su presencia impone...

El joven hizo una pausa como si evitara continuar enumerando cualidades que delatarían mucho de lo que debía ser un asunto personal, respiro hondo tratando de distinguir las llamas doradas que le habían mencionado detrás de aquella mascada, retomó

-Pero hay socios..enemigos y competencia

-Usted limpia el camino...

-Por los medios que sea necesario

Sentenció mortalmente serio, Erik ratificó por enésima ocasión lo equivocado que había estado con aquel chico, miró con detenimiento su rostro de finas facciones, los rubios cabellos, los iris esmeralda de aquellos ojos, aquel físico que le recordaba tanto a otro sujeto semejante a quien odiaba y el cual era radicalmente diferente a este..

-No seré yo quien se lo confirme

Acepto en respeto a la fiereza de aquella mirada, había mucha fuerza ahí, ira e incluso respeto, pensar aquello acrecentó un tanto su suficiencia, el joven por su parte asintió con la cabeza en señal de gratitud aunque sin suavizar la mirada, dada por terminada la conversación ambos hombres se dispusieron a tomar sus propios caminos, Pierre subió al palco la función no tardaría en comenzar, Erik por su parte debía darle los últimos susurros de aliento a su amada antes de verla triunfar de nuevo además tenia planeado molestar un poco al vizconde...

Christine Daaè salió al escenario, el teatro fue silencio y admiración hacia su bella persona, su hechizante voz, su clara inspiración, en discordia con su hermano Raoul de Chagny paso una de sus peores noches escuchando con odiosa aferración, un claro susurro que lo incitaba a buscar al dueño del anillo en la mano de su amada, al ángel de aquella dulce hada, al misterioso Erik, mientras en su palco Clitia se vio precisada a admitir que estaba celosa al abandonar la sala a media aria con tal de no seguir escuchando a la famosa revelación, Christine... Christine... dolor de cabeza la daba solo de pensar en cuan largo se estaba haciendo el cuento simple y sencillamente porque la chica no sabía elegir, gruño, aún podía escucharla por lo que buscando alejarse comenzó a subir y subir...

Luna menguante, Clitia la miraba entretenida desde el increíble palco que había encontrado huyendo de la discípula del ángel, la azotea dela opera, bello sitio de monumentales esculturas y magnifica vista, suspiró una sutil ventisca de fría corriente había logrado arrancar el listón que sujetaba sus cabello, hacia cuanto? Ya no lo recordaba quizá horas, ahora flotaban libres a expensas del viento, latigueando el rostro de la joven de momento en momento sin que esto le importara después de todo nunca había subido hasta ahí, nunca y ahora...

Frente a su mirada apareció el listón que había perdido, serpenteaba con el viento pero parecía atado a algo, busco ese algo y hallo la mano enguantada de un hombre, su corazón se agitó sentía que solo un hombre podría haberse acercado así hasta ella sin que lo notara, casi con certeza de saber a quien hallaría volteo a mirarlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Buenas Noches

Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, ella rió un poco, Erik se acerco para mirar la ciudad

-Es curioso, todo este tiempo nos hemos visto en las profundidades de mis dominios, bajo el oscuro techo de un subterráneo y hoy que estamos fuera es el cielo nocturno el que nos cubre, como si solo pudiera verla en la oscuridad.

Pronuncio vagamente como si no se refiriera a nadie en particular, miró el listón y volteando se acerco para anudárselo en el cabello, Clitia solo lo miraba, aquellas palabras la habían extrañado, que pasaba en ese momento? Porque en el infeliz instante en que sentía desmoronarse su feliz convicción de ayudarle por inocente simpatía, él aparecía, bajo una noche de luna pronunciando palabras suaves, tratándola con una familiaridad tan grata, el blanco listón resplandecía en medio de sus figuras recortadas a la tenue luz, dos sombras perdidas con las de las esculturas.

-Si, es curioso-acepto ella- pero aún en la oscuridad siempre ha habido luces, eternas noches iluminadas con resplandores fatuos, mire! Hoy es la luna pero vamos porque charlamos tan metafóricamente cualquiera diría que es una despedida o algo y solo ha sido una casualidad hallarnos aquí

Las ultimas palabras temblaron en sus labios ¿despedida? Sería posible?, era verdad que las cosas con Christine avanzaban pero..

-Es solo que estoy cansado de vivir en las sombras mademoiselle Abend

Comentó con tal tono que Clitia imagino una vaga sonrisa acompañando las palabras, eso la asusto, ahí estaba con aquel hombre amo de la oscuridad en quien había hallado un refugio, ella se refugiaba en sus sombras, le hacía compañía, pero el hombre hoy deseaba abandonar su dominio, comenzaba a verlo alejarse en pos del famoso ideal de una "vida normal" y a pesar de que eso significaba que la abandonaba a ella no podía intentar evitárselo, ante aquella verdad que venia a corroborar la triste sospecha que sobre su corazón tenia tembló visiblemente, él lo noto y afectuosamente la cubrió con su capa.

-Hace frió no debería estar aquí tan ligera de ropa

Advirtió amable, fue ahí donde todo termino, Clitia le tomo el abrazo apoyándose en él

-Gracias

Susurro con la certeza absoluta de que amaba a aquel hombre, tanto que con tal de obtenerle felicidad se ignoraría a si misma, Erik miro alrededor

-Sabe ...

Sus palabras tenían cierto tiento, como si se apenara incluso de pronunciarlas

-Es ahora cuando le pida el mas grande de los favores y cuando mas agradecido me siento por su ayuda bella señorita

Clitia lo miraba expectante, Erik volteo hacia la luna antes de regresarle la mirada

-Necesito un vestido de novia

Pronuncio con dulzura mientras la joven suplicaba por que las piernas no se le doblasen, él no lo noto, miraba la ciudad de nuevo, esa ciudad de la que quería ser un miembro mas con una casa y una esposa, la Lira de Apolo se alzaba a un costado Clitia miro al dios con una sonrisa de conmiseración que iba dedicada a ella misma, suspiró

-Mañana mismo escogeremos telas

Sonrió sin importarle si la escuchaba mientras en su mente se decía

"Mientras ignores tus celos él siempre volteará a saludarte"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola!! Wiiii por fin este onceavo capitulo, ñau ñau no imaginan cuan tardado me resulto u.u pero al fin esta terminado jijijijiji -mido contenta- lo único malo fue que también salió muy largo pero creo que valió la pena, como verán nos vamos acercando cada vez mas al complejo remolino de la noche fatídica, wow es impresionante como la historia me ha obligado a acelerarme, básicamente en el siguiente cap vendrá lo de Christine y Raoul en la lira de Apolo que como todos sabemos es el punto donde todo se pone verdaderamente feo ñammm haber que pasa mientras tanto no me negaran que nuestro final de cap si fue para sentirse mal por Clitia que te hagan eso si ha de doler bien feo._

_Me disculpo si la narración de su mito fue un poco larga es que sentía que tendría peso sobre todo con el dialogo final, además necesitaba contárselas para que entendieran un poquito porque le di ese nombre en particular, no se, Apolo y una chica enamorada de alguien que sabe que existe pero nunca le dará importancia..._

_Buee ojala les halla gustado y espero sus reviews n.n_

-Lou Andreas-Salomé


	13. Capitulo XII

**XII**.

Tengo que callar

Una vez mas

Solo pensamientos

No es momento para hablar.

Mírame, siénteme soy de carne y hueso

No soy un reflejo y no es malo lo que siento..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Música...

Violentos acordes de magistral belleza embargaban aquella tumba, la estancia siguiente dela puerta, la casa entera, el lago Averno...Clitia escucho aquellas notas desde la orilla del lago, no estaba segura de si debía o no ir, pero tras los últimos días necesitaba cada vez mas estar cerca de él, como un naufrago que se aferra a su trozo de frágil madera en mar abierto, sabiendo que pronto se romperá y entonces se hundirá del todo, si, la chica sabía que pronto volvería a hundirse en las profundidades de su tristeza y no habría ahí un fantasma a lado de quien compartir la oscuridad, por eso necesitaba aferrarse a aquellos últimos días..

Como había prometido aquella noche bajo la Lira las amonestaciones al respecto del vestido habían comenzado a correrse a partir del día siguiente, había muchos detalles que considerar al respecto, detalles que debían ser llenados por los gustos de la futura novia y que dadas las circunstancias en que recibiría el regalo resultaba complejo obtener, Erik se negó rotundamente ha siquiera tratar de indagar con la joven sobre el "que le gustaría" aseguraba que ella sospecharía y la sorpresa se echaría a perder. En semejantes circunstancias fue necesario recurrir a medios mas indirectos, afortunadamente palabras que provenientes de un prospecto causarían sospecha, viniendo de una amiga no eran mas que una sencilla platica de ensoñaciones, las buenas relaciones de Pierre en los cotilleos dela academia de artes ayudaron a aprovechar tan oportuno detalle, endulzada con las palabras del joven y confundida por su elocuente charla Meg Giry vio como propia la entretenida idea de preguntarles a las chicas sobre el vestido de novia que soñaban, entre sus adorables amiguitas figuraba la bella Christine que habiéndose tomado aquel jueguito de novios con Raoul muy enserio (al menos por ese mes) les platico placidamente a todas sus mas bellas fantasías sobre el vestido e incluso la ceremonia que soñaba, sabía que no eran mas que tristes deseos incumplibles pero resultaba delicioso imaginar su posible realidad, así pues la siguiente ocasión en que el joven Abend sorprendió a la pequeña Meg tomándola furtivamente por la cintura tras hallarla en un pasillo y le beso con dulzura el lóbulo, ella sonrojada no dudo en hablarle sobre sus charlas con sus amigas aderezándolas con no muy gratos detalles contra la virtud de cada una, en honor a la verdad había que aceptar que a Pierre le gustaba aquella chica pero...solo eso.

Finalmente conseguida la información se prosiguió a la elaboración de la especial prenda, finas telas, exquisitos encajes, preciosos bordados e incluso unas cuantas gemas, el ilusionado novio había pedido perlas, con sensatez de excelente comerciante la joven Abend le hizo abandonar el capricho

-Las perlas significan lagrimas

Pronunció mientras recordaba aquel día, poco después el vestido estaba listo y el pedido fue entregado...

Música...

Erik componía con fijación y concentración extrema, alguna vez se lo había explicado a su amada...el que había temporadas en que nada importaba, no dormía ...no comía, se encerraba en su habitación donde solo con sus musas, componía, aquella obra, su gran Opera, el Don Juan Triunfante, si lo pensaba un momento su situación actual era bastante extraña y sin embargo le resultaba placentera, estaba conciente de que en aquel momento ella paseaba con Raoul encantándolo con aquel ridículo juego que él había permitido solo para hacer sufrir mas al vizconde, quería hacerlo sentir el dolor de tenerla unos días para después perderla para siempre, si... había ganado finalmente y su confianza era plena, el corazón de Christine pertenecía a Erik que el muchachito jugara lo que quisiera antes de marcharse, si...embarcarse en el comprado puesto de marina que había obtenido, talvez se iría para siempre después de todo en el mar ocurren muchos accidentes, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y absolutamente contrario a su costumbre se levanto para ir a tomar una copa de vino, lo que descubrió al abrir la puerta de su habitación fue desconcertante, de espaldas a él, la joven de cabellos oscuros trabajaba en su "escritorio" Erik trago saliva ¿cuando había entrado esa mujer ahí? Mas importante aún ¿porque no lo había notado? Apresuradamente se cubrió el rostro con la mascada acercándose a la joven que no parecía moverse, imposible que no lo hubiese escuchado abrir la puerta, no, seguramente lo aguardaba conciente del allanamiento que había cometido, el hombre se dio el lujo de pensar cuidadosamente en el saludo y reclamo que le dirigiría sin embargo al verla no pudo pronunciarlos.

La chica dormía, el rostro sobre el gran libro, la pluma aferrada en la mano, el hombre exhaló resignado, había escuchado a Pierre reclamarle en varias ocasiones a su prima por su desatención a si misma en cuanto al sueño y el alimento, él mismo era testigo del poco interés que la joven se dedicaba incluso se hallo preguntándose si habría sido el único en esa morada ayunando los últimos días, la miro preocupado mientras con cuidado la separaba de la mesa tras lo cual haciendo gala de teatral caballerosidad la tomo en brazos para depositarla en un lugar mas cómodo, a pesar del movimiento seguía dormida moviéndose tan solo para acomodarse en aquellos brazos acariñando con su rostro el pecho en que se recargaba, Erik miro extrañado la sonrisa de aquel rostro cuan diferente lucía sin aquella mirada de tristeza y seriedad, se pregunto como habría sido antes de la muerte de su padre, no lograba imaginarlo, verla libre del luto...

Cada que pensaba en aquello su mente volaba hacia su adorada Christine, el lamentable estado en que la había hallado, del que la había rescatado...sonrió, las cosas mejoraban quizá Clitia quisiera ser madrina de su amada, talvez tan feliz ocasión la contagiara llevándose finalmente tan aferrada tristeza..

"Pero claro! Es una excelente idea"

Pensó encantado mientras la depositaba en el mullido lecho dela habitación Luis XIV donde despertó horas mas tarde llena de desconcierto

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

Se pregunto alarmada, al tiempo que una puerta se abría

-Buenos días-

Pronuncio el hombre con cierta burla, la joven se sonrojo recordando el sopor que la había embargado seguramente se había quedado dormida

-Yo..no debió, las mujeres somos muy observadoras, ella notara que otra mujer durmió en esta cama, podría encelarse, enfadarse...

A cada palabra se sonrojaba mas pensando en que debía haberla cargado, en lo que podría haber dicho dormida, con paso seguro Erik se acerco y coloco con gentileza su índice sobre los labios dela chica aprovechando que traía guantes

-Debería considerar el comer y el dormir como factores básicos e indiscutibles en un negocio señorita

-Pero...

-Esta es mi habitación de huéspedes y es usted mi invitada, nadie tendría porque reclamar así que le sugiero duerma un poco mas

Sentenció amable mientras a regañadientes la joven volvía a recostarse, cual padre preocupado la arropo con cuidado

-Me trata como una niña...-se quejó

-Es porque se comporta como tal

Bromeo él abandonando la pieza, vencida por la constante inanición y la falta de sueño, no logro evitar dormir mientras su feliz anfitrión se encargaba de ultimar los últimos detalles para que la noche siguiente Christine cantara consolidándose finalmente la Primma Donna, sería su noche especial, una cena después del triunfo y para terminar su propuesta formal de matrimonio, esto ultimo el único detalle que había omitido comunicar a la joven en su ultima entrevista, una sorpresa, un regalo de nueva vida para ambos, con aquella idea y conciente de tener que enviar la nueva solicitud de su "renta" abandono su morada.

Pasadas unas horas y habiendo arreglado sus negocios por casualidad topo con la encantada señorita que jugaba con su "noviecito" había que decir que el joven lucía bastante inconforme con la situación contrastando con ella que parecía una niña con muñeca nueva, de buen humor Erik quiso gastarle una ultima broma al vizconde por lo que entretenido decidió seguirlos, sin embargo en algún momento aquello se convirtió en una persecución, instigado por ver a Christine perder su anillo Erik no se detuvo hasta alcanzarlo finalmente en la Lira de Apolo...

Niveles abajo Clitia despertaba de su sueño con un mal presentimiento, una triste sensación de congoja que la lleno de espanto, años atrás...la mañana del día cuyo ocaso se había llevado la vida de su padre...el mismo dolor en el pecho... como si su mente sondeara posibles candidatos al infortunio la imagen de su primo emergió de sus nebulosos pensamientos

"Pierre!!"

Gritó para sus adentros levantando alarmada, para su fortuna la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, abandono el lugar y cruzó el recibidor como una exhalación sin embargo se detuvo

"Los libros..."

Desde luego no podía dejarlos así nada mas, regreso al escritorio, recogió con premura y a metros de la salida, la puerta se abrió de golpe...

Brava tempestad de enfurecidos arrebatos azotaba la mente del desdichado Erik, sus temores se cumplían, sus esperanzas se destrozaban como frágiles cristales al golpe de un martillo, el cruel martillo de la realidad, la verdad de que ella le temía demasiado como para amarlo y...

¿Porque le temía?

Simple! Porque era un Monstruo!! Un infeliz cadáver con vida!! Un desdichado hombre que vivía en demasiadas ilusiones...

Arrojo el doceavo frasco al suelo provocando una explosión de cristales, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de resignado autocontrol, Clitia presenciaba la escena , el rostro cubierto por el velo que en equipo con el abanico la defendía de los vidrios

-Ella lo ama

Afirmó tranquilamente con mortal seriedad como lo había estado haciendo los últimos minutos mientras lo oía repetir entre maldiciones silaba por silaba la conversación que había escuchado

Iracundo volteó a mirarla, flamas doradas resplandecían en aquella oscuridad de velas apagadas, la joven miro aquellos ojos en el pleno de su desesperada pasión y un nudo se formo en su garganta

-Acaso no me ha escuchado?!! Mañana en la noche SE LARGA CON EL VIZCONDE!!!!

A pesar del terror que su piel evidenciaba, la joven trago saliva y exhalo resignada

-No se irá

-Claro que se irá!! Nos dejará!! A mi música!! A MI!!

Los veleros al caer habían alcanzado la tela de una cortina que comenzó a incendiarse, el hombre se cubría el rostro con las manos crispadas de ira y sin embargo la mascada aún lo cubría, la joven vació el contenido de un florero sobre la tela en llamas, algunas rosas quemadas cayeron a los pies de ambos

-No tiene la fuerza para marcharse, no puede abandonarlo, no hay motivos, no se irá

Apenas la escuchaba, miraba el oscuro carmín en el suelo negando lentamente con la cabeza, lo mismo que aquellas flores su amor estaba en cenizas, cayo de rodillas y la joven logro oír el murmullo de sus sollozos...

Clitia se mordió el labio tratando de hallar las palabras apropiadas pero entre mas lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que ningunas lo eran, aturdida se acerco a él

-Le doy mi palabra, no se irá

Pronuncio fríamente, en aquella maldita crisis era su deber mantener la cabeza fría, por él, por ella misma, incapaz de tocarlo siquiera se dedico a reacomodar lo aún servible del mobiliario, por un momento a la luz de las velas que se apagaban ahogadas, sus sombras se volvieron una, sin mucha conciencia Erik escuchaba el fru-fru de aquel vestido de seda recorriendo la estancia, lo hacía pensar, pensar en un vestido que había mandado a hacer y que ya jamás se usaría, ella notaba las variaciones en la respiración de su anfitrión deseando poder leer sus sentimientos, el resto era silencio, de pronto Erik pareció recuperar el control.

-Sabe...es verdad...no se irá

Hablaba pausadamente, Clitia se detuvo preocupada había demasiada amargura en su tono

-No se ira porque no voy a permitirlo...es mía y conmigo se quedará...se quedará a la fuerza si es necesario...pero ¡se quedará!

Hablaba febrilmente con cierto rencor, alarmada la joven volteo a mirarlo

-No...si hace eso la asustará

-Ya me tiene miedo!! No tengo nada que perder!!

-Se equivoca podría perderla

-Nunca la tuve y si fue así ya la he perdido!! No voy a dejar que se vaya!!

Clitia se llevo una mano al pecho había un problema comenzaba a marearse, entre la sombras, las sofocadas llamas, las rosas muertas...

-Pero es que no la escucho? Ella dijo que no se iría, que sola no se iría y cuando él le pregunto si lo amaba a usted ¡ELLA NO LO NEGÓ!!

Erik se levanto estrujando cristales y pétalos en su mano, hilos de sangre comenzaban a gotear de su puño

-Él se la llevará y lo hará porque ella SE LO PIDIÓ!!

-Esta confundida!! Dele tiempo!! Espacio!!

-Ya no tengo tiempo!!

Sentenció él con la voz de trueno, las llamas de sus ojos ardían pero ella había superado ya el miedo, lo veía enfilarse al abismo y no iba a permitírselo

-Claro que lo tiene, esta cegado por los celos, Erik sea conciente..obligarla no es el camino

-Usted no entiende...

Bufó dándole la espalda..recorriendo con la vista el derredor, paseando cual león enjaulado

-Ella lo ama

Debía convencerlo, tenia que, si estaba sacrificándose a si misma por él...Él tenía que ser feliz!!

-No...

-Claro que si!

-Por supuesto que NO!! Arrrrrg!!! Esta decidido!! Esto acabara mañana... En la noche...en la función...se casara conmigo o acabaremos muertos!!

Sentenció sombriamente

-¡¡Esta en un Error!!

Gritó ella ya francamente exasperada, el hombre regreso a plantarse frente a ella con un aire de franco reproche

-NO! Es usted quien esta en un error, no lo comprende...me sorprende que no lo comprenda

Recitó seriamente

-El que?

Inquirió ella exaltada, Erik la miro con triste y rencoroso reproche

-Que estoy apunto de perder a la única mujer en el mundo que podría amarme!!

Exclamo indignado, Clitia palideció, su vista se nublo, dejo de percibir los ruidos externos mientras el eco de aquellas palabras se repetía en su mente como en una gruta subterránea..

"La única mujer..."

Puntualizo aquel eco mientras en las pupilas sentía la casi ya olvidada humedad de las lagrimas, lloraba... por primera vez después de mas de dos años, lloraba de nuevo y fue tal la rabia, el dolor y la vergüenza que aquello le provoco, que como una reacción mecánica su mano fue a estamparse con brutal fuerza en la cadavérica mejilla cuya mascada no se movió

-¡¡IDIOTA!!

Explotó la joven el hombre la miró atónito, a ella no le importo no poder notarlo, a grandes zancadas abandonaba el lugar con la firme convicción de no volver a pisarlo jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(suspiró)_

_Ok ya disculpen es que esta ultima escena ha sido bárbara! Demasiada ira, desesperación, tristeza..._

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_

_No se si logre canalizarla bien porfas díganme si les gusto shiii? n.n_

_Bueno les cuento, estoy contenta, se que tarde mucho en subir este capitulo pero la verdad estaba bastante trabada, es decir tenía ya mas o menos el esqueleto hecho pero no lograba darle cuerpo me fue bien difícil aunque al final obtuve la victoria mujajajajaja_

_Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han tenido la amabilidad de leer esta historia y muy especialmente a quienes me han dejado reviews wiiii es que es bonito, gracias a Megumi a Fire Hunting a Cazadora a mi querida Lex y desde luego a Eris Evans wiiii mi llego tu privado miau miau miau muchas gracias por tus palabras diveras._

_Espero que este capitulo que si es crucial (muy crucial) halla sido lo suficientemente bueno para no defraudarles, les aviso que mi próxima entrada será una nota muy importante que espero lean con atención._

_Hasta entonces que estén muyyy bien n.n_

-Mírame- Timbiriche


	14. NOTA IMPORTANTE Y ENTREACTO

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA**

**Entreacto y Final Alternativo**

_**Hola!!**_

_**Como lo he dicho a todo el que ha querido escucharme es justo en este momento cuando nuestro fic llega a un punto que no había considerado en el proyecto original pero al que en respeto a ustedes mis queridos lectores es imperativo darle solución.**_

_**Este fic fue concebido como "mary-sue" es decir tendrá su final-churro-feliz-, lo he desarrollado así desde el "intro" y por 12 capítulos, robarle el objetivo a estas alturas sería una traición a la historia, sus lectores y a mi misma, sin embargo estoy conciente de que existen muchos a los que tal genero les desagrada y podrían haber esperado algo diferente dado el planteamiento que lleva "Sombras..." por tal motivo tras pensarlo mucho he decidido hacer lo que Tolstoi en "El Diablo" y obsequiarlos con un final alternativo en que la tragedia de mi amado Erik se lleva a cabo, conservando así el canon del triste final original.**_

_**Con este acto pretendo agradecer a aquellos que tan amablemente han estado leyéndome y a quienes no deseo causarles la molestia de ver una historia talvez medianamente buena arruinada por un genero del cual no gustan. Ahora bien apara aquellos que no tenemos inconveniente con este asunto del mary-sue les informo que el final de la historia aún esta un poco lejano, mantendremos el mismo ritmo, el mismo formato osea no se preocupen el hecho de que se note un poquito mas el mary-sue no implica que vallan a empezar a salir cosas súper rosas y cursimente cuchas, no, la verdad estos personajes no se prestan para eso.**_

_**Saben, estoy contenta, cuando ideé este fic no esperaba que se desarrollara tan hermosamente, escribirlo ha sido una apreciable experiencia, después de todo es tan variado el mosaico emocional de nuestros personajes...pero bueno esto parece una despedida que si ustedes me lo permite aún no daré jejejej volviendo al punto, los dejo entonces con este final alternativo.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Siempre hay algo de demencia en el amor,

Pero siempre hay algo de razón en la demencia."

Friedrich Nietzsche

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mal presagio"

Pensó el Daroga mientras observaba los finos fragmentos de diamante esparcido por el suelo, triste final para un fino dije de vidrio de Murano que se encontró a su destino al desprenderse del cuello de su dama en plena carrera, él la había visto, la damisela de cabellos negros, la joven que ayudaba a Erik, se agacho para recoger las piedras que habían estado engarzadas en un bello corazón, mas tarde las entregaría, uno delos cristales se enterró en su dedo, dolor...si, sentía que pronto habría demasiado dolor en aquel lugar...

Aquella noche mientras Clitia empacaba con lagrimas en los ojos, Pierre hacía los arreglos necesarios para zarpar lo mas pronto posible, sabía que su prima huía de ella misma y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a olvidar aunque eso significara verla consumirse en sus brazos, firmando el ultimo documento se llevo una mano a la sien, la triste realidad era que a pesar de todo era incapaz de odiar al dichoso fantasma, a fin de cuentas su único pecado radicaba en no haber notado justo lo que la interesada aseguraba desear que no notara, luego entonces no había razón de queja, suspiró, solo necesitaba convencerla de eso...

Lejos de ahí Erik ultimaba los detalles de su ultima apuesta, la pólvora en su sitio, los insectos en su cofre, acaricio un momento al escorpión antes de cerrar la tapa, boda o sepelio, no mas paciencia...habría una elección.

Fue Fausto la gala de aquella noche, Christine Daaé cantaba con inspiración divina para delicia de los presentes, consternación del vizconde cuya amorosa fuga había planeado para esa noche y delirio febril del atormentado fantasma que narcotizaba a un par de infelices, el Daroga miraba aquello expectante, adivinaba la sombra de una inmensa tragedia cercana y comenzaba a auto convencerse delo contrario, cuando al fin ocurrió, Margarita apelaba a los ángeles cuando mágicamente desapareció.

Confusión...

El viento soplaba a favor de la arriesgada aventura, evocando los mas precisos detalles desde el fondo de su memoria el persa logro sortear en compañía del desesperado Raoul los enmadejados dominios del fantasma, desde el espejo en el camerino de miss Daaé hasta el estrecho pasadizo tras la escenografía del Roi Lahore, pasaron incólumes ahí donde Buquet había hallado su muerte (al menos oficialmente) y tras una breve caída se hallaron en la oscuridad de la Cámara de los Suplicios...

Gotas de sangre en el pulgar de una dama, un incidente con el broche en el traquetear del carruaje, Clitia se llevo la herida a los labios lamiéndola con sutileza de repente la mordió presa de deprimente recuerdo, pasaban frente a la Madeleine, apenado Pierre la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con ternura, la joven miro su pulgar, no dejaba de sangrar...

Lo mismo que la frente de la bella Christine que victima de cruel desesperación se había dado de topetazos contra los decorados muros de la habitación Luis XIV, el juego había terminado, acongojada la joven sabía que había pasado el punto sin retorno, ya no había lugar a las indecisiones, había abusado dela condescendencia del ángel y su despecho superaba por mucho sus temores...

Fue del todo desconcertante escuchar de pronto la voz de su joven amado que cual príncipe encantado había superado los escabrosos obstáculos de su oscuro raptor y llegaba a rescatarla, por desgracia el joven Raoul difícilmente alcanzaba tan heroicas cualidades, victima de celos y arrebatos amorosos era mas un estorbo que una ayuda para el apurado persa que hacía gala de divinal paciencia buscando la forma de sacarlos de tan inconveniente sitio, tal cualidad se vio incluso agudizada momentos después cuando siendo descubiertos por el amo de la morada, el mortal artilugio fue activado.

Mientras el vizconde y el Daroga se debatían entre la desesperación y la muerte en la terrible selva del Congo, Erik disfrutaba del dulce espectáculo de su venganza, todo saldría como lo deseaba, su mortal enemigo sería destruido por su juego favorito en realidad aún no comprendía porque no lo había matado desde un principio, con él su supuesto amigo que solo había servido para exponer su morada y recalcarle cada vez que podía que le debía la vida, finalmente la joven lo elegiría o todo terminaría, Don Juan Triunfaba.

Cuando Christine dio vuelta al escorpión su dicha fue inmensa aunque muy en el fondo se abrió un vacío, que fue creciendo mientras la veía cuidar del par de moribundos a los que lo había convencido de perdonar, cuando se hallaron finalmente solos el vacío había hecho presa ya de su cuerpo entero, Erik lo sintió desbordarse en las lagrimas que derramo cuando con ternura la joven lo beso, supo entonces la magnitud de su perdida, había fracasado al conquistar el amor de su damisela y lo único que eternamente tendría sería simple cariño, cortesía y lastima, quizá no era un mal trato pero no lo que deseaba...

Él la amaba

Aceptando su derrota la dejo partir, marcharse con el vizconde sabiendo que sus ojos jamás volverían a contemplarla y en poco tiempo...con justicia moriría... de amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Buaaaaaaaa Erik!!!! No te preocupes!!! Mido te salvara de esa niña mensa y su noviecito el idiota con cara de niña!!! Tu no mas esperate al siguiente capitulo y veras!!!_

_Bueno chicos y chicas ya lo han leído este fue le triste final no churro, talvez corrió muy rápido gomen la verdad es que me fue difícil escribirlo pues como ya les dije la historia original aún continua y mi cerebro se negaba a sacar esta alternativa pero finalmente quedo, espero les halla gustado, gracias por leerme y pues los espero en el próximo capitulo del transcurso normal de esta fanfic_

**Arigatou**


	15. Capitulo XIII

**XIII**.

Hoy,

en este momento,

si fijo la vista atrás,

puedo sentir

el horror intransferible

de estar vivo

o-,-o

En el brillo 

más tenue 

de tus ojos

vi resumida

la parte

criminal 

de mi pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas de un sabio han afirmado haber obtenido una importante revelación después de sufrir un golpe, como si la pequeña conmoción del dolor en el cerebro lo liberara de sus ideas y al recogerlas de nuevo estas atrajeran conceptos asociados que de otra forma jamás hubiesen hallado.

Desde luego no era tan interesantes hipótesis en las que Erik pensaba mientras acariciaba la mejilla cuyo ardor no había desaparecido del todo...

-Idiota

Murmuró pensativo, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que una mujer lo había cacheteado por lo que interesado trataba de discurrir en los motivos que habían provocado en miss Abend semejante reacción, en realidad pensándoselo mejor se descubrió preguntándose porque no lo había golpeado antes...

La joven era por lo regular de carácter reaccionativo, sonrió al pensar en las innumerables ocasiones en que había tenido la oportunidad de notar sus sutiles agresiones, los abanicazos, los taconazos, puntapiés y codazos, aquella joven era sin duda la antitesis de la sumisa y educada señorita, sin embargo con él...

Mademoiselle Abend había aparecido un día en su vida anexándose a ella con precisión y discreción, la recordó pronunciando aquella palabra apenas unos días antes, la tristeza en sus ojos...

Por primera vez Erik se daba cuenta del verdadero papel que había estado representando aquella mujer en la comedia en que su vida se había convertido los últimos meses, en los negocios...mercader eficiente, en su morada...poco mas que un mueble, volteo a mirar la mesa que le servia de escritorio, la recordó recargada ahí, sumergida en sus cuentas, increíblemente hasta hacía poco era incapaz de hallar una diferencia entre que ella estuviera o no, siempre callada, lo escuchaba sin comentar y él...Él nunca había sido para dirigirle una oración siquiera, de hecho actuaba como si estuviera solo, porque sentía que estaba solo!!

-Pero como!!

Se dijo llevándose una mano a la frente 

¿Donde había quedado su cortesía?

La chica estaba ahí y él no la veía! Estaba...ocupado...pensando en Christine...en la dulce niña de la bella voz y el corazón dividido...

Christine...

Sería verdad que se marcharía? Tenia la voluntad para hacer tal cosa? Se llevo la mano a la garganta ¿Sería capaz de abandonar quizá no al ángel pero a su voz?

-No

Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras escuchaba una a una las palabras que Clitia había pronunciado con fría desesperación, era claro, no se iría, pero es que...él se hallaba en franca desventaja frente al vizconde...

Un endemoniado engendro contra un mozuelito de angelical rostro...exhaló, no había que pensar demasiado para saber hacia quien se decantaría la muchacha, aunque, era cierto que él tenía otras cualidades, vamos no hacía mucho los distinguidos asistentes al baile de mascaras lo habían reconocido como hombre de magnifico ingenio y excelente gusto, aunque... claro a Christine le había causado pavor aquel traje..lo mismo que él antes de la llegada de Clitia, con dolor de cabeza se sentó en el sillón apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, su derredor estaba en penumbras, el olor a rosas quemadas aún se percibía, estaba en su elemento, la oscuridad, su seguro refugio..

¿Por qué la había abandonado?

Simple, traicionando el autodecreto que se había impuesto años atrás..había comenzado a desear la luz, la vida bajo ella, quizá porque la mujer a la que amaba era parte de tal elemento...

-Christine...

Su voz acariciaba aquel nombre ya con franca tristeza, que vida sería desconfiar eternamente de una niña que jamás le perdería el miedo completamente, lo mismo en una tumba que en una bella casa al lado del río, a sus ojos él nunca dejaría de ser el cadáver que la amaba, se llevo una mano a la comisura del ojo sonriendo con ironía, una gota resbalo por su dedo, a pesar de estar hundidos aquellos ojos jamás habían tenido problemas para llorar...llorar...las lagrimas en los ojos de su amiga regresaron a su mente..

"Idiota"

Clitia lloraba ¿por él? No, no lo había hecho antes, nunca antes, deverdad...nunca antes, ojos tristes pero nunca una lagrima asomándose a ellos ¿Por qué lloraba? Palabras...si...encerrado en su desesperación la había ignorado por completo pero de pronto la había notado, porque quería que callara, que dejara de engañarlo pero no lo entendía, no lo comprendía, estaba a punto de perder a la única mujer en el mundo que...

"Idiota!!"

Erik se puso de pie pasmado, eso la había hecho llorar...

"La única mujer en el mundo que podría amarlo"

Solo entonces el temido Fantasma de la Opera reparo en las palabras, las miradas, las caricias y las sonrisas de mademoiselle Abend, la recordó dormida en sus brazos, bailando entre risas tomada de su mano, sonriendo en la oscuridad mientras la cubría con su capa...

-Idiota

Pronuncio él dedicándoselo a si mismo mientras miraba sus libros tirados en el suelo entre cristales y pétalos muertos..

Mientras tanto Clitia Abend maldecía cada lagrima que no lograba evitar derramar, era denigrante, sus ojos se habían secado tras la muerte de su padre como podían dejarse cautivar por algo tan trivial ahora, desgarro la fina tela del pañuelo con los dientes...

Pierre recién llegaba su morada y fue una sorpresa hallar a su prima en su despacho, tranquilamente se dispuso a saludarla cuando lo noto, ella...ella lloraba! En tres zancadas se vio a su lado abrazándola

-Que paso?

Inquirió mortalmente serio, la joven librada finalmente del mal presentimiento que le hacia temer por la seguridad del chico se abandono a sus brazos contándole lo ocurrido entre sollozos, no lo sorprendió, hacia tiempo que había previsto una circunstancia semejante, con algunas variantes pero idéntica en concepto, desde luego no había esperado tan emotiva reacción de su prima, fue triste descubrir que aquel sentimiento iba mas allá de sus cálculos aunque fue una especie de consuelo saber que con aquel presentimiento la joven había pensado en él, incapaz de creer que Erik ya tenia un lugar tan importante en su vida como para sentir su próxima desgracia.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Clitia, tenemos boletos para la función de mañana, es tu decisión lo que a partir de ahora hagamos

Argumento con calma, necesitaba regresarle la cordura, la razón, la fría sobriedad y entereza que tanto la habían protegido hasta entonces, la joven lo miro con detenimiento, ahí estaba, su dulce y pequeño Pierre, el barco que jamás se hundiría, suspiró consiguiendo dejar de llorar mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, sus dedos eran como trocitos de canela sobre espuma de leche

-Pierre...gracias por todo, sin ti me habría hundido hace mucho y sin embargo hoy..

Se detuvo mirando el techo con tristeza, como decirle que en aquel momento su afecto no era suficiente, como decirle que ansiaba una caricia de un hombre que jamás se la daría, como aceptar que lloraba por alguien que ni siquiera había notado bien a bien su presencia como mujer...

-Creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo en Francia

Susurró finalmente, el joven tomo la mano que lo acariciaba besándola con ternura, lo entendía aun si que ella lo dijera, la entendía

-Creo que tienes razón

Sonrió con cariño, Clitia le devolvió el gesto tomando un par de documentos del escritorio

-Negocios que me regresan a casa querido primo

Recitó mostrándoselos, el joven los evaluó con atención y cuidado

-En efecto incluso son de suma importancia, iniciare los preparativos, comprare el boleto para el próximo barco, cubriremos el pedido..

La joven le había dejado los documentos y se encaminaba a la puerta

-...e iré contigo

Concluyo Pierre con firmeza, ella volteo a mirarlo, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro

-Entonces debemos empacar, iré a hablar con tía 

Dijo contenta abriendo la puerta, Pierre se servía un trago revisando los documentos

-Clitia!

La llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta, ella se asomó

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Clitia lo pensó por un instante tras lo cual suspiró

-Mañana...después de la Opera

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola!! Pues henos de nuevo aquí en la línea normal de nuestra historia, me pregunto que pensara hacer Erik ahora que finalmente ha caído en la cuenta de que Clitia no era un mueble ni un chico ñammmm saben en este cap me llamo mucho la atención la forma en que mi amado fantasma se denigra solito eso del "endemoniado engendro deforme" fue muy llamativo a ustedes que les pareció? Bueno nos leeremos en el próximo vale? Cuídense y déjenme reviews jejejejeje_

_"Estado de sitio" & "Transposición II" Antonio Castañeda_


	16. Capitulo XIV

**XIV.**

Se te olvida que hasta puedo hacerte mal

si me decido

pues tu amor lo tengo muy comprometido

pero a fuerza no será.

Y hoy resulta

que no soy de la estatura de tu vida,

y al soñar otros amores se te olvida

que hay un pacto entre los dos.

Por mi parte

te devuelvo tu promesa de adorarme,

ni si quiera sientas pena por dejarme

que ese pacto no es con dios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ángeles puros..." "Ángeles radiantes..."

Bella, hermosa, deslumbrante, Christine cantaba con pureza divina, toda ella un ángel bajado del cielo para deleitar a los mortales demostrándoles con su deliciosa voz los placeres del paraíso..

¿Quién podría creer que su corazón se enfrentaba a dilemas terrenales?¿Quién podría imaginar que su existencia era causa de poderosas discusiones fraternales y psicópatas planes de secuestro? Si en aquel momento era una inocente virgen observada por pecadores embelesados, salvo algunas excepciones, en uno delos palcos un Conde la miraba con fijeza deseando con firmeza que de pronto desapareciera librando así a su hermano de su molesta influencia, en las primeras filas el vizconde también rogaba, suplicaba como joven enamorado alimentando la esperanza de una fuga bendecida, en las mismas filas el Persa prestaba suma atención a los hechos, había visto a la extraña joven morena abandonar entre lagrimas la guarida del lago y temía alguna tragedia, en los oscuros corredores una confundida sombra se paseaba, tenía un problema... En el palco numero 7, Clitia observaba la escena con el corazón agitado, en cualquier momento el apagón ocurriría, Christine desaparecería del escenario y la tragedia habría comenzado, cuando una lagrima asomo a su pupila supo que aquello era demasiado para ella, con el pañuelo en los ojos se levanto bruscamente

-No puedo ver esto

Concluyo angustiada yendo hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta tras ella, se quedo ahí sosteniendo la perilla, el corredor estaba desierto, la luz delos farolillos la iluminaba mientras con la cabeza baja ignoraba las palabras de Pierre dentro del palco pidiéndole que lo dejara abrir la puerta, no podía, sabía que si lo hacía lo escucharía susurrar palabras dulces a su oído, tranquilas frases que la calmarían, la adormecerían y eso era justo lo que no deseaba, eran tantas cosas las que sentía, tan desesperante aquel mar de emociones que solo ansiaba desbordarlas, apartarlas de ella, expulsarlas, solo así podría regresar a la normalidad...

-Clitia...por favor...

La voz de Pierre al otro lado dela puerta, la joven no se movió, la vista fija en el suelo aunque sin ver realmente, eran tanto sus pensamientos que llego un momento en que se anularon entre ellos dejando su mente en blanco..

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sus manos se desprendieron de la perilla, dio un paso al frente levantando la mirada, la luz delos farolillos había dejado de tocarla aunque no se habían extinguido, frente a ella el Fantasma de la Opera desplegaba su capa cubriéndola con la oscuridad en sus dominios, por primera ves en largos meses la joven calibro el poder del oscuro señor de aquel recinto, el solitario espectro al que había insultado y golpeado, temblando su mano soltó el pañuelo...

-Erik!

Pronuncio como una exhalación y el mundo se apago...

-¿Porque NO?!

Gritó exasperado el vizconde

-No es correcto, no puedo hacerlo, es mi maestro, mi ángel, Raoul ¿no lo entiendes?! Él me salvo!!

Explico con determinación la joven soprano

-Te esclavizo!! Un cadáver en una tumba Christine!! Eso dijiste que era ¿como puedes desear volver con él?

-Gratitud Raoul

-Amor Christine, amas a ese sujeto y te niegas a aceptarlo!!

Declaro el joven fuera de si, con lagrimas en los ojos la bella Christine lo miro afligida sabía que tenía razón, aquel mes de jugar a los novios con el vizconde le había enseñado que podía acostumbrarse a la idea de perderlo, de tenerlo lejos, Si...podía sobrevivir tranquilamente a que la dejara, en cambio no soportaba la sola idea de que Erik descuidara la atención que siempre le prodigaba, perder al Ángel de la Música era un hecho contra el que no podía luchar, acarició el dedo donde debería estar su anillo perdido

-Es increíble Raoul...yo le he obsequiado con mis mejores deseos, le he hecho mis mas secretas confidencias, he soportado de usted insultos y rabietas, le he pedido que me crea y solo he obtenido desconfianza, sarcasmo...e incluso desprecio

Comenzó, sentía una especie de liberación como si ahora que su decisión estaba tomada no necesitara menguar sus comentarios, lo miro con fijeza el rostro del dulce niño que recordaba era el mismo pero el resto había cambiado en tantas formas...se sintió herida, deprimida, como si su viejo amigo hubiese muerto, el niño Raoul se había convertido en el Vizconde de Chagny y ella...Ella seguía siendo la misma niña, la pequeña que en compensación del perdido padre era protegida por un noble ángel que a condición de quedarse en la tierra había sacrificado su belleza...

Claro! Como no lo había pensado antes?

-Monsieur Vizconde esta charla ha terminado, lo mismo que nuestra relación, cuando tienda a bien rescatar a mi pequeño Raoul de su mar de aristocracia quizá podamos recuperar muchas cosas

Sentenció atesorando contra su pecho las llaves que Erik le había proporcionado, Raoul se desplomo, veía destrozarse sus anhelos por causa de sus palabras y le era imposible soportarlo, afligido se descubría incapaz de retener a su bella amada, las lagrimas afloraban ya a sus ojos mientras ella se alejaba abandonando la berlina en la que según el plan debían haber escapado a la dulce libertad con el amor por bandera.

Mientras tanto Pierre se hallaba a la orilla del lago Averno, en el ligero forcejeo que había tenido con Clitia la puerta se había atorado intentaba abrirla cuando escucho el susurro de su prima y al salir había recogido el pañuelo en el suelo, por eso estaba ahí, obligado a enfrentarse al terrible predicamento de romper o no su promesa, cruzar o no cruzar el lago...

Despertar...

Clitia se hallo recostada en un mullido lecho escuchando voces lejanas, ecos de un hombre y una joven que discutían...

-Pero yo lo amo!!

Exclamó entre sollozos la joven de delicadas mejillas, las palabras fueron una puñalada en el corazón del hombre

-¿en verdad?...-

Comenzó calmadamente deshaciéndose de la mascada que cubría su rostro, los ojos de ella se llenaron de miedo al verlo, un pavor que la cegó impidiéndole notar la tristeza de los ojos hundidos en aquellas cuencas

-nunca has dejado de temerme Christine...es natural que huyas de algo a lo que le tienes miedo-suspiró-en tu corazón no hay amor para mi, he de aceptar que no debería ser una sorpresa pero has de entender...a veces uno se aferra a vagas ilusiones aún a sabiendas de la verdad dela existencia , en todo caso olvidemos esa trivialidad, si he de confesarte alguna acción que en verdad me ha herido, esa debe ser la de hacerme descubrir que mis lecciones y tu talento han sido desperdiciadas en tu persona...

La joven lo miraba incrédula, el hombre hablaba calmada y fríamente, lastimándola mas que si le gritara con furia

-maestro...

Mumuró, las llamas en los ojos de Erik se encendieron por un instante pero se apagaron de inmediato

-Christine te suplico te abstengas de llamarme de esa manera en lo futuro, tus accione demostraron tu poco interés en el arte... te marchabas...lo dejabas todo... tu vida...tu carrera... la Música!!

-pero yo...yo...

Los sollozos dela joven aumentaron había sido privada de argumentos, su mente estaba atrofiada por la culpa y la confusión, huir fue la única opción que se le presento viable y opto por aceptarla marchándose del lugar, el hombre exhaló deprimido, volvió a cubrirse concienzudamente el rostro con una mascara y mientras lo hacia noto el anillo que había regalado a Christine solo para recogerlo días después, jugueteando con el en sus dedos toco la puerta de su habitación de huéspedes y después entro.

Clitia lo miraba sentada en la orilla dela cama, fue un alivió para él descubrir en su mirada cierto reclamo en vez del miedo que había notado al hallarla en el pasillo

-Buenos días

Pronunció con cierta burla como lo había hecho el día anterior, curioso pensar en cuanto había cambiado desde entonces, quiso acercársele, hablarle, contarle lo d e Christine..sentir la caricia de aquella mano sobre su hombro pero se descubrió clavado en el suelo bajo aquella mirada que parecía endurecerse a momentos

-Monsieur Erik me temo que esta visita no fue conciliada

Dijo ella mortalmente seria tanto que lo desconcertó, por un momento sintió la necesidad de disculparse de pedirle perdón de rodillas por lo que fuera hasta por existir si era preciso, se tambaleo imperceptiblemente y fue preciso recurrir a todo su autocontrol para recuperarse, su mirada se paseo por la habitación buscando una excusa y la hallo sobre el buró, se acercó a medidos pasos que procuro pausar y tomo los pesados libros de contaduría

-Ayer olvido esto-comenzó-pensé regresárselos, la halle en el pasillo y fue una sorpresa verla desmayarse, Mademoiselle Abend desearía que atendiera las recomendaciones con respecto a su alimentación y descanso

Explicó con naturalidad

-Fue una sorpresa verle, lo creí enfadado y he de aceptar que eso me causo cierta alarma

Respondió ella con lentitud, el hombre tragó saliva tenia que aceptar que algo así había imaginado pero no esperaba escuchar la verdad tan directa

-¿Me tiene miedo?

Preguntó evitando con toda el alma que su voz no temblara, aquella pregunta encerraba uno de sus mas profundos temores, no creía soportar el saber que ella, ella que había sido la única mujer en jamás mirarlo con miedo...por fortuna las facciones en el rostro dela chica se relajaron finalmente

-Nuestra ultima despedida no fue precisamente amable-explicó

-No..no lo fue

-Le insulte...me atreví incluso a golpearle...-hizo una pausa-..hace un momento...recorde la fantasma asesino..y...

-...y olvido que me tiene por su amigo

-Si...

Erik exhaló tomo una silla y sentó frente a ella

-Le debo una disculpa...lo de ayer fue...

-Entiendo lo que fue, Monsieur

De nuevo el diplomático tono de mercader y cliente, el vacío que las palabras de Christine habían dejado en su pecho se fue aumentado

-Su...despedida... me hizo... reconsiderar los hechos y me di cuenta de que soy incapaz de manejar una... bueno... mi relación con miss Daaé ha terminado

Pronuncio quedamente, había esperado una chispa de gozo en aquellas obsidianas, un destello de que sus sospechas eran ciertas pero nada ocurrió

-Eso escuche...

Dijo la joven con neutralidad

-No comprendo...

Con un movimiento de cabeza la joven señalo la puerta

-Los muros son delgados

Sonrió, sin encanto, con maquinidad

-Lo escucho todo?

-En realidad, No, tampoco puse atención pero la joven estaba aquí y usted hizo que se marchara

Pronuncio con naturalidad, el hombre clavo la vista en el suelo se sentía obligado a explicar pero ni el mismo entendía del todo sus actos

-hubo...complicaciones... detalles...

Divagaba

-El mundo esta en los detalles...

Comento ella mientras alisaba los pliegues de su falda, Erik la miro "Detalles como tu sonrisa en mis brazos" pensó sin atreverse a pronunciarlo, la joven seguía entretenida con su falda, un momento de silencio, el hombre se hallo sin un tema de conversación que no lo lanzara a escabrosos terrenos o dolorosos recuerdos, exhaló pues algo tenía que decir si no esperaba pasar la noche entera ahí, noche... cena...

-quizá..pero...platicaremos mejor mientras cenamos, le parece?

Exclamo afable y airoso por haber salido del silencio, la joven se levanto acercándosele para tomar los libros que él le soltó sin resistencia

-Es una pena...temo que estoy retrasada y un carruaje me espera

Sonrió con cortesía dirigiéndose a la puerta, el hombre se levantó

-Yo..podría llevarla mas tarde a su casa si eso es lo que le preocupa-ofreció

-Imposible si me espera es porque salgo de viaje esta noche pero le agradezco

Caminaba ya, el hombre la alcanzó acompasando sus pasos a los de ella

-Cuándo regrese... ¿quizá?

Inquirió ofuscado, la joven se detuvo

-Quizá...en unos años

-Disculpe?...

¿Años? No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿un viaje? Quizá en años? No se suponía que ella... ella... y él...

-Finalizada su relación con miss Daaé nuestro contrato queda concluido...negocios importantes reclaman mi atención absoluta y para ello me veo obligada a abandonar el país, además...-suspiró-por otro lado creo que es tiempo de volver a casa...

Susurró sonriendo con melancolía, Erik agradeció el apoyo que el respaldo dela silla cercana le brindo cuando sintió desfallecer sus piernas

-ya veo... desde luego..sus responsabilidades son ineludibles...un asunto urgente según veo...aunque..disculpe mi pequeña indignación...pero ¿no pensaba despedirse?

Hablar era una capacidad que le estaba siendo difícil ejercer

-Creí que estaría ocupado, pensaba dejarle una nota con madame Giry

Improvisó, era claro que no pensaba despedirse en realidad no esperaba que a él le importara demasiado que se fuera

-Discreta como siempre mademoiselle Abend

-Una de mis mejores cualidades monsieur Erik-sonrió-le importaría llevarme a la orilla?

-En absoluto

Respondió él cortésmente, abandonaron la casa del lago, Erik la ayudo a subir a la barca y evito mirarla mientras remaba, era incapaz, incapaz de mirar su rostro y saber que no volvería tenerla en su barca...en su casa...a su lado...

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Pierre los esperaba, curiosamente esto no sorprendió a ninguno, Erik miraba todo aquello en una especie de nebulosa, cuando los primos estuvieron juntos intercambiaron un par de palabras tras lo cual la joven regreso con el hombre dela barca

-Es hora... fue un placer conocerle monsieur Erik le deseo lo mejor y cuídese. Adiós

Pronuncio extendiéndole la diestra, él la tomo presionándola con fuerza

-Adiós

Repitió, la joven regresó al lado de su primo, una inclinación de cabeza fue toda la despedida que el joven Abend dedicó al fantasma antes de marcharse con Clitia de su brazo, ella no volteo ni una sola vez..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mujajajajaja y así fue como Erik se quedo como el perro delas dos tortas, jejeje me vi medio gandalla pero ni hablar el hombre tenía que pagar en algún momento sus errores, como habrán notado tarde bastante en lograr terminar este capitulo, sabía bien que iba a pasar pero las palabras se negaban a describir las escenas, en fin como pude lo he logrado espero les halla gustado a partir de ahora me enfrento al escabroso terreno de sacármelo todo dela manga porque hasta ahora me había colgado del libro original pero ahhh se acabo el libro!! Espero que sean comprensivos con esta pobre conejita tonta mi echarle muchas muchas ganas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_

_"Se te olvida".Álvaro Carrillo_


	17. Capitulo XV

**XV.**

_No he podido olvidarte  
desde la noche,  
desde la noche  
en que te perdí;  
sombras de duda y celos  
sólo me envuelven pensando en ti._

_Aunque yo sea culpable  
de aquella triste,  
de aquella triste  
separación,  
vuelve, por Dios, tus ojos,  
vuelve a quererme, vuelve mi amor_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-30,000 Francos!!

Monsieur Richard apuñalo la nota con su pequeña espada de cobre, dios sabia que lo que deseaba era apuñalar al responsable de aquella broma con algo mayor a un simple abrecartas pero uno no siempre obtiene lo que desea por su parte Moncharmin se había desplomado en el asiento, las ultimas semanas habían representado el equivalente a años de stress, harto de la poca colaboración que los amables caballeros habían tenido para con el fantasma, este se había ocupado de demostrarles con actos y consecuencias el indiscutible poder que ejercía sobre la Real Academia de las Artes.

Apagones, desapariciones de los decorados en plena escena, gallos inesperados delos mejores cantantes, perdida de partituras y otros tantos detalles acarrearon una ola de quejas, renuncias y abstenciones que afectaban seriamente las ganancias delos afligidos administradores, ahora, como una especie de broma final, el escurridizo personaje enviaba aquella nueva misiva en la que ofrecía su perdón y una nueva oportunidad, todo esto condicionado al incremento de su salario por un semestre, 300,000 francos por concepto de disgustos e intereses.

-Talvez...deberíamos considerar...vender

Comento Armnd entendiendo con simpatía a los señores Debienne y Poligny...

Mientras tanto, en la Casa del Lago...

El Persa miraba entretenido la copa de vino en su mano

-Tu morada es tan impresionante como la imagine

Sonrió bebiendo un sorbo aún estaba preocupado por la amenaza que Erik enfadado representaba, sin embargo, el hecho de que él lo hubiese invitado a pasar y tomar una copa por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba

-gracias

Respondió Erik mecánicamente, parecía aburrido con el codo apoyado en el brazo del sillón y el rostro descansando en su puño, apenas había probado el contenido de la copa que sostenía en la otra mano agitándola en movimientos circulares, su interlocutor lo miraba entretenido, al tanto de las idas y venidas de la dos mujeres en aquella casa se preguntaba cual de ellas habría ganado la mente de...Si ¿por qué no pensarlo? Su amigo, bebió otro sorbo

-Has estado ocupado estas semanas, tus pobres administradores ya no hallan donde meter la cabeza

Simple comentario con vías a temas mas delicados

-Dueto de ignorantes, se negaron a jugar bajo mis reglas me he visto precisado a mostrarles que fue una pésima elección

Contesto aburrido

-Han sido solo unas semanas...no crees que te has excedido?

-Creo que fui muy condescendiente demasiado tiempo

-Yo creo que te estas desquitando

Erik despego la cabeza de su puño y se enderezo

-Explícate

Pronuncio con seriedad, el otro se encogió de hombros

-Hace... tres semanas...que miss Daaé salió de aquí llorando y que despediste a mademoiselle Abend en la orilla del lago

Comentó jugueteando con el contenido de su copa

-SI ¿y?

-Y puesto que las dos no están y no puedes hacer nada contra ellas, te desquitas con los administradores

Concluyo el apuesto hombre

-Increíble poder deductivo!! Esta claro por que eras el Daroga

Dijo con sarcasmo

-Búrlate lo que quieras Erik, te conozco mas delo que quieres y quiero admitir, soy de las pocas personas (si no es que la única) que saben mucho de tu historia, creo que eres un peligro latente, pero eso ya lo sabes, lo que quizá dudes es que te tengo por un amigo, que te deseo felicidad y si me lo permites tal vez pueda darte un par de útiles consejos

Erik se hecho a reír mas que por gracia por necesidad, la necesidad de una pantalla que ocultara los recuerdos que aquellas palabras le habían traído, recuerdos de una voz aconsejando, recomendando, sugiriendo...

-Consejos Daroga? No, he tenido suficiente de eso, sugerencias para enamorar a una mujer que lo abandona todo por un idiota de cara bonita, ni siquiera pose la excusa de "el interés", si el vizconde la desposa lo desheredaran y vivirán en la miseria...yo le habría dado mas...una casa...una carrera...mi vida incluso...¿lo entiendes Daroga? La vida que tanto me recuerdas haber salvado...

Se llevo la copa a los labios (o lo que lo parecían)que la mascara dejaba al descubierto, el persa exhaló resignado

-Y que hay de quien daba las sugerencias?

Erik apuro el contenido dela copa de un trago

-Se fue

Sentenció cortante...Silencio, las copas volvieron a llenarse, entretenido el Daroga retomo el ataque

-es curioso...

-El que?

El jueguito estaba hartándolo

-Notaste..alguna vez.. que gozabas de la compañía, influencia y...afecto, de una de las mujeres mas deseadas en todo Paris? Desde luego no me refiero a tu... discípula

Sonrió, Erik lo miro con atención por primera vez en la tarde, el hombre se guardo una sonrisa y prosiguió

-Apoco no es curioso? Fuiste uno de los hombres mas envidiados en la ciudad, hey! Vamos no creíste que en realidad era el gran secreto mejor guardado verdad? Sin importar la discreción con la que se manejaron, siempre hubo ojos notando las entradas y salidas de mademoiselle Abend, se dijo que se citaban con su enamorado en tu palacio dada su calidad de perfecto escondite y el rumor se vio confirmado la noche del baile de mascaras cuando se les vio bailar en un solitario corredor, por desgracia la identidad del caballero no pudo ser descubierta

Recito con desinterés como quien lee la sección de chismes de un periódico

-Como siempre los rumores son estúpidos y exagerados

Declaró el fantasma vaciando su copa una vez mas de un solo trago

-Tu crees? A mi me parece que la bella Clitia encontró a su Apolo..

La copa de Erik se estrello en un muro cercano dejando el murmullo de los cristales cayendo

-Apolo?! Estas hablando de mi Daroga!! Te estas BURLANDO de mi!!

Gritó aunque para su desencanto el otro se mantuvo impasible. sería que estaba perdiendo su toque?

-ah! Claro, olvidaba que eres un monstruo asusta doncellas...y? la asustaste a ella?

-NO! pero se ha marchado ¿lo notas? No esta aquí!! Se fue!! Le dije que lo de Christine se había acabado y se fue!! Solo buscaba una excusa, una excusa para marcharse...dejarme...lo mismo que la otra...lo mismo que el resto del mundo...

Concluyó de pie tras su sillón, con las manos crispadas sobre el respaldo

-Naturalmente. A las mujeres no les gusta ser ignoradas. Si Christine no se hubiese decantado por el vizconde nunca la hubieras notado...te dije que era una delas mujeres mas deseadas, altiva, orgullosa, tu pasaste sobre eso...medio aceptaste su buena fe...apenas y...

-Basta! Crees que no lo he pensado? Si, ya se, fue mi culpa, yo la aleje, se canso, como no cansarse de mi si..

-Auto compadecerte no servirá de nada!!

Grito el persa arrojando su copa

-¿Que mas puedo hacer?

Inquirió con odio el dueño dela morada

-Buscarla por ejemplo..

-Estas demente

-No, solo se lo que un hombre enamorado haría

-Un hombre enamorado? Acaso soy yo eso?

-Esa es una excelente pregunta...

Pisos arriba un hombre enamorado y abandonado, seguía con la mirada a la dulce presa de su corazón que paseaba entre sus amigas, ensayaba...sin gracia ni magia, gorgoritos de bella voz que sin embargo le parecieron al pobre joven la mas bella melodía del mundo, su respiración era agitada, apurado acechaba le momento en que podría hablar con la joven a solas y contarle que era de nuevo Raoul, solo Raoul, no mas el vizconde de Chagny si las amenazas que su hermano pronunciara en la mañana se tornaban ciertas, si bien el saber que Felipe era incapaz de entender sus sentimientos lo hirió profundamente, el joven se sentía lleno de dicha ya que su mente recordaba con toda claridad la ultima despedida de su amada en la que tras algunos reclamos le había prometido su amor si retornaba a ser el de antes.

Así pues entretenía su alma en tan interesantes ejercicios cuando noto la presencia de un apuesto joven que era rodeado por las encantadas señoritas, con galanteo hablaba con todas y cada una siendo claro por la expresión de ellas que sus palabras eran deliciosas, Christine entonces aprovecho su turno llevándose al joven lejos de las demás, sus recientes experiencias la habían dotado de cierto resentimiento hacia sus enamorados que canalizaba correspondiendo las amabilidades de cuanto caballero había rechazado o rehuido antes, si bien sus principios le impedían "venderse" del todo ¿porque no disfrutar un poco delos mimos y los regalos? En especial si procedían de bellas personas como el joven frente a ella que con amable sonrisa la cuestiono sobre "algo" que a la distancia el celoso vizconde no pudo escuchar lo que le hizo mas insoportable la visión de ella negándose coquetamente mientras jugueteaba con el encaje de su manga, el fino caballero le acaricio la mejilla.

No..

Raoul no podía creer lo que veía, aquel joven era el misterioso personaje cuyos encuentros siempre le habían resultado desfavorables...iluminado por una nueva luz su mente comprendía ahora la razón del permanente disgusto del sujeto en su contra..

Claro! Como no lo había pensado antes!

Aquel sujeto era su rival!! Un rival tan cobarde que se había contentado con atacarlo vilmente al resguardo de su ignorancia!!

-Christine no acapares a Pierre!!

Se quejaron las jovencitas admirando embelesadas al muchacho

-oh por favor! Solo charlábamos

Gruño la chica ligeramente malhumorada, la verdad es que el hermoso joven solo la había seguido para preguntarle por Meg, por Meg!! Teniéndola a ella enfrente!!, Ella! La angelical musa del temido fantasma, la joven con mejor reputación en la Academia, la nueva promesa de la Opera, Ella! Desplegó el abanico para ocultar una mueca de disgusto, las chicas la ignoraron, tomaban las manos del joven jugando a su alrededor entre sonrisas

-Cántanos Pierre

-Ay si! Cántanos

-Ah! pero ...canta Joven Abend?

Christine parecía haber recuperado el interés junto con su dulzura, Pierre las miro contrariado

-Señoritas...yo...francamente no se de donde han sacado esa idea, yo no canto

Afirmo con una sonrisa que naturalmente resulto encantadora

-Miente monsieur, yo misma lo escuche cantar hará un mes en una delas fiesta de su compañía mientras su prima tocaba el piano

Afirmo muy seria una de ellas, el resto lo miraron en actitud de no aceptar una nueva negativa

-Ah pero se trata de eso..no fue mas que un simple momento de distracción...

-Entonces distráenos

Sonrió una delas mas jóvenes

-Yo...bueno... pero ¿qué podría cantarles? Nada digno de este recinto..

-Awn! Por favorrrr

Corearon todas en tierna actitud suplicante

-Si Pierre...por favor

Pronuncio la encantadora Meg que se les unía en aquel momento, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven al verla

_Mientras yo estoy dormido  
sueño que vamos  
los dos muy juntos  
a un cielo azul,  
pero cuando despierto  
el cielo es rojo, me faltas tú._

_Aunque yo sea culpable  
de aquella triste,  
de aquella triste  
separación,  
vuelve, por Dios, tus ojos,  
vuelve a quererme, vuelve mi amor._

Las chicas lo miraron fascinadas, Meg le dio sus manos que el tomo con sencillez y le susurro algo al oído, Christine la miro celosa probablemente la voz del joven no era nada comparada con la del ángel sin embargo era magnifico para decirse un simple chico cantando a petición de unas niñas bobas, el detalle de aquella mirada no paso inadvertido para Raoul que llego al limite de su paciencia, de golpe lo había comprendido todo, aquel asunto del fantasma había sido una patraña, una simple pantalla, un disfraz para enturbiar la explicación que el siempre había tenido clara, Christine amaba a un tenorcito o semejante que le enseñaba a cantar...

Bien! Pues era obvio que este joven poseía una voz privilegiada ( es decir, jamás en la vida el estimaría poder cantar así) además era. . . . . mas joven, apuesto sin duda, poseedor de un encanto magnifico con las mujeres y...y...Raoul recordó los murmullos de su hermano mientras le señalaba al joven en una fiesta...

-Y tiene una fortuna propia

Pronuncio para si, probablemente el siguiente paso hubiera sido analizar al finalmente descubierto enemigo, encontrar sus puntos débiles, eliminarlo o de amenos asegurar que se hiciera a un lado por desgracia el cerebro del vizconde apenas había medio ideado aquello cuando se descubrió a unos pasos de la causa de sus problemas

-Caballero! Usted y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!!

Grito con furia, el joven volteo a verlo extrañado casi inocente, no había reconocido la voz y dada la usual naturaleza de sus negocios era mejor fingir demencia por principio de cuentas, desde luego en aquel caso no era en absoluto necesario basto mirar al vizconde para que una burlona sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios

-No lo conozco

Sentencio con desprecio dándole la espalda, en varias ocasiones se había preguntado la razón de aquel extraño odio al final no había hallado razones lo suficientemente buenas, el punto solo era que verlo lo irritaba

-Espere! Es usted un cobarde!!

La mano de Raoul se poso violentamente en su hombro, Pierre ya no pudo detener su reacción, su puño se estrello en el rostro del desprevenido vizconde que se tambaleo viéndose precisado a caer de rodillas y escupir la sangre

-Talvez ahora tengamos un asunto

Concluyo con odio el joven Abend, su puño aún estaba apretado e incluso temblaba de rabia, al notar que un par de tramoyistas se acercaban, el coro de señoritas rodeo al muchacho de ojos verdes alejándolo dela escena

-Vete Pierre

-No voy a escapar

Siseo sin apartar la mirada del otro

-Él te provoco, no fue tu asunto, nosotras los arreglaremos

Dijo Meg muy seria

-Además piensas irte pronto, no vamos a dejar que el tipo ese te arruine el viaje

-Cierto! Cierto!

-Vete Pierre y vuelve en la noche así verán que no tienes nada que esconder pero vamos, Vete!

Con el entrecejo fruncido los iris esmeralda del joven se posaron en los de la bella chica, notaba su decisión en la mirada que le sostuvo por lo que tras unos instantes exhalo resignado, se aparto de ellas caminando lentamente en dirección del vizconde que en brazos de la preocupada Christine parecía ignorar el punzante dolor de su mandíbula, Pierre paso a su lado sin siquiera voltear a mirarlos, camino entre los tramoyistas que se acercaban y finalmente alcanzo la salida sin saber que en las sombras, el oscuro señor del recinto lo miraba alejarse, complacido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_AH! jejej tarde un montonal en terminar el capitulo y me ha salido uno de relleno sin embargo todos sabemos que escribir ese trancazo a Raoul fue altamente satisfactorio, por desgracia en algún momento espere mas del vizconde, no se porque, creí que iba defenderse o algo! Pero no! osea no le sirvio ni pal arranque a Piersito (se quejo arduamente conmigo por eso)_

_Jejej a pesar de ser de relleno me dejo con eventos curiosos como por ejemplo el principio donde Erik estaba aburrido porque yo estaba aburrida y entonces cuando quería continuar el capitulo leía que estaba aburrido y me aburría fue bien raro por fortuna ahí estaba el Daroga que nos saco del aprieto, otra cosa..jummm Meg me ha resultado un personaje bastante manejable no mas como dato les cuento que la visualizo como la Meg de la mas reciente película del phantom ya saben la de Schumacher_

_Buee espero que les halla gustado el cap no se si ya pal próximo veremos a Clitia de nuevo ( no tienen idea de cómo la extrañe escribir con Raoul es muy difícil) pero creo que nos seguiremos entreteniendo a costillas del vizconde muajajaja_

_Agradezco a mi lord por ayudarme a escoger la canción para Pierre y que termino siendo tmb la del cap_

_"Cielo Rojo" Juan Zaizar_


	18. Capitulo XVI

**XVI.**

_Yo te prometo_

_que a pesar de todo_

_seré capaz de este dolor_

_eliminar por fin_

_Y si algún día_

_logro encontrarte_

_te darás cuenta_

_que he cambiado de verdad_

_Olvida el ayer..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llamativo pensar que nunca puso atención a su acento

Los labios en aquel fino rostro se ampliaron en una sonrisa de extrañeza mientras el dueño enarcaba una ceja, Erik se sentía incomodo bajo la miraba de aquel jovencito detrás del escritorio, en el despacho en que podía imaginarla sin problemas, dentro de la casa en la que había habitado hasta hacía poco, jamás se le había ocurrido ni siquiera asomarse y finalmente había sido irremediablemente atraído hacía aquel lugar.

Todo había comenzado dos días atrás, aferrado a la intención de retomar sus actividades usuales de hacía...bueno...bastante tiempo, termino buscando unas partituras, pasadas unas horas sin lograr hallarlas cayo en la cuenta de que probablemente se hallaban en su habitación de huéspedes, llevadas ahí en manos de una bella señorita que ensayaba concienzudamente...

Enfrentado a aquella verdad, algo en él sugirió que se olvidara del asunto, es decir realmente no necesitaba aquellas partitura, por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente persuasivo.

Abrir aquella puerta fue enfrentar de cara lo que se había esforzado por ignorar con la esperanza de que en algún instante lo olvidara, dos aromas femeninos jugueteaban en el aire, presencias inmateriales, como angelicales demonios apostados ahí para atormentarlo, con las dichosas partituras ya en la mano, fue a sentarse a la cama aún destendida, hacía ya mas de un mes y sin embargo en aquel lugar el tiempo de había detenido, todo seguía justo como se había dejado aquella noche, suspiró pensando en ambas, en la Christine que ahora se paseaba del brazo de un sin fin de abonados desquitándose porque el rechazo de él y en...

Se llevo una mano a la frente mientras la que se apoyaba en la cama se deslizo hasta debajo dela almohada, sus jaquecas eran ya inevitables cada vez que pensaba en la dueña del palco 5, porque aún lo era, le había dado su palabra, la cumpliría eternamente, sus dedos toparon con un listón escondido entre la funda y el colchón, probablemente se habría atorado, lo miro con detenimiento imaginándolo resbalar de los cabellos de su dueña

-Clitia..

La palabra broto de su boca como un reflejo, recordó el tacto de aquel cabello oscuro, lo visualizo enmarcando su rostro mientras la veía explicar su inminente viaje, "debería volver a casa" había dicho, era increíble comprobar por enésima ocasión la poca atención que le había dedicado, si "volver a casa" implicaba que abandonara el país, significaba que era extrajera..

¿De que país?

Fue la pregunta obligada y la respuesta lógica era que no tenía idea, pero sabía quien si... ¿le diría? mejor aún ¿se atrevería él a preguntarle? Amarro las partituras con el listón recordando la voz de ella, cual estúpido había sido, bastaba recordar para notar su acento..

El mismo acento que ahora aquel joven le mencionaba

-Temo que siempre puse mas atención a sus palabras que a su voz

Por mas indiferente que sonara era la simple realidad, el muchacho lo miraba interesado jugueteando con la pluma en su mano

-Clitia se hallaba con nosotros mas por distracción que por verdadero negocio, por desgracia sus vacaciones no podían durar demasiado, como líder dela empresa solo su firma puede dar legalidad a ciertas negociaciones y había documentos esperándola en su oficina de la Ciudad de México

Explico con total gentileza, ante todo Pierre sabía dialogar, mantener la careta mientras su mente se divagaba en el mas importante asunto de adivinar las intenciones del temido espectro ahora que poseía la información que deseaba, por un momento pensó en preguntarle directamente pero al pensar con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no quería escuchar la respuesta..

-Ya veo, entonces no la tendremos de vuelta en un tiempo considerable

-No..aunque creo que ella ya se lo había dicho

Touche! El hombre tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no carraspear

-Si...bueno...esperaba que...en fin, lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo joven Abend

Concluyo levantándose, casi huyendo, Pierre lo imitó extendiéndole su diestra

-En absoluto, incluso le aprecio el detalle de entrevistarnos fuera de sus dominios

Sonrió mientras Erik se despedía con un apretón de manos

-Espero saludarlo entonces la próxima vez que vaya

Termino tratando de descifrar si la especie de reclamo que había sentido en el tono del joven había sido producto de su imaginación, quizá solo era él, reclamándose a cada instante, pensando a cada minuto por cualquier cosa, como en aquel momento, pensar que nunca se le había ocurrido visitarla...teniendo la excusa...estando tan cerca...

"Basta ya!!"

Se recrimino enfadado mientras miraba la casa alejarse lentamente a través dela ventanilla del coche, estaba harto de pensar y pensar en todo lo que no había dicho, hecho o notado, listar sus errores no le servía de nada en su actual situación

No...

Debía avanzar, aprovechar la información que ahora tenía, mirar al futuro y perseguir...

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue suspendido al notar a Pierre en el carro que paso velozmente al lado del suyo

Perseguir...perseguir... perseguir...

La revelación acudió a su mente con la gloria de una epifanía

-Perseguir a Pierre!!

Casi grito al tiempo que se abalanzaba a la ventanilla para ordenar que se siguiera a aquel coche con discreción...

Desde luego la absoluta certeza de aquella maravillosa iluminación no podía durar mas de una semana aunque si al menos hasta hallar un punto de no regreso..

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

Se pregunto aquel fantasma unos días después mientras contemplaba las estrellas desde la cubierta del "La Providencia", un barco que lo llevaba al continente que nunca había deseado visitar para buscar a una mujer a la que nunca había ansiado ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hola!! Bueno bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo (aunque creo que tmb fue relleno) que triste u.u en fin como quiera ha hecho avanzar nuestra historia finalmente tenemos Erik a medio mar en un perfecto Punto Sin Retorno wiii que genial._

_Jejeje para efectos del fic me he puesto a hacer mi tarea y descubrí que en aquellos tiempos un viaje de Francia a México se hacía mas o menos en 5 meses, 5 meses!! Se imaginan eso!! Jajajaj pobre Clitia ella que le tiene miedo a los viajes en barco defecto del que Erik carece felizmente, en fin hablando de ella la tendremos de vuelta para el próximo cap, en este solo tuvimos Erik y Pierre, lo triste es que ahora no tendremos ya casi Pierre, awn eso pone triste porque ya me encariñe con él, en fin mil gracias Megumisakura, eris-evans y a todo mis lindos lectores anónimos que me leen aunque no me dejen review jejej no saben cuanto se los agradezco y espero les este gustando la dirección que estamos tomando_

_Wow hable demasiado en este cap..bien nos vemos en el siguiente_

"It´s" Op Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles 2 fandoblaje "Dualkey"


	19. Capitulo XVII

**XVII.**

_De la sierra morena_

_Cielito lindo, vienen bajando_

_Un par de ojitos negros_

_Cielito lindo, de contrabando_

_Ay ay ay ay canta y no llores_

_Porque cantando se alegran_

_Cielito lindo, los corazones_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Christine miraba a los niños juguetear en el parque mientras esperaba con amorosa paciencia a su bello Raoul, quien preocupado por la real amenaza que enfrentaba pasaba largas horas conversando con la única hermana que medio lo apoyaba...

Fátima era probablemente la única carta que podía jugar para evitar que lo desheredaran, el muchacho estaba persuadido de ello, era claramente sabido que Felipe sentía cierta debilidad por su dulce hermanita de maneras gentiles y frágil salud, así pues el vizconde contaba con las bellas palabras que Fátima pronunciaría a su favor la próxima reunión, por desgracia al reverso del primoroso abanico de virtudes que su hermana poseía también existían detalles como sus posesivos celos y la explosividad de su carácter ante el mas insignificante detalle desagradable, los celos eran ya asunto zanjado desde su matrimonio pues hacía blanco de ellos a su incauto marido sin embargo el otro asunto...

Conciente de la catástrofe que un disgusto de su parte causaría, Raoul ideo precavidamente que para evitar malos altercados entre ella y Christine, dejaría a su prometida en el parque de enfrente para que lo esperara mientras él hablaba con su hermana, Christine comprendió y así se hizo.

Un pequeño tropezó cayendo de bruces, cuando su madre corrió a recogerlo el niño lloraba con la nariz sangrando, Christine suspiró, el vizconde deseaba cuatro hijos convencido de que alguno llevaría el titulo de Conde, ella con sinceridad lo dudaba, le había bastado notar la ira en los ojos del Conde Felipe cuando le informaron su compromiso para saber que jamás la aceptaría como parte de su familia, lo triste era que cada que se lo mencionaba a Raoul este se ponía irritable y le reprochaba su poca fe en los buenos sentimientos de su familia

-Podrías ayudarme, dejar de cantar por un tiempo..

Le espetó la ultima vez, acongojada la joven decidió demostrarle su fidelidad y amor por lo que acato la orden, pretextando lo primero que le vino a la mente, se alejo del escenario e incluso de la Real Academia por completo, cual virgen que espera el matrimonio en un convento, se enclaustro en su morada con madame Valerius a quien no lograba convencer de dejar de hablar de su antiguo tutor, era pues aquel encierro un castigo moral terrible que sin embargo enfrentaba airosa por él y he ahí la recompensa que obtenía, tardes enteras sentada en una banca observando niños ajenos, exhaló, no era precisamente el tipo de "cita" que había soñado, a su mente acudieron recuerdos de cenas en medio de velas y flores, noches eternas de música y divinales cantos, paseos en barca y carroza, la sensación de ser el centro del universo y la única diosa para un hombre, para un ángel...

Muy lejos de ahí en una ciudad de antiguos palacios, bellos bosques y cantarines riachuelos, una joven cepillaba sus cabellos con pereza, con todo y que se había levantado lo suficientemente tarde como para que al despertar ya no se dieran los "buenos días" si no las "tardes" aún tenia sueño...

-Buenos días mi niña

Saludo afable aunque irónicamente una hermosa mujer entrando a la habitación, la joven volteo a mirarla mientras ahogaba un bostezo

-Buenos días Eleazar

Sonrió, la mujer ya tendía la cama tarareando, Clitia suspiró había que aceptar que volver le había sentado muy bien, se sentía mas libre, mas tranquila, sin mencionar que le fascinaba dejar de hablar en francés pues sin importar cual aferrada estuviera la alta sociedad mexicana en imitar a la francesa, el ambiente de este lado del mar era absolutamente diferente al modelo a seguir, las personas lo hacían diferente, entretenida en aquel pensamiento dejo el cepillo sobre el tocador y reparo en el pequeño retrato de sus padres que tan amorosamente había mantenido ahí, instintivamente acaricio aquellos rostros con la punta delos dedos.

El viejo cuento familiar rezaba que el rebelde e imprudente joven Abend desoyendo las recomendaciones de sus tutores y desobedeciendo garrafalmente las ordenes de sus padres decidió emprender su aventurado viaje al "nuevo" continente, los años demostrarían mas tarde que el criticado viaje no había resultado tan insulso después de todo...

Roderique conocería a muchos amigos que mas tarde serían los contactos que afianzarían su imperio textil y mas importante aún -Clitia sonrió recordando la voz de su padre puntualizando aquel "Y mas importante aún"- conocería a la mujer de su vida que lo rechazaría impunemente, el joven tardo un rato en descubrir que el error había sido presentarse como el prometedor heredero de un importante mercader alemán, quería impresionarla pero Concepción Solórzano no era una jovencita impresionable, al menos no con argumentos como ese, de los cuales tenía por montones en el círculo de sus pretendientes, pues era fuerte y hermosa, una ranchera que montaba con las piernas a ambos lados, apenas visibles por la falda cuyos pliegues se desperdigaban sobre el animal cubriéndolo como una cálida manta...

Para Roderique era una virgen amazona cuyo deseado amor le obligo a abandonar el curso de aquel viaje y asentarse en Guadalajara, ahí, mientras lidiaba con los sutiles rechazos de ella, ideo las rutas, los barcos y abastos con que comenzaría el proyecto en busca de su fortuna propia, por esas fechas la chica se mudo junto con su familia a la Cd. de México, él por lógica, la siguió y coloco ahí su primera sastrería

"La Coquille Divine"

La casualidad o el destino permitieron que el joven fuese llamado para confeccionar un traje justo para el padre de su inalcanzable diosa, fue solo cuando ella lo vio con los alfileres en la boca y la cinta de medir en las manos que el milagro se obró, el corazón de la muchacha fue tocado por la invisible flecha que propicio una sonrisa hasta entonces negada, sus citas se dieron entre el trabajo de él y las clases de ella, pronto la calidad en el trabajo del joven fue conocida, reconocida, elogiada y recomendada, los pedidos llovían, Roderique no lo notó había llegado el día y mientras su mercancía recorría los caminos al resto de las importantes ciudades del país el pedía la mano de su amada

Desde luego las envidias no se hicieron esperar, misteriosamente "La Coquille Divine" se incendio cuando solo la pareja se hallaba dentro, la fortuna quiso que ambos salieran ilesos, por desgracia mucho fue lo que se perdió, enfadado el Sr. Solórzano comenzó a murmurar, su hija tomo las manos de su prometido

-Iremos a Francia, quiero conocer a tus padres

Le sonrió, con aquel apoyo y los contratos que el fuego no había devorado, el joven Abend se fue levantando nuevamente. Para ser sinceros los jóvenes se casarón con el disgusto de ambas familias, pero eran trabajadores y para entonces amenazar con desheredarlos habría resultado nulo, por desgracia para la pareja Concha lloró a dos niños antes de que Clitia naciera, probablemente fue por ello que Roderique cumplió cada uno de los caprichos con que rodeo el nacimiento de la niña, su joya, su princesa, diez años después en un asalto con mas trazas de atentado, Concepción murió de un disparo en el pecho no sin antes arrojar al barranco frente a ella a su asesino, el golpe fue duro para su amado quien la vio morir en sus brazos pero por respeto a su memoria se negó a deprimirse, canalizando su dolor en profundizar su relación con su hija, ambos sufrían el mismo dolor...

-Estas muy pensativa, parece que Francia te lleno de malas costumbres te has vuelto soñadora y perezosa

Pronunció Eleazar comenzando a trenzarle el cabello, Clitia escogió un par de listones y se miró en el espejo, lustrosos cabellos negros que enmarcaban aquel rostro moreno, sonrió salvo aquella nariz calcada del rostro de su padre no había mucho de su imagen en ella en cambio de su madre...

-Solo un poquito...

Murmuró respondiendo a Eleazar que continuaba con aquel tarareo mientras decoraba el peinado con los listones, una suave brisa soplaba a través del ventanal abierto, trayendo con ella los murmullos de fuera, música acompañando las voces de un par de criados que ambientaban su descanso con ayuda de sus guitarras, el tarareo de la mujer se fue acoplando a aquel murmullo y pronto se halló cantando jovialmente

-_Si alguna duda tienes..._

_de mi pasión _

_Abre con un cuchillo_

_Cielito lindo, mi corazón..._

"Cielito lindo..."

Clitia miro sus ojos en el espejo...los ojos de su madre...ojos negros por los que su padre la llamaba "Cielito lindo" cantándole mientras la abrazaba, llena de aquel recuerdo comenzó a reír, la mujer la miro extrañada mientras terminaba de anudar el listón, la chica la miro con una enorme sonrisa, las notas dela guitarra sonaban con aquellas voces, se aclaro la garganta..

-_Ayayayayay! Pero con tiento!_

_Ábrelo con cuidado_

_Cielito lindo, que estas adentro_

Cantó el final de la estrofa mientras abandonaba la habitación y bajaba las escaleras llena de contento, cruzaba el umbral al recibidor cuando la puerta se abría dando paso al cliente que la había devuelto a México, le saludo con cortesía y lo invito a pasar a su despacho, las ultimas firmas del contrato se plasmarían aquel día

Pasadas unas horas, la encargada de la casa tejía tranquilamente en el sillón de la sala cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y escucho algunas despedidas

-Eleazar!

Llamó la señorita Abend una vez que el cliente se había ido, la mujer dejo a un lado el tejido y con mesurado paso se presento ante ella

-Si, dígame

Sonrió maternalmente, el rostro de Clitia lucía radiante

-Prepara mis cosas, me voy a la hacienda

Sentenció encantada abrazando los documentos recién firmados, pronto sería la fiesta de la hacienda, además... quería visitar a sus padres

_Una flecha en el aire_

_Cielito lindo, tiro cupido_

_El la tiro jugando_

_Cielito lindo, y a mi me ha herido_

_Ayayayayay! Tan cruel herida!_

_Que si tu no la curas_

_Cielito lindo, pierdo la vida_

En las aguas de Veracruz un barco esperaba permiso para desembarcar, en la cubierta, los pasajeros contemplaban la orilla con emoción, varios motivos la causaban, visitas, vacaciones, negocios y una que otra búsqueda...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Vale! Tras tardarme un poco aquí tienen este nuevo capitulo, Clitia de retache n.n y tmb Christine...buuuu ya vio que su raulito no era tan cucho, bueno eso ya se había visto antes ¬¬ en fin, Erik ha llegado a Veracruz!! (saben que es lo chido? Hace poco yo regrese de Veracruz jejejejejeje) Ahhh esto se pone mas entretenido, espero no les moleste que ahora hallamos terminado de este lado del charco, estaré haciendo mas alusiones a música vernácula porque hay canciones retebonitas que me gustan mucho y son muy románticas, peeerooo insisto no se preocupen jejej no va a haber miel miel miel entre Erik y Clitia porque no se prestan para ello..._

_Miau Ok nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo espero no tardarme tanto ya nn_

_Mil gracias por sus reviews onegaiii sigan escribiéndolas_

_Besitos y felices vacaciones_


	20. Capitulo XVIII

**XVIII.**

_Quién eres tú_

_serás un ángel bueno o serás mi pecado_

_para saber si yo estoy cierto o equivocado_

_tal vez el tiempo es quien me lo podrá decir._

_Quién eres tú_

_quién eres tú que inexplicablemente yo amo_

_quién eres tú que por tu nombre tanto llamo_

_por que de ti solo tu nombre yo conozco_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Erik miraba interesado el terciopelo del camarin que había pagado para su uso exclusivo, bastante tenía con haber soportado los cuchicheos a su alrededor, al desembarcar, en el hotel e incluso en el anden como para aguantarlos el resto del viaje, quería estar solo, necesitaba estar solo, para pensar…

Lo primero que noto al desembarcar fue la buena disposición de los operadores y comerciantes para con la gente francesa, la señorita de la recepción incluso había tomado como una amabilidad de su parte el hecho de que le hablase en español aunque al final el hombre había renunciado a tal hecho al notar que sonaba exageradamente europeo, era natural, hacía décadas que no lo practicaba además en honor a la verdad deseaba estudiar un poco mas el idioma pues se hallaba maravillado con la fluidez que había escuchado de los labios de un grupo de preciosas mulatas que ofrecían guisados en sus puestos.

Mientras miraba el terciopelo se descubrió imaginando a Clitia enseñándole las interesantes variantes que en su tierra habían dado a aquel lenguaje

-Clitia…

Lo que si le resultaba difícil de imaginar era la expresión de su rostro cuando lo viera, aunque seguramente le preguntaría la razón de que se hallara ahí, entonces él respondería con toda naturalidad que… que…

Enarco una ceja ¿Qué le diría? Golpeo su cabeza contra el respaldo, no tenía idea ¿la verdad? Imposible, todo aquel viaje se basaba en suposiciones, teorías sobre "lo que ella sentía" conjeturas sobre "lo que él sentía" y desde luego los sentimientos no eran un argumento de fácil exposición, miro por la ventanilla, en unas horas la vería, su cabello, sus ojos, sentiría sus manos en las de él nuevamente, comentaría que la había extrañado, que tras lo ocurrido necesitaba viajar como lo había hecho años atrás, aquel continente y en particular aquel país le eran terreno del todo desconocido lo que lo convirtió en el destino perfecto, la casualidad, un poco de curiosidad y algo de suerte le habían hecho enterarse de la presencia de ella en aquel sitio y al saberlo no dudo en pasar a visitarla, esperaba una sonrisa, talvez incluso el encanto de su risa cristalina, contagiosa…

El sonido del ferrocarril y la vista de aquel cielo lo fueron adormeciendo hasta que el sueño lo venció.

"Ya que has hallado esta nota estimado Daroga (porque eres el único que podría hallarla) tengo un par de cosas que pedirte.

Primera: Te he dicho miles de veces que no husmees en mis dominios, mademoiselle Abend llego a ellos siguiéndote y has visto como ha acabado todo ¿A quien mas piensas guiar?

Segunda: He decidido hacer un viaje, estoy cansado del encierro y necesito despejar la mente, quien sabe talvez vuelva a aprender cosas interesantes…

Cuidate

Te avisare cuando regrese

Erik"

El persa exhaló resignado, doblo con cuidado la nota y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, siempre era frustrante notar que Erik aún lo superaba por mucho, además de tenerlo evaluado con tal precisión como para adivinar sus movimientos y en consecuencia dejar aquella nota. Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos pensando con la mirada hacia el piso

"Un viaje…" A donde podría haber ido esta vez?

"**BIENVENIDOS A LA CIUDAD DE MÉXICO**"

Anunciaba el cartel mientras Erik ubicaba el lugar en que podía alquilar un coche, había que moverse también precisaba un hotel, increíblemente todo le resultaba demasiado sencillo como si alguna voluntad suprema protegiera su empresa, alquilar el vehiculo…la habitación…

Desde luego era claro que haber decidido cargar con una pequeña parte de "sus ahorros" había sido una buena decisión, una vez instalado inicio sus investigaciones, obteniendo resultados en tiempo record, como era de suponerse el negocio textil y la firma Abend-Solórzano eran de sobra conocidas, no tardo en obtener referencias e incluso varias direcciones, Erik se sentía eufórico comenzaba a sentir que el destino lo empujaba sobre aquel fin, lo animaba dándole vías y puentes, quizá era verdad que lugar estaba ahí, rumbo a ella…junto a ella…

Las manos le temblaban mientras observaba la ciudad a través de la ventanilla del carro que aparco frente a la dirección que sus papeles citaban, una elegante casa de cuidado jardín se erigía en el lugar, la reja estaba abierta, algunos pasos lo plantaron frente a la puerta y su titubeante diestra toco la madera.

-No Don, la niña nosta en casa

Afirmó una bonita trigueña esforzándose por entender el rebuscado español del misterioso personaje, ejercicio que era imitado por su interlocutor

-Ya veo…y ¿tardara en regresar?

Pronuncio con una dicción bastante mas fluida, la muchacha lo miraba tan extrañada que él temía estar haciendo algún ridículo

-Pos no se decirle

Contesto ella mirándolo con perspicacia, en realidad si lo sabía pero aquel extraño no le daba confianza

"¿Quién es? Juanita" inquirió una voz a la espalda de la chica

-Un señor que busca a la niña

Respondió ella con soltura. Erik digería aquel termino de "niña" para una de las damas mas deseadas en todo Paris, cavilaba sobre aquello cuando la muchacha fue sustituida por una hermosa mujer de increíble presencia, tez clara en el rostro de finos rasgos e hilos de plata salpicados en su oscura cabellera. Impresionado se despojo del sombrero un momento para saludarla, ella lo acepto con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo caballero?

Inquirió con deliciosa voz mientras lo evaluaba sutilmente con la mirada, Erik se aclaro la garganta

-Buenas tardes, verá deseaba saludar a la señorita Abend pero me dicen que no se encuentra

Pronuncio ya con una dicción mas natural que le resulto un alivio habría detestado balbucear el idioma en presencia de aquella mujer

-En efecto, no se encuentra ha salido esta mañana

-Tardara en regresar?

-Probablemente un par de meses

Sonrió la mujer

"¡Meses!" El hombre se sintió igual que aquella noche aunque al menos esta vez eran meses y no años

-Ah! Ya veo…-rió con ironía-he llegado tarde

-Así parece señor pero si usted desea podría dejarme algún recado que me ocupare de hacerle llegar

-No…verá soy…un amigo…

Su calida mano posada en su hombro…

-Conocí a mademoiselle Abend en Paris…

La altivez de sus maneras cuando se encontraron en su palco, la soledad en su mirada al conocerse a la orilla del lago, sus risas en el baile de mascaras…

-Vine a México por negocios y quise pasar a saludarla

Sus pensamientos habían divagado tan cruelmente en los recuerdos de todo lo que no había apreciado que sin darse cuenta había pronunciado aquella explicación en su natal francés, la mujer sonreía

-Es una tristeza probablemente a ella le habría agradado verlo, si gusta dejarme su nombre al menos…

Respondió amablemente también en francés

-ah! Disculpe…no estoy acostumbrado…

De nuevo al español…

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada. Le preguntaba su nombre…

-Si por supuesto, Erik Bernard

Pronuncio con la naturalidad que el último medio año le había otorgado a aquel apellido, la mente de Eleazar aisló inmediatamente el nombre y lo coloco escondido entre las notas del pentagrama que Clitia había tejido como decoración a la carpeta con que cubría su cofre de partituras

"Un amigo de Paris…" Si, claro.

-Monsieur ¿piensa quedarse mucho en nuestra tierra?

Inquirió mesurada

-No estoy seguro, mis negocios están a punto de concluirse

El motivo había desaparecido y se sentía verdaderamente perdido en aquel sitio

-Ya veo, en tal caso si me permite una sugerencia podría disfrutar de las festividades del Divino Salvador en la Hacienda Del Palmar, le aseguro que encontrara la experiencia sumamente interesante

Aseguró la mujer, Erik la miro meditabundo, el tono de aquella sugerencia le había parecido cargado de énfasis en el lugar. Sería posible que… la miro con esperanza y los oscuros ojos de la mujer centellearon con complicidad

-Le agradezco la sugerencia creo que la aprovechare si el tiempo me lo permite…

Ella inclino la cabeza él se despidió con elegancia y la entrevista se dio por concluida, horas mas tarde en el hotel, Erik elaboraba la ruta que lo llevaría más rápidamente a la hacienda Del Palmar rebosaba de esperanza, la esperanza de disfrutar de nuevo de la presencia de su dama.

-Clitia…

Susurró tomando de golpe el vaso que había servido con tequila

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HE VUELTO!!!!

Seee yo se que tarde un montón que les cuento han pasado muchas cosas y la inspirancia se había ido por un tubo y cuando eso te pasa cuando lo único que necesitas es pasar un capitulo del cuaderno a Word, es que deveras estas embachada, por fortuna hoy he logrado subir este capitulo, espero no tardar mucho con el que sigue. Erik… je! Me gusta estar devuelta

+¿Quién eres tu? Bryndis


	21. Capitulo XIX

XIX.

Hoy vives sufriendo nomás por mi culpa,

perdona lo injusto que fui sin querer,

creyendo que sólo con mucho cariño,

podría darte todo ¡maldita mi fe!

Soy pobre, muy pobre, y tú ya lo has visto,

te he dado miseria, te he dado dolor,

y aunque yo te quiera, qué vale el cariño,

si no puedo hacerte feliz con mi amor.

Desheredado…

Raoul pensaba en ello mientras intentaba parchar el apolillado techo de la cabañita abandonada que habían decidido tomar por hogar, mientras reorganizaban sus vidas, por uno de los agujeros logro observar a su bella esposa que contemplaba las cajas en que guardaba sus finos vestidos…

Aquella mañana harto ya de su muda resignación él había sugerido que vendiera algunos, ella presa de un arrebato de ira se había negado con vehemencia dejándolo con los reclamos en la boca, ahora contemplaba las prendas desperdigadas sobre su improvisada cama, acariciando la tela de uno mientras lloraba.

Raoul aparto la vista, no podía seguir mirando aquello, era inconcebible pensar… en todo lo que había ocurrido…

Expulsado de la marina por negarse a participar en aquella expedición, rechazado por su familia por casarse con una corista, que poco le sabia ahora su victoria sobre el fantasma, una punzada de dolor lo llevo a regresar su atención a las manos con que martilleaba un diminuto clavo cuyo destino había fallado, un hilillo de sangre recorrió su palma haciéndole recordar el principio de aquella racha de decepciones..

Meses atrás el día en que el iracundo Pierre Abend había llevado sus inexplicables agresiones al terreno del contacto físico, la suerte se había echado, aún recordaba el punzante dolor de su mandíbula aunque había que aceptar que muy en el fondo le estaba agradecido pues mientras sentía el desagradable sabor de la sangre inundar su boca, fue Christine la primera persona que corrió a su lado preocupada de su estado, murmuro disculpas y como una candorosa madre le acaricio con dulzura, para Raoul el resto no importo, su imaginación le hizo creer que a partir de aquel momento todo estaría bien, se desposarían con la bendición de su hermano conmovido finalmente por la solidez de aquel amor y vivirían tranquilos el resto de existencia…

Cuan equivocado estaba… lo que debía haber sido el acontecimiento mas memorable y hermoso de sus vidas, se vio reducido a una veloz e insípida ceremonia, en una iglesia cualquiera, con un par de extraños por testigos, por si fuera poco, habiéndole exigido a su prometida que no usara prenda alguna que aquel siniestro personaje le hubiese obsequiado, esta se presento con un maltrecho vestido blanco cuyo deprimente aspecto fue medianamente reducido por la preciosa mantilla que portaba como velo.

Así Cristine Daaé y Raoul Chagny se desposaron con riqueza de amor pero miseria de vida, miseria que parecía extenderse cada vez más en la Suecia que habían escogido por tierra…

Raoul suspiró, tan solo esperaba que el amor no se fuera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Denuevo aquí =)

Frío, bello y hermoso Noviembre tengan, con este capitulo retomo la realización de este fic, mis 26 años al parecer trajeron la inspiración devuelta ¡Hurra! Acompañada claro de la adversión Christine y Raulito, este capitulo llevaba muchisimo tiempo escrito pero a la hora de editarlo creo que lo he vuelto un poco mas crudo, mmm no importa no volveremos a ver a esta pareja en lo que resta del fic así que total jajaja espero que les haya gustado y por mas la próxima semana subo el siguiente que ya casi finalizo vale? Cuidense y dejenme Reviews plis

+Anillo de compromiso, Cuco Sanchez


	22. Capitulo XX

XX.

Como ríe la vida  
Si tus ojos negros  
Me quieren mirar

Y si es mío el amparo  
De tu risa leve  
Que es como un cantar

Ella aquieta mi herida  
Todo, todo se olvida

El día que me quieras,  
La rosa que engalana  
Se vestirá de fiesta  
Con su mejor color  
Y al viento las campanas  
Dirán que ya eres mía  
Y locas las fontanas  
Se contarán su amor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro lado del mar…

Al resguardo de la luna creciente un solitario hombre cabalgaba por caminos desconocidos, tenia días que la fiesta del Divino Salvador había terminado y él…

Se había perdido, al parecer su sentido de la orientación había menguado considerablemente los últimos años, " falta de uso" se sonrío con ironía en algún momento, así pues, cansado y ligeramente frustrado opto por tenderse bajo un árbol colocando las bridas de su magnifico tordillo atadas al tronco del mismo, un ejemplar equino como aquel era seguro anzuelo para ladrones, sin embargo, Erik aún conservaba la pequeña cuerda de tripa de gato oculta en el bolsillo del traje de charro negro que ahora lucia, una vestidura sin duda mas cómoda para cabalgar por aquellos caminos rurales, donde la elegancia "afrancesada" (le encantaba el termino) era menos apreciada que en las ciudades como la capital.

El frío del camino le hizo constatar el momento en que la noche se volvió madrugada y en una suerte de duermevela le pareció oír los primeros gorjeos del esperado amanecer, ligeramente entumido se envolvió mas en el jorongo cuando aunado a aquel matinal coro el hombre creyó escuchar las notas de un piano a la lejanía que a medida que los primeros rayos de sol iban acariciando el horizonte, resultaron mas reales, su esperanza renació y fue aquella flama la que inundo de tibieza su cuerpo helado tras las noches de intemperie.

Pasadas unas horas reemprendió su camino convencido de que en algún momento divisaría finalmente la hacienda del Palmar, hecho que como burla del destino se concreto apenas una hora después, cuando entre varios terrenos de cultivo distinguió una construcción que se erigía con poderío recortada en el horizonte de cielo azul claro.

Persuadido de que la razón de sus pesquisas se hallaba en aquel sitio, la duda atenazo de pronto su alma y lejos de acelerar la marcha, desmonto decidido a acercarse con cautela, fueron varios los campesinos que topo en el camino antes de hallarse frente a la reja franqueada de altos muros que daba acceso al extenso patio donde un par de bien plantados canes entretenían su mañana, el uno de color mantequilla con manchas mas claras en el pecho retozaba mientras el segundo de color oscuro custodiaba la entrada de la construcción echado frente al portón de roble con fachada en piedra de cantera.

Ante aquel cuadro, el primer impulso del hombre fue seguir su camino para evitar nuevas decepciones, pero aquellos vagabundeos por tierras mexicanas le habían hecho pensar mas y mas en la joven, sus dulzuras, sus encantos, sus sonrisas…alimentando con aquello la añoranza de su cariño, cariño…

Pero ¿Era verdad?

Erik necesitaba verse libre de aquella duda, eliminar finalmente la incertidumbre de saber si ella lo amaba, por que él, él ya la adoraba…

Noto entonces que la reja estaba emparejada no cerrada, haciéndose creer que era una flagrante invitación del destino, ato las bridas a un poste y la empujo, con tal suerte que apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro cuando los perros que ya se enfilaban hacia él en estruendo de ladridos y amenazantes colmillos fueron interceptados por un caballo que se atravesó frente a ellos, los perros bajaron la cabeza aún gruñendo, impactado por la rapidez del suceso y con la mano en el bolsillo aún, Erik alzo la mirada para observar al jinete que imponía su voluntad a los canes y le había salvado de la agresión.

Al resplandor de la mañana, con bellas trenzas oscuras coronando su rostro Clitia Abend Solorzano lo miraba sorprendida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muajajajaja que genial por fin tenemos a nuestros protas cara a cara de nuevo, una de mis cosas favoritas en este cap es el divertimento de ver a Erik de charro, por favor no vayan a imaginar que es ropa de gala súper brillante, obvio no, es ropa de viaje un charro negro a caballo por tierras mexicanas, seeee me gusta, la gallardes… , el estilo… (suspiro)

ERIK: Si, si lo se , me amas jeje

Si bueno y que casi te comen los perros porque te hubieras echado a uno pero el otro seguro te mordía ¬¬ en fin espero que también les haya gustado como a mi y nos vemos en el siguiente cap

P.D. Gracias por seguir el fic a pesar de mis atrasos los quiero!

+El día que me quieras. Carlos Gardel


	23. Capitulo XXI

XXI.

Quiéreme, porque ya creo merecerte  
Porque ya logre ponerte  
En mi alma tu más grande altar

Ay pero quiéreme  
Solo basta una sonrisa  
Para hacerte tres regalos:  
Son el cielo, la luna y el mar.

Yo que soñé,  
Con tener una reina  
Que mandara en mis adentros  
Ya no tengo que buscarla  
Porque en ti, todo lo encuentro,  
Ya nomás dime que si.+

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miedo…

En un instante las dos figuras se vieron rodeadas de criados y campesinos que habían franqueado ya al intruso, Clitia desmonto, el hombre desvió la mirada aunque escucho el susurro de los pliegues de su falda descubriendo el lomo de su yegua baya, que fue conducida a las cuadras por algún comedido.

De pie frente a él la joven lo miraba intrigada -¿Qué te trae por aquí desconocido?- inquirió de golpe un fuerte hombre al lado de ella que parecía ser el caporal, el olor a retama de las ropas de su escolta fue mas penetrante, señal de que se habían acercado un poco mas, Erik trago saliva, por primera vez en semanas, recordaba que andarse con el rostro cubierto por aquella mascada negra causaba una absoluta reacción de desconfianza, la joven no le quitaba la vista de encima pero no decía palabra, tampoco él conseguía hilar sus mejores ideas impresionado del cambio tan drástico que notaba en la mirada de ella, ni rastro de sus tristezas, no era ya la jovencita lánguida y orgullosa, ahora la encontraba mujer, viva y hermosa, aquello lo perturbo demasiado, viva… y él…

Irritado por aquel silencio el caporal hizo ademán de espabilar al extraño con sus manos pero ella le detuvo el brazo, tras lo cual miro con una sonrisa al sujeto en cuestión –Me da gusto verle monsieur Erik- pronuncio afable en perfecto francés, el hombre se quito el sombrero, la mascada cubría del todo su cráneo – El gusto es mío señorita Abend- contesto en perfecto español aunque europeo, la sonrisa de ella se amplio, soltó el brazo del hombre a su lado y le hablo con toda seriedad –Es un amigo de Francia, tranquilízate Rafael- sonrió, el hombre no pudo hacer mayor comentario pero su mirada amenazaba vigilancia, la comitiva se disolvió y Erik se descubrió siguiéndola atendiendo a la invitación de su mirada mas que a la de una palabra.

Resulto pues que el portón daba acceso a un patio interior, al rededor del cual, se habían construido los diferentes edificios de la hacienda.

El mas grande desde luego, la casa, que con planta baja y un piso decoraba sus entradas con bellos arcos, macetas en los balcones de sus ventanas y dinteles de ladrillo rojo, ocupaba en escuadra el lado derecho, gallinas paseaban alrededor de una pileta al centro del patio, los perros jugueteaban alrededor de los criados que cortaban la leña y el cantar de los canarios en sus jaulas se conjugaban con los trinos de los verdines y calandrias en los árboles del huerto cercano.

Erik se detuvo impresionado, la sensación de que demasiada vida brillaba alrededor de aquella mujer no lo abandonaba, ya en el dintel de la puerta ella le miraba curiosa –¿Ocurre algo?- sonrió, él negó lentamente alcanzándola a grandes pasos, sus espuelas resonaron al pisar el empedrado y por alguna razón aquello lo avergonzó, cambios… tan diferente era él también, por ella…

Clitia echo a reír, aun reía cuando se hallaron en la espaciosa sala, él sonreía, cada nota en sus oídos era una redención, ella se sentó en un bello sillón de palma tejida y a él le ofreció uno amplio frente a ella, permanecieron en silencio un par de instantes que a ella le valieron para analizar con detalle aquella nueva faceta de su amigo

-En que piensa monsieur Erik?- sonrío mirando descaradamente la mascada

-Somos diferentes mademoiselle Clitia

-Esta usted en mis dominios ahora..

-Comprometida posición, ojala tenga la mitad de su audacia para salir incolumne como usted lo hizo de los míos

-Me considera audaz amigo mío?

-Entre otras muchas cualidades querida anfitriona y no me refiero solo a su discreción- puntualizo con soltura atajando amablemente la observación que tan acostumbrada estaba a hacerle, el primer vestigio de lo que había sido su pasado…

-Me alegro, en todo caso dudo que le fuera de tanta utilidad de este lado del mar

-Es posible, de hecho me pregunto si no debí ser yo quien le ofreciera la mía en esta ocasión- dijo él haciéndole notar que hacía un par de minutos que una mujer de ingenuo aspecto los miraba sin atreverse a interrumpirlos, Clitia la observo sin molestia- almorzamos ya, Chayo?- inquirió, la muchacha respingo y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza nerviosamente, la joven le devolvió la mirada a su invitado - ¿Almorzamos?- sonrió levantándose, él asintió haciendo lo propio.

Un amplio comedor le dio la bienvenida, vitrinas que escoltaban una larga mesa de blanco mantel bordado, donde humeaban un par de jarritos de porcelana sobre mantelitos de petatillo, el desconcierto del hombre iba en aumento –tome asiento monsieur- sonrió la chica –g..gracias- contesto el obedeciendo sin pensar

-Ahora cuénteme… ¿Qué lo trae a México?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tómala! Hora haber que contestas

ERIK: gracias ¬¬

Ya sabes, yo siempre a tu servicio señor n_n

Bueno chicos este cap me gusta un buen namas como detalle este asunto de Erik con la mascada negra, el señor esta acostumbrado a andar cubierto y si bien aka en nuestra tierra no le verían tan feo porque seguro creerían que tuvo un accidente o algo así, pero pos simplemente no esta acostumbrado por otro lado me hizo acordarme de una peli mexicana del jinete sin cabeza con Antonio Aguilar en el que para hacer el efecto le taparon la cabeza con una mascada negra de manera que en los fondos de noche se perdía y parecía que de veras no traía cabeza y pensar en eso me encanto para Erik jijiji así que aquí el resultado n_n

Espero que les gustara nos vemos en siguiente cap

+Tres regalos


	24. Capitulo XXII

XXII.

Nada en la vida es igual, se puede cambiar, la dicha en castigo

Si algo te llega a pasar, no tengas temor, estaré contigo

Inseparables, cruzaremos, por la vida

Inseparables, como el llanto, y el dolor

Somos los mismos de ayer, ni yo te perdí, ni tú me has perdido+

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pierre mordisqueo la orilla de su concha tras tomar un sorbo del jarro de café, estaba desganado, su plan original de tomar el primer tren a la ciudad de México tan pronto desembarcara se había visto imposibilitado al enfrentarse al papeleo aduanal que se empeñaban en calificar como incompleto, el asunto se había extendido ya por meses, ahora Clitia se hallaba en la hacienda y él continuaba ahí, atorado, aferrado a la consigna de no permitirles robar ni la mas nimia tela, la ventaja con respecto a Francia era que aquí no necesitaba delegar el trabajo sucio, la carga se había mantenido entera gracias a los guardias que había pagado o "persuadido" con la ayuda de sus puños, mordió el pan, desde pequeño había pasado largas temporadas en la hacienda al cuidado de la tía Concha, de ella había aprendido toda una gama de suertes de charrería, además confiado a la compañía de los caporales había aprendido a pelear y a disparar, sonrió pensando en aquellas practicas, Clitia siempre había tenido mejor puntería.

Clitia…

Arranco un trozo de la concha y se lo hecho ala boca seguido inmediatamente por un trago de café, le molestaba considerablemente estar varado en Veracruz dejándola sola, o peor, en compañía de aquel que seguramente ya había dado con ella. El telegrama de Eleazar había sido bastante claro "Erik pregunto por Clitia. Lo mande a la hacienda" para aquellas fechas el mentado fantasma debía haber jugado ya sus mejores cartas frente a su prima, el problema radicaba en que no tenia idea de como reaccionaria ella y ni siquiera era capaz de dilucidar cual seria el mejor de los casos.

Eso lo molestaba, por primera vez en años se enfrentaba a un capitulo cerrado en los pensamientos de la mujer mas importante en su vida, la misma que solo en él confiaba, termino la mitad del pan que le faltaba y retorno a su cavilaciones…

Orgullo…

No, a pesar de que la manera en que él había logrado arrancarle las lágrimas, se había sentido como una afrenta para ella, no era suficiente para despertar rencor en el animo de la joven mucho menos cuando solo un día después había comenzado a disculparse al llevarla al lago, al despreciar a Christine…

Al despedirla en la orilla…

Pierre inhalo el aroma del café meditando en aquello, recordó la entrevista en su despacho que propicio la vista en la ciudad de México, era claro que el bofetón de Clitia había surtido mas efecto en el hombre que sus caricias veladas, casi se rio al pensar en el reproche que le dirigiría ella si le expusiera de aquel modo, pero era verdad, una vez abiertas las puertas del templo de su afecto, la joven tendía a sutiles demostraciones del mismo y sin embargo Erik no las valoro a tiempo…

Tal vez, si…

Quizá la distancia le había ayudado a entender y había comenzado a extrañarla, tras terminar el café, Pierre dirigió la mirada al océano, tan lejos estaba Paris y su fantasma hoy rondaba Tlaxcala. Sonrió.

Extrañarla… como él lo hacia ahora, como lo haría cuando aquello terminara, porque tras contemplar el mar que el subterráneo espectro de un lago había cruzado por ella, su egoísmo rindió las armas y acepto.

La batalla estaba ganada, Clitia había rencontrado un motivo para ser feliz por ella y para ella, no serian ya sus brazos en templo de su consuelo ni su persona el motivo de sus ternuras, pero seria su hermano toda la vida.

Ahora solo faltaba que el Ángel hiciera su parte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ese fue el capitulo de Pierre n_n vamos no me dirán que no lo extrañaban, sigo con mis problemas de falta de computadora por eso la tardanza pero les dejo esta nueva entrega adelantándoles que muy pronto llegara el final de esta historia, que miedo llevo años escribiendo este fic y han cambiado tantas cosas…

Pero bueno supongo que será genial terminar por primera vez un proyecto tan largo y tan querido, mil gracias por sus reviews, hay ocasiones en que frustrada por no poder publicar solo puedo conectarme a la pagina para consultarlos y me llenan de un sentimiento muy lindo.

Gracias de verdad mil Gracias y bueno los leo en el siguiente cap que espero no tarde taaaaantos mese en llegar.

+Contaras conmigo, Javier Solis


	25. Capitulo XXIII

XXIII.

No hace falta que salga la luna  
Pa' venirte a cantar mi canción  
Ni hace falta que el cielo este lindo  
Pa' venirte a entregarte mi amor  
No encontré las palabras precisas  
Pa' decirte con mucha pasión  
Que te quiero con toda mi vida  
Que soy una esclavo de tu corazón

Solo Dios que me vio en mi amargura  
Supo darme consuelo en tu amor  
Y mando para mi tu ternura  
Y así con tus besos borro mi dolor+

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"_Ya el cielo de la tarde se esta nublando, se esta nublando…"_

Cuerdas de guitarra acariciadas por las curtidas manos de un hombre de campo…

"_Y todo el horizonte se esta apagando, se esta apagando…"_

Erik detuvo su montura un momento para escuchar.

"_Toda la abrupta sierra, se baña de tristeza,_

_Pues el sol ya cansado, se va ocultando…"_

Era agradable, la costumbre musical de aquellas tierras, lo absorbía y le regresaba el equilibrio que sentía perdido. A partir de aquel desayuno Clitia se había mostrado tan esquiva como él lo había sido en sus primeros días de relación, allá en su morada, había que aceptarlo, era frustrante, exhaló continuando su paseo, la verdad es que en parte tenia la culpa, al responder a la pregunta del "¿Que hace aquí?" se había mostrado menos elocuente de lo que había ensayado, debido a esto por toda respuesta ella le había mirado con franco escepticismo, no era para menos, pero la cosa no había acabado ahí, con una insistencia que rayo en lo imperativo lo había observado hasta que logro que tomara el contenido del jarrito que humeaba frente a él, fue necesario desamarrar la mascada, doblarla para dejar al descubierto su boca y soportar la mirada de la mujer que sonreía con un ligero toque de malicia, aun cuando aquello fue francamente incomodo y hasta cierto punto injurioso por alguna razón Erik sintió que lo merecía y esa idea le resulto divertida, porque aquello confirmaba una cosa: Que lo sabía! Que era verdad!

Y entonces cuando el café mojo la orilla de la tela doblada con premura, recordó el horror, toda su alegría se evaporo, aquí…, allá…, su imagen no cambiaria nunca, ella pareció notar su amargura.

Terminado el almuerzo, se despidió alegando compromisos y le dejo a un mozuelo para que le mostrara la hacienda, no lo invito a acompañarla, él no lo solicito, su eterna maldición le torturaba corroyendo sus ilusiones. El mozuelo resulto llamarse Felipe, presumió once años mientras lo miraba con curiosidad que pronto se volvió franca camaradería mientras lo llevaba por los corredores, ante las preguntas del chico Erik se permitió soltar un par de cosas.

Venía de Francia? Si.

Conocía a Pierre? Si.

No, no era amigo de ningún hacendado de México.

Para la comida Clitia se había dedicado a detallarle los platos servidos sin salirse del tema y una vez terminada había vuelto a excusarse, entonces Felipe propuso cabalgar por las tierras de la hacienda y ahí estaba, tres días después, en aquel camino, admirando el ocaso entre los cerros…

-Dispense patrón, hay que apurarse ya mero llegamos- murmuro el chico, el hombre asintió mirando hacia la hacienda que se recortaba entre los campos.

Clitia suspiró.

-Hay niña, ese suspiro llego hasta Chalma- bromeó Rosario mientras revisaba la olla del te de canela, la mujer a su lado le dio un codazo –no seas metiche- gruño, Clitia hecho a reír, en la cocina, al amor del hogar se sentía tranquila y sobre todo libre. –Hay chayito, si yo te contara…- sonrió recargada en el muro –puss cuénteme niña ¿Qué le cuesta?- sonrió la otra, la joven de cabellos oscuros negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras abandonaba el lugar, fuera hacia fresco, se envolvió en el chal contemplando el portón de la entrada, su invitado pronto regresaría… ¿Que haría entonces? Exhaló.

-Erik…, mi Erik…

Tantas horas pasadas en altamar desgastando su nombre, intentado idealizar los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos para volverlos irreales, convertirlos en un sueño jamás ocurrido, sin éxito. Pronunciar su nombre era recordar su voz y aquellos roces que la habían desarmado, cuanto se había esforzado por hacerlo a un lado para aquella mañana, al alborear el día, Clitia se encontrara con Apolo en su entrada, suspiró, era demasiado, se dejo caer en la mecedora para acunar su pensamientos, la verdad era que tenerlo ahí era un regalo, el regalo de su compañía, bajo las estrellas de su tierra, al amparo de sus costumbres, lejos de la cansada sociedad francesa, ahí donde el sol entibiara su rostro y le demostrara que no estaba muerto, sonrió.

Si… tal vez aquí pudiesen…

"_Me encontraste en un negro camino, _

_Como un peregrino, sin rumbo y sin fe…"_

La voz la aparto de sus pensamientos…

"_Y la luz de tus ojos divinos_

_Cambiaron mi suerte por dicha y placer…"_

En aquel momento el caballero cruzaba la puerta llevando de las bridas al animal que lo seguía mansamente.

"_Desde entonces yo siento quererte_

_Con todas la fuerzas que el alma me da.."_

Miro hacia la casa y ahí estaba ella…

"_Desde entonces paloma querida_

_Mi pecho he cambiado por un palomar…" _

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el último coro de la canción murió en su garganta, los criados encendían silenciosamente los farolillos que iluminaban el patio, flamas en la oscuridad, igual que antes… Dejo las bridas en manos del mozuelo, sus pasos resonaron seguros sobre el empedrado, mientras se acercaba a ella que le sonreía.

No lo esperaba, en realidad jamás habría esperado escucharlo entonando aquello, versos tan amados, en la voz que anhelaba –Buenas noches- sonrió abandonando su asiento, el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza –Buenas noches- pronuncio quedamente como acariciando las palabras, era feliz, de nuevo en la oscuridad que era su aliada, con la mujer que añoraba, siendo aquello que hoy era por ella, era perfecto.

-Sabes vine a Mexico por ti porque…

"_Yo se que no hay en el mundo amor como el que me das…_

_Y se que noche con noche, va creciendo mas y mas…_

_Y se que noche con noche…_

_Va creciendo…_

_Mas… y mas…"_

El canto de los grillos reclamo el momento en que el hombre dejo de cantar pues su voz había opacado el concierto nocturno con un solo fin, confesar…

-Te amo Clitia, me disculpo por no haberlo entendido antes y te ruego una oportunidad para enmendarlo, una oportunidad para aprender a vivir en la luz, contigo…

Su voz se perdió en los murmullo de la noche, Clitia suspiro su mirada resplandecía, con calma descendió los tres escalones que la separaban de él y le ofreció sus manos, Erik las tomo con reverencia, ella sonrió plena de dicha acercando las manos del hombre hasta sus mejillas…

-Entonces aprendamos juntos… Amor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

porfinnnnnnn ehhhhhhh son tan feliz llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo escribir esta escena y al final, al final bueee en mi imaginación se vio re bonita, que opinan ustedes?

Espero no tardar con el siguiente cap porque aún no acabamos ya mero pero no.

Espero sus reviews

+Serenada sin Luna. Jose Alfredo Jimenez


	26. Capitulo XXIV

XXIV.

Pero esta vez  
quiero entregarme  
a ti en una forma total  
no con un beso nada mas  
quiero ser tuyo  
sea por bien o sea por mal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atardecía, los caballos caminaban flanco a flanco, mientras sus jinetes conversaban animadamente, la joven reía para deleite del caballero que de cuando en cuando, se retrasaba ligeramente para contemplarla.

-Eres hermosa –pronuncio al observarla enmarcada por el ocaso en el horizonte, ella negó lentamente –Sí, ese es el pequeño problema ¿recuerdas?-sonrió, Erik evoco entonces aquella conversación sobre mitología que entablaron en el palco número cinco, cuan lejos le parecían sus dominios ahora, lejos de su realidad…

Más de un año…

Pensó, contando el tiempo, más de un año desde que los había abandonado. ¿Debía regresar? A la vieja soledad de su húmeda guarida… a sus prejuicios… a sus tristezas…

Las tristezas de la vieja maldición que minaba su existencia, que segaba sus oportunidades de vivir, de prosperar con la facilidad que un hombre con sus talentos pero con otro físico lo hubiese logrado, cuantas mas maravillas y riquezas no tendría para ofrecer si su rostro fuera otro, la miro contemplativo y continuo cabalgando, ella no lo entendía… no medía la magnitud de su desgracia y tal vez jamás lo haría…

Por eso entonces la deseaba con tanta ligereza…

-Si, lo recuerdo y sin embargo en aquel entonces te equivocabas y aún ahora lo haces

Ella lo miro perspicaz

-ah, si?

Preguntó con osadía sin abandonar el trote, el hombre exhaló paciente

-desde luego, mira el entorno en que creciste, mira la forma en que la gente nos contempla, es mas mírame a mi…

-lo haría si me lo permitieras

Le espetó ella interrumpiendo la disertación del hombre que la miro azorado, no lo esperaba y había que aceptar que tras el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, era la primera vez que le mencionaba aquel deseo…

El miedo le robo las palabras, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el pecho y negó lentamente, ella bajo la mirada ligeramente apenada, pronunciar aquello había sido un reflejo, el grito desesperado de su rebeldía, la terquedad de absurdamente sentir su amor menos preciado, sabía que no era verdad y sin embargo….

Continuaron el camino en silencio, el portón era iluminado por los faroles cuando llegaron y los criados los esperaban, solícitos tomaron sus monturas una vez ellos las habían abandonado, Erik contemplo las amables expresiones de aquellos que le rodeaban, era extraño…

Al principio había buscado convencerse de que aquel afecto no era para él, no era a él a quien esperaban y no era por él por quien se preocupaban, pero entonces una tarde, Rosario se presento en su habitación, llevaba toda su ropa cuidadosamente lavada y planchada, toco la puerta y haciendo uso de la confianza que su puesto le merecía, ingreso para colocarla en su lugar, el hombre escribía cuando la muchacha se acercó a su lado, volteo y la encontró extendiéndole las mascadas conque cubría su rostro, eran mas de las que tenia cuando llegó.

-pa que este mas cómodo le cosimos estas, ojala le sirvan.

Sonrió sin asomo de burla, aberración ni pantomima, Erik tomo las telas agradeciendo de todo corazón, ella le presiono el hombro afectuosamente.

-ya en un ratito merendamos, hora si le hice hartos cuernitos pa que coma con gusto

Concluyo la mujer y se despidió, él se quedo ahí, con las telas que le habían confeccionado de una tela diferente para el clima, recordando por primera vez en décadas lo que era ser tratado como una persona.

La experiencia sirvió para hacerlo revaluar su posición en aquel lugar, medir las consecuencias de su presencia, considerar el futuro que albergaba…

¿Cuales eran sus expectativas ahora?

¿Que era lo que deseaba?

Cavilaba aquello mientras cenaban, tras la fatídica pregunta del paseo, Clitia había intentado retomar sus amenas conversaciones para suavizar el ambiente, pero lo cierto era que la duda, ya estaba ahí, latente…

Peligrosa…

-Buenas noches

Se despidió amena, él beso sus manos que aún olían a café y canela –Buenas noches, descansa- respondió encantador mientras la observaba atravesar el umbral de la habitación contigua.

Entretenido se tomo un minuto en el corredor para deleitarse con el silencio de la casa, como siempre ellos eran los últimos en irse a dormir, "Costumbre después de todo" sonrío para si antes de ser atacado por un bostezo, ya en su habitación, de espaldas a la puerta, estiro los brazos para robarle unos instantes al sopor que lo embargaba, fue entonces que mientras con desgano se desembarazaba de la mascada recordó que había dejado la puerta abierta, se giro en redondo sin prisa para cerrarla justo en el momento en que Clitia ingresaba…

-Disculpa te di mi prendedor de colibrí? Acabo de darme cuenta que no lo…

Fue solo un atisbo, en segundos ella desvió la mirada y el hombre se encasqueto de un movimiento la mascada presa de pánico, Clitia esperaba escucharlo gritar, reclamar, gruñir, algo, pero solo había silencio, eso la asusto, precavidamente volvió sus ojos hacia él, constatando que todo estaba en su lugar de nuevo.

-Disculpa… la puerta estaba abierta, creí que aún no te preparabas para dormir…

Pronunció con vehemencia, le asustaba pensar que creyera que había sido alguna especie de trampa, el hombre mantenía la cabeza baja negando lentamente…

- En verdad Erik, por favor… no creas…

-Lo se, ha sido un descuido de los dos…

Divago yendo a sentarse a la cama, ella permanecía de pie frente a él, pendiente de sus reacciones, alerta…

-Es curiosidad? La vieja maldición de la prudente Psique, Elsa de Brabante y tantas más?

Inquirió desganado, ella suspiró, unió las manos en su regazo y se acercó cautelosamente, sabía que en aquel asunto los nervios del hombre eran como los de una fierecilla acorralada por la jauría de los cazadores…

Expectante y mortal…

Una vez a su lado espero a que el hombre se moviera ligeramente permitiéndole sentarse con él

-Sé que dirás que me amas… que has escuchado los rumores… que no te importará… pero los rumores no son nada comparado con la realidad… tu no lo entiendes porque …

Explicaba él con el tono que emplearía para el escarnio de una niña pequeña, pero ella ya no le escuchaba, su amor herido palpitaba en sus sienes, cuando noto que había dejado de hablar, tomo su mano con parsimonia, dedicándole una mirada de infinita ternura.

-Querido Erik- comenzó sonriéndole con dulzura - eres un tonto- el hombre se tenso pero ella no lo soltó – a pesar de tus innumerables talentos, tiendes a ser un niño miedoso e inseguro y claro, no olvidemos lo egocéntrico- su voz era serena, el hombre se apartó de ella sin comprender

-Me estas ofendiendo…

-No, has sido tu quien me ha ofendido hace un momento y ni siquiera lo has notado, pero lo entiendo, esto no es un simple reclamo, me has contado tu historia y comprendo como reaccionas, hiciste lo necesario para sobrevivir y lo respeto, pero es tiempo de que vuelvas a adaptarte, como imaginas que me haces sentir? "Diras que me amas…" Erik, lo que siento por ti no se reduce a palabras, no lo pronuncio nada mas para endulzarte los oídos, te lo digo porque es verdad, una noche en la lira de Apolo descubrí que era mas fuerte que yo y decidí que no era tan torpe como para seguir negándomelo así que lo acepte y continúe, hasta que un día por fin tu ignorancia logro lastimarme, mírame Erik, quien me crees? No soy una odalisca de mazenderan, ni una parisina mendigueando un mendrugo a cambio de mi cuerpo, no soy una corista dela opera de Paris jugando a los noviecitos y al amor de teatro, soy una mujer que entregaría su vida por ti, esperando la misma merced de tu parte, que estará ahí eternamente para apoyarte y protegerte, porque en verdad me importas y cuando alguien es dueño del interés de una mujer aquello en lo que ella no se fija sale sobrando, la sultana te deseaba aun conociendo tu rostro, debiste aprenderlo entonces, de igual forma yo te amo a pesar de haber visto ya tu cara.

Concluyo ella con firmeza, el hombre se desplomo abatido, era verdad las mujeres en su vida eran frágiles, necesitadas o rotas, carentes de esa fuerza a la que temía y a la vez lo atraía, pero no sabia manejarla, cuando Madeleine ganó aquella fuerza él se había marchado, cuando se sintió presa de la _Kanum_encontró la forma de escapar, cuando Clitia no salió corriendo del palco, no sucumbió a la sirena y demostró no tenerle miedo, supo que no podía alejarse de ella, que a pesar de sus deseos por Crhistine, la presencia que en realidad deseaba junto a él era la fuerza de aquella mujer…

-Cu..cuando…

-En el baile de mascaras…

-Claro…

Lo había olvidado, impulsado por su vanidad, por aquella sensación de que todo lo que deseaba se estaba llevando a cabo, embebido de su autosuficiencia decidió enfrentar al mundo con su rostro el día todos ocultaban el suyo y desde entonces ella lo conocía…

-Tonto…

Musito resignado, ella sonrió

-Si..

Con un suspiro el hombre se llevo las manos al improvisado nudo y desato la mascada dejando al descubierto el motivo de todas sus desgracias, Clitia asintió levemente, tomo su rostro entre las manos y deposito un beso en el desastre de aquellos labios…

-Te amo

Sonrió encantadora un momento después, sin lágrimas, horror o lastima. Erik lloraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno después de muuuucho trabajo les traigo este nuevo capitulo, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo =P nos vemos en el siguiente.

+Entrega Total


	27. Capitulo XXV

**XXV.**

Muere el sol en los montes  
Con la luz que agoniza  
Pues la vida en su prisa  
Nos conduce a morir

Pero no importa saber  
Que voy a tener el mismo final

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muerte…

Erik recordaba que cuando comenzó a entender los susurros, la palabra se repetía con insistencia conjugada en mejores o peores circunstancias…

Muerte…

La calavera que era su rostro presagiaba y recordaba el no tan apreciado destino de cada ser vivo sobre la tierra, la única verdad que cada ser humano conocía y aceptaba o rechazaba según mas fácil de tomar le fuera el trago.

Muerte…

La aversión hacia su persona era en realidad hacia lo que su imagen representaba, el miedo a su persona era el miedo a la muerte, por eso fue una sorpresa encontrarse a principios de octubre con una ráfaga de preparativos para celebrar la llegada de: La Muerte.

-Señor Erik!

La voz del chiquillo llamo la atención de los transeúntes del patio, que lo miraron con cierta desaprobación por la igualdad con que se dirigía al invitado, el hombre se sonrió acercándose al niño, Felipe, el mozuelo que se había convertido en su guía en aquella tierra de fascinaciones extrañas, cansado de que lo llamara "patrón" había intentado que solo se dirigiera a él por su nombre, pero al final aquel "señor Erik" era lo mas que había logrado conseguir.

-Me acompaña? Mamá me ha dejado elegir los guajolotes y me ha pedido que los deje en un corral aparte.

-Suena a una tarea importante

-Si, si lo es! Pero…

Con un ademan le pidió que se acercara, el hombre ofreció su oído

-La ultima vez el guajolote me correteo, me ayudas?

Confesó bajito, Erik reprimió una carcajada que habría ofendido al chicuelo de modo que se limito a asentir.

Aquellas tareas lo llenaban de un sentimiento extraño, era una sensación de pertenencia que en realidad nunca había sentido, al volver de los corrales al anochecer, Clitia lo esperaba en el corredor.

-Te unes a los preparativos?

-Si… supongo…

Divagó desplomándose en la tumbona, ella tomo la silla de al lado.

-Te incomoda?

-No… pero es extraño…

Miró la luz de los farolillos titilando en la oscuridad, mientras el aire arrastraba olor a humo y ocote, con parsimonia se despojo de la mascada, el fresco nocturno acaricio su piel.

-Donde estoy, querida flor? A que extraño sueño me has traído? Esta tierra en que la muerte no causa miedo y se la espera con regocijo, este misterioso paraje en que puedo enfrentar al mundo sin ocultarme y no temer por mi vida en el proceso.

La miro con franco desconcierto –Donde?- sonrió, ella tomo su mano admirándolo, despojado por el sol del amarillo cadavérico, aquella piel era de un blanco que hacia recordar el mármol, el cráneo de curvatura perfecta, la dentadura completa de regulares formas que se adivinaban con facilidad a través de los labios desprovistos casi de carnosidad, la joven suspiró, el hombre era una escultura, incluso el detalle de la nariz semiexistente solo de perfil se disculpaba pensando en las antiguas imágenes de dioses que debido al tiempo sufrían algún desperfecto, si.. Erik era su Apolo y el recuerdo de su divinidad perdida se reflejaba en el maravilloso brillo dorado de aquellos ojos hundidos a la sombra de sus eternas ojeras…

Suspiró…

-Lo elíseos tal vez, querido señor, ya que estás conmigo y los días están llenos de dicha.

Pronuncio acariciando aquella mano con su mejilla, el hombre sonrió y atrayéndola por la barbilla, la beso, era la segunda vez que tocaba aquellos labios después de la conversación de aquella noche, la segunda vez que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de regocijo, para Erik aquello era ambrosia, un manjar al que no estaba acostumbrado, un milagro de dicha, porque era amado, amado como jamás creyó merecerlo…

-Erik… mi Erik…

Pronuncio ella horas mas tarde acurrucada en su regazo, miraban las estrellas desde el corredor y él le señalaba las constelaciones. Al oírla el hombre comenzó a reír.

-Lo dices como si alguien fuera a discutírtelo

Ella se encogió de hombros, conforme el tiempo pasaba, sentía que aquello era un sueño y la realidad de un momento la golpearía, Erik debía regresar a Francia, naturalmente él ni siquiera lo había notado, pero ella lo sabía, él tenía un reino allá, un reino que disfrutaba y no debía abandonar y al pensar en aquella morada era cuando el recuerdo de una conversación robada una noche solían acudir a su mente, los reclamos de la pequeña Christine que había frustrado su propia huida para regresar con él y ser rechazada, Clitia sopesaba aquello, sentía que quizá al estrellarse la cabeza contra la realidad de su vida con Raoul, en algún momento olvidaría su capricho y podría buscar de nuevo la protección del ángel, un ángel que ya no era para ella…

Los días corrieron entre olores de pan y especias, de frutas y resinas, de flores y madera, era finales de octubre, el molino trabajaba horas extras, los guajolotes que paseaban en los corrales especiales habían hallado su lugar en la cazuela y las personas se mostraban inusitadamente felices.

-Vas a ayudarme con la ofrenda?

Pregunto Clitia con los brazos llenos de flores, él se apresuró a ayudarle con la carga.

-Por supuesto… si me enseñas…

Hablaban, ella explicaba las leyendas y costumbres, las esperanzas, los deseos, aquel fervor por saber a los perdidos cerca por una noche, aquella resignación decorada con colores, sobre el hecho de que sin importar su color, casa o trabajo, un día acabarían igual: muertos. La mesas con los mejores manteles se erigían en la estanca principal de la casa, sobre ellas se colocaban con reverencia las viandas servidas, moles, tamales, dulces de pepita, frutas en conserva, panes horneados con dedicación para la espera, flores, cirios y veladoras.

La noche llegaría pronto y el banquete debía estar listo para que los pequeños llegasen primero a deleitarse y un día después los adultos hicieran honor a la mesa, Erik apenas podía creerlo.

-A quien esperas tú?

Pregunto Clitia entonces encendiendo su sexto cirio, había dedicado paciencia a colocar aquellas luces que enumeraban sus personas amadas, aquel era el de su padre, el hombre tomado por sorpresa la miro confuso, ella coloco una de las velas en su mano.

-Madeleine por ejemplo…

Sonrió con ternura, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre en sus labios, la primera vez que alguien le recordaba su historia sin amenazas ni culpas, su mano se cerró tensa alrededor del objeto ella lo condujo a donde había un lugar para ponerlo pero él se resistió negando lentamente

-Francia está muy lejos…

Pronuncio en un susurro, pensando en aquella tumba tan lejana, tan lejana en tantos sentidos…

-La muerte toma, igual aquí que allá, las puertas se abrirán, si la esperas, tu madre te encontrara y Charles vendrá con ella…

Afirmo la joven. Sería así? Cruzarían un mar para visitar al heredero de su tragedia? Al triste huérfano que apenas y la recordaba a ella? contemplo la cera un momento y entonces la devolvió a su dueña.

"No" pensó mientras abandonaba el lugar, ella no lo siguió.

Los festejos no se limitaban a las viviendas de los vivos, en su vagabundear por la hacienda, Erik se encontró con que sus pasos lo habían llevado al cementerio, justo el lugar que menos quería pisar en aquel momento, exhaló resignándose a distraerse en la contemplación de aquellas tumbas que engalanaban para la ocasión, aquí y allá había campesinos limpiando los hierbajos propios del lugar, aflojando la tierra para restaurar las cúpulas perfectas que enmarcaban la figura de la última vez que habían visto el cuerpo de aquellos a los que extrañaban.

En un lugar especial lucían las tumbas de los "patrones", aquellos que habían hecho prosperar aquellas tierras y las habían mantenido, pensaba acercarse cuando escucho la inconfundible risa de Clitia que se acercaba rodeada de algunos criados y entre ellos Rafael, la relación entre "el huésped" y el caporal no había mejorado mucho desde su primer enfrentamiento, en realidad no había avanzado nada, para el ranchero Erik continuaba siendo "el extranjero" en quien no confiaba y naturalmente no merecía el cariño de la niña, sin temor a parecer paranoico el hombre de la mascada podía afirmar que por aquella misma desconfianza, Rafael había desplegado sobre su persona una eterna red de vigilancia que lo mantenía enterado de cada uno de sus movimientos y si bien era cierto que él podría haberle enseñado ya dos o tres cosas sobre intentar vigilar a un fantasma, no lo había hecho por el claro afecto que Clitia sentía por el caporal.

Un afecto que lograba hacer cosquillear los celos del hombre, porque Rafael era parte de la vida de ella, en las historias de su niñez el caporal siempre tenía un protagónico, en las decisiones de la hacienda su opinión siempre era buscada, siempre Rafael… su hombre de más confianza.

No había duda de que en el libro de aquella vida, el caporal figuraba a partir del capítulo dos y comparado con ello Erik se sentía como diez páginas, así pues observo a la comitiva cruzar la reja del camposanto portando azadones y algunos ayates con la intención de limpiar las tumbas, pero al alcanzar su ubicación se detuvieron extrañados pues las tumbas ya estaban limpias, Erik aguzó el oído…

-Dijiste que no lo habías hecho

Pronuncio la joven dirigiéndose al caporal, el otro la miro confuso.

-Y no lo hice, verda de Dios que no.

-Tonces? Las tumbas no se limpian solas.

-Por supuesto que no.

Afirmo la voz de un arriero que descansaba recargado en un árbol cercano, naturalmente llamo la atención de todos, justo cuando era dueño del total de las miradas, el hombre se despojó del sombrero, los cabellos castaño claro estaban húmedos de sudor, las mejillas rojizas denotaban el abrazo del sol, pero el esmeralda de sus ojos brillaba triunfante.

-¿Qué? No hay un abrazo para el peón?

Sonrió maravilloso y la joven se lanzó a sus brazos sin miramientos, Erik aparto la mirada tras sentir el mordisco de los celos, porque ahí, al atardecer de aquel extraño día, entre las tumbas que pertenecían al pasado del que no era parte, la mujer que amaba había recuperado al compañero de su vida hasta entonces, el único hombre que si se esforzara podría arrebatársela sin dificultad…

Pierre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Felizmente he logrado terminar este nuevo capítulo de Sombras, había pensado terminar esta historia desde el año pasado pero por desgracia la inspiración no vino a mí, ha sido un camino muy largo, hoy sé que probablemente quedan uno o dos capítulos más y finalmente habremos llegado al final, dioses… en fin, pese a que creí que no volveríamos a ver a Pierre helo aquí nuevamente, creo que fue un personaje demasiado importante para mi como para que me dejara tenerlo fuera de la despedida y por ello su retorno, aún tiene cosas que hacer, un poco más antes del final, espero que disfrutaran este cap n_n nos vemos en el siguiente.

+Dios nunca muere, Javier Solís


	28. Capitulo XXVI

**XXVI**.

Mas como has hecho,  
para que me enamore tanto, tanto  
me miro en el espejo y me pregunto  
si ese de ahi, soy yo...

Mas como has hecho,  
hacer de esta mi vida algo muy tuyo  
a transformar el tiempo en una espera  
para yo verte

No hay sentido, dentro de mi vida  
y más lo pienso, es mas un hilo  
entre tus manos

Mas como has hecho,  
no sé siquiera cuando has comenzado  
yo solo sé que en esta vida mía  
no sucedió jamás

Primera vez, que digo ciertamente  
Te quiero tanto!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pierre…

Pronunció mientras palidecía y el tono de su voz le sonó metálico, el joven sonrió con esa mezcla de encanto y malicia que llegaba a fastidiarle de cuando en cuando.

-Buenas tardes señor Erik, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

"Si… Tiempo… Pero no suficiente para acabar con mis miedos "

Pensó con amargura, no suficiente para no reavivar su inseguridad, contemplarlo con ella había hecho aletear aquel terror que lo llevo a tomar a Cristina e invitarla al lago averno, aquella terrible desazón, el sentimiento de creer que con una palabra de su rival, la perdería…

Descorazonado había apartado la mirada y se había alejado del lugar suplicándole al Dios que generalmente no lo escuchaba porque no lo encontraran, pero claro, minutos más tarde ahí estaba…

Resignado el hombre asintió estrechando la mano que le ofrecían, la sonrisa desapareció de los labios del joven que le mostro la frialdad de las gemas esmeralda de sus ojos, de un momento a otro el cordial saludo se tensó.

-No recuerdo que tuviésemos un problema Monsieur Fantasma

Pronuncio mortalmente serio observándole fijamente

-No lo tenemos Monsieur Abend

Afirmo Erik sin vacilar en la firmeza con que estrechaba su mano, el joven sonrió de nuevo

-Entonces porque alejarse del panteón señor, pensé que en algo os había ofendido- soltó su mano y exhalo teatralmente aliviado – me había desconcertado profundamente pero al parecer solo eran mis nervios

Erik negó lentamente mientras lo contemplaba, aquel muchacho estaba lleno de sorpresas, de un carácter nada mundano y sumamente oficioso, si lo hubiese querido…

-Podrías haberla desposado

Las palabras fluyeron sin que pudiera detenerlas, el joven abandonando su pantomima recupero aquella seriedad que le confería madurez a su rostro de niña.

-No… Clitia jamás ha deseado compartir su vida conmigo, al menos no en el sentido del que estamos hablando, he de confesar que me has tomado por sorpresa mientras me dirigía hacia acá nunca creí que lo hablaríamos tan directamente.

Sonrió acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla y apropiándose seguidamente de una de las sillas del inmobiliario, el hombre de la mascada exhaló resignado ocupando la otra silla mientras se desembarazaba de la tela en su rostro, el muchacho lo contemplo sin inmutarse cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido, mi llegada a esta tierra ha hecho tambalear tantos de mis esquemas que a veces tardo en reconocerme a mí mismo

-Lo entiendo, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de mi desarrollo aquí, aun siento el cambio de conceptos después de una larga ausencia, de manera que haciendo gala de tal situación permíteme comenzar afirmando que no hay razón para que continúen tus dudas, no es, ni será, mi intención hacer mío el cariño que no sin cierta envidia debo puntualizar, solo tú has provocado en ella, estoy consciente de que nuestros tratos pueden malinterpretarse pero también confió en que tenga la sensatez de aceptar mi palabra.

Concluyó, era toda la verdad, sin adornos, sin modestias, la simple verdad, Erik sopeso cada palabra hasta llegar a la última oración.

-Sensatez… -repitió lentamente- curiosa palabra para nuestra situación, creo que de haber tenido algo de esa sensatez no hubiese llegado hasta aquí, a veces me pregunto…

-Oh no, se equivoca- interrumpió el muchacho-ha sido un poco de sensatez lo que lo ha traído aquí, lo sé, sabía que vendría aquella tarde en mi despacho, en realidad sabía que vendría probablemente antes de que usted mismo lo tuviera claro.

Pronuncio con vehemencia, su interlocutor se hecho a reír, una risa clara despejada del viciado aire de sarcasmo que Pierre siempre le había notado.

-A veces me haces olvidar lo joven que eres y en otras ocasiones me lo recuerdas un momento después, agradezco tu sinceridad Pierre también reconozco que probablemente tienes razón.

Contemplo la puerta por encima del hombro del joven.

-Ella no lo ha notado, no hay de que preocuparse…

Sonrió el joven siguiendo la línea de los pensamientos del hombre

-Eso me extrañaría es una mujer muy perceptiva

-Si pero te aseguro que no ha notado cuando te escabullías frente al camposanto, yo en cambio te vi desde antes de su llegada…

Erik sonrió

-Debería hacerle mi socio Monsieur Abend tiene futuro como fantasma

Pierre se permitió reír, aquella atmosfera de desconcierto se había esfumado, se sentía más tranquilo y más importante aún, lo sentía más tranquilo, había que ver sus aptitudes de celestino, exhalando con resignación, abandono la silla y la coloco en su sitio.

-Está en la cocina, te veré en la cena.

Sonrió y abandono la habitación, Erik se quedó un momento ahí, evaluando nuevamente todo lo que había sido, lo que era y lo que quería ser, sus recuerdos volvían y se retorcían en medio de las llamas de la persecución, la ira, la mentira y el dolor. Se llevó la mano a aquel desastre que llamaba su rostro y se descubrió notando las únicas caricias que había recibido en la vida –Clitia..- susurró y la imagen de la mujer se dibujó en su mente, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, sin miedo, sin tristeza, sin malicia, sintió de nuevo la electrizante sensación de su cercanía y el dulce contacto de sus labios al besarlo –Clitia…-

-Dime?-

La voz le permitió precisar que la imagen que contemplaba era realidad y no el amasijo de sus recuerdos, ella no era solo su memoria, era real, real y estaba ahí observándolo preocupada, parpadeó y negó lentamente burlándose de si mismo.

-Creo que estaba dormido

Confesó levantándose y atrapándola en sus brazos, quería sentirla, ella se dejó hacer rodeando con sus brazos su cintura, también deseaba sentirlo.

-No te he visto desde hace un rato, quería disculparme, tal vez he tomado demasiada confianza y he ahondado en heridas que solo pueden lastimarte

Concluyo apartándose amablemente de él

-Tus disculpas no son necesarias y bien lo sabes, sé que tu intención es hacerme sentir parte de tu vida, de tu familia y hablando de familia ya he saludado a Pierre.

-Oh..

La expresión lo tomo de sorpresa parecía algo cercano a la decepción lo que leía en ella…

-Ocurre algo malo?

-Pues, a decir verdad.. No. Es solo que ... bueno… pues… temía

-Temías…

Ella lo miro con cierta vergüenza

-Si.. bueno… tu sabes, Pierre no es santo de tu devoción y me preocupaba un poco que su llegada te pusiese irritable…no se… algo como los celos homicidas del temible fantasma- sonrió culpable- pero creo que solo era yo…

Él se echó a reír desconcertándola pese a que el sonido de aquella risa la fascinaba, un momento después Erik se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

-Cómo has hecho mi amor? Para conocerme más allá de lo que yo me entiendo, no te equivocabas y las disculpas debería pedirlas yo por mis terquedades y manías, pero eso ya no importa, ven, sé que aún hay cosas por hacer y no quiero causarte más retrasos.

Pronuncio amable tomándola de la mano, ella lo retuvo.

-Espera, hay algo más, he estado meditándolo y creo que debes volver a Francia.

Aquello lo sorprendió de tal modo que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no desplomarse.

-Pierre llega y me pides que me vaya, voy a reevaluar eso de los celos homicidas

Quiso bromear pero su voz se entrecortaba ella negó lentamente tomando sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos

-Erik tu gran palacio esta en Francia es parte de ti, es tu obra y tu santuario, no puedes abandonarlo, no voy a pedirte abandonarlo.

-En cambio me pides que te abandone a ti?

-No, escucha, yo debo terminar unos asuntos en la ciudad pero saldré un mes después para reunirme contigo, te doy mi palabra.

-Pasaras las fiestas en el barco? Detestas los barcos.

-No iré sola

-Pierre…

-No, Pierre pasara las fiestas en el país vecino, Eleazar ira conmigo.

-Porque la premura, yo podría esperarte…

-Porque no quiero estar ahí cuando pongas en orden tus asuntos, llevas fuera un largo tiempo, cofia en mí, ya haz cruzado el mar en mi busca y heme aquí para ti, déjame cruzar mar sabiendo estarás allá para mí.

Por un instante, el mundo perdió su color y su brillo, pero solo era el sol que se ocultaba y fue entonces que Erik comprendió la dicha de saber que el sol regresaría al día siguiente, porque entendió que Clitia también temía que su historia fuera el sueño que aquellas mágicas tierras propiciaban, temía la realidad, el frio y hostil mundo en que la semilla de ese amor se había plantado, "Vuelve a la oscuridad y espérame ahí, veremos que tanto brilla entonces nuestra luz" eso era lo que ella le pedía y era una dura prueba que con gusto le daría, sin pensarlo busco sus labios que lo recibieron con gusto.

Aquella noche, Erik coloco dos cirios encendidos en la ofrenda.

"Ven Madeleine, ven y conoce al bálsamo que Dios ha dado a nuestras heridas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dioses! Llegar a este punto se me ha hecho eterno! Pero estoy encantada, por fin, al fin! Hemos alcanzado al primer capítulo! (Fanfarrias) a que me refiero? Bueno este fan fic inicio hace… bueno prefiero no contar los años que lleva, total que cuando empezamos les conté que aquel capitulo estaba como al final de la historia y la invitación era, si querían saber cómo habíamos llegado ahí. Pues listo! Ahora lo saben ahora solo falta el final, oh dios mío! El próximo capítulo es el final!

+Como has hecho, Domenico Modugno


	29. Final

**XXVII.**

Ahora listo estoy para superar la  
adversidad el dolor no volverá

No deberás temer ya que te  
protegeré.  
El amor que me entregaste  
impulsará todo aquello en mi  
interior y así podré transformar  
toda sombra en un astro de luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna brillaba creciente en el firmamento nocturno, su corte de estrellas realzaban su belleza que como la de una antigua doncella era oculta de cuando en cuando con el púdico velo de nubecillas pasajeras, no solo en el cielo había estrellas, Paris brillaban al titilar de sus farolas que en un arrebato de ironía parecían solo acentuar más la oscuridad que intentaban mitigar, gas, petróleo, electricidad… Intentos todos de solucionar el ancestral miedo que la humanidad sentía hacia las sombras que la noche traía, Erik suspiró, llevaba desde el atardecer apostado en el techo de su palacio contemplando aquella ciudad que en tantas formas le había sido adversa y en otras tantas había constituido el escenario de sus más grandes triunfos.

Paris…

Cuna de leyendas, romances y tragedias, igual que su vida, contaría alguien, alguna vez, su historia? Se sonrió, no… el final quizá no les gustaría, el común de las personas preferían las tragedias, la tristeza, quizá porque les resultaba más conocida, la felicidad era un ave exótica, misteriosa, tan diáfana que difícil era sentirla y no temerse fuera de la realidad.

Se llevó la mano al rostro que había dejado descubierto para sentir el frescor nocturno y alzo la mirada para contemplar al gran dios Apolo que enarbolaba su lira cual estandarte, se sonrió, jamás hubiese llegado a pensar que llegaría el día en que fuese comparado con Apolo y que la mítica promesa de felicidad iluminaría la soledad de su alma.

Pero ahí estaba, en el punto sin retorno, en el Eliseo que al final, hoy era su vida.

Aquella noche la Real Academia de las Artes se enorgullecía en brindarle su bienvenida al nuevo administrador que había aparecido para salvar de predicamentos a Monsieur Richard y Monsieur Fermin, estos últimos, pobres hombres que se arrepentían no sin motivos de un día haber tomado las riendas de aquel hechizado lugar, después de más de un año sin incidentes un buen día meses atrás habían recibido la temida misiva que exigía cuentas, no fue una sorpresa, durante aquel tiempo habían esperado, temido, siempre alertas, cuando la caligrafía roja llegó, ellos ya sabían que hacer, de la forma más cortes que encontraron, sin exabruptos, quejas ni ofensas que sabían ya inútiles, le pidieron al temido espectro que buscase un nuevo administrador para aquel palacio, ellos realizarían los trámites necesarios y cerrarían el trato sin preguntas ni rumores.

Y así se hizo, el elegido fue una joven promesa con años al servicio del fantasma, un hombre que destilaba gratitud hacia su figura colocando toda su inteligencia y habilidad hacia los fines de su benefactor, Erik estaba tan impresionado con aquella maniobra que incluso les condono las deudas de su ausencia, esta vez el palacio era completamente suyo, con injerencia directa, no más desobediencias ni contrataciones de mal gusto, el juego del fantasma llegaba a su final pero de las sombras emergía el empresario que siempre había sido, el joven administrador contaba con el apoyo de mercaderes de renombre a quienes se les había visto en sociedad un par de años atrás, se sabía que viajaban con frecuencia pero la Real Academia era uno de sus lugares predilectos y ahora se entendía el motivo, las negociaciones habían iniciado en aquel entonces y finalmente se concretaban.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- pronuncio la joven observándolo divertida, él se giró para contemplarla, ahí estaba, la flor del sol de su vida –no te alcanzaría para comprarlos - sonrió, ella echo a reír- rayos, solo tengo una moneda - él negó lentamente y le extendió su mano, ella la tomo dejándose atraer hacia su cuerpo para saludarle con sus labios, Erik se dejó llevar por el éxtasis de aquel beso hasta que al separarse el mundo apareció de nuevo – por uno de tus besos puedes quedarte con mi vida entera - acepto acariciándole la mejilla, Clitia tomo su mano presionándola con afecto y lo invito a seguirla, él se colocó la máscara antes de regresar al interior.

Las sombras se extendían por el largo de su camino, ella sujetaba su mano con firmeza, avanzando con aquella seguridad que tanto lo conquistaba, Clitia… su bellísima Clitia embozada en un encantador conjunto de color cobrizo que realzaba el tono de su piel en los intermitentes haces de luz, que se iban haciendo más frecuentes conforme se acercaban al gran lobby y los pasillos principales, finalmente se detuvo junto a una rendija, él se acercó sigiloso para contemplar lo que ella quería mostrarle.

-Italiano- pronuncio la encantadora voz de Madame Abend en respuesta a una de las muchas preguntas con que la asediaban en la amena charla que sobre el retorno de su sobrina y el caballero que se presentaba en cada evento para cortejarla se había entablado - oh si, ha sido una historia idílica, una noche en un entreacto aquí precisamente en este bello palacio sus miradas se cruzaron y él supo que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida pero poco después ustedes saben por motivos de negocios ella tuvo que marcharse y entonces la coincidencia (aunque yo prefiero llamarlo destino divino), hizo que sus negocios los llevasen a la misma ciudad, allá en la belleza de la ciudad de México ( que un día deberían conocer queridas un lugar precioso) coincidieron de nuevo, por desgracia mi querida sobrina es de carácter complicado herencia de mi difunto cuñado, pese a que corresponde tantas atenciones aún no ha permitido una relación y es por ello que él continua halagándola con cierta distancia-concluyo amenamente.

Clitia reprimió una risita mientras el hombre se sonreía negando con la cabeza, el día en que llego a presentarse con aquella mujer, entendió el carácter del pequeño Pierre, ambos poseían un mimetismo magnifico para perderse en el punto exacto en que todas las miradas podían estar en ellos y nadie notaría lo que en verdad estaban haciendo, al presentarse, la mujer le había ofrecido su mano con el encanto de una nobleza que invitaba al respeto, Erik la había besado solemne y presentado formalmente sus intenciones, tras lo cual madame Abend apelando a la sorpresa había solicitado conversar primero con su sobrina y llevándosela a parte habían sostenido una charla que se prolongó por varias horas, pese a ser notificado el hombre se negó a abandonar su sitio y solidariamente Pierre tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarle en su espera. Finalmente cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse Erik supo que aquella mujer conocía ya la historia entera, no la propia desde luego pues Clitia jamás revelaría aquel pasado pero si todo aquello que había propiciado su amor y su destino actual, entonces, mientras trataba de dilucidar como re empezar la conversación, la mujer sonrió, se acercó amablemente a él y sin previo aviso le estrecho en un abrazo –Gracias - pronunció con cariño mientras el hombre permanecía rígido y confundido, ella se apartó de él con la misma delicadeza ampliando su sonrisa –no lo comprendo madame- fue lo primero que su voz acepto pronunciar, la mujer se encogió de hombros – ya lo hará Monsieur, ya lo hará… - concluyó después de lo cual el resto de la entrevista se plago de cortesías que más adelante Erik entendería iban dirigidas a lo que la servidumbre contaría, supo entonces que había ganado una aliada que aligeraría su entrada en el mundo de las luces de una sociedad siempre crítica y ahí estaba, contemplando la construcción del arco de su entrada triunfal.

-La máscara? Ah! Una costumbre veneciana que ha tomado por una manda, ustedes saben hay pruebas que Dios nos pone…

Clitia ahogo más su risa y tiro de su mano para pedirle que se movieran, él la obedeció aun digiriendo la historia que había oído, cuando la joven considero que el lugar estaba lo suficientemente protegido se detuvo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas con tal ímpetu que segundos después ya se sujetaba el abdomen, Erik la dejo hacer encantado con la libertad de esa risa que tan reprobada era en las buenas costumbres, cuando la vio boquear recuperándose se acercó para acariciarle el cabello –tal vez deba practicar más mi italiano- sonrió, ella lo contemplo con algunas lagrimillas escapando por la comisura de su ojos –je, si y tu latín de pasada mi devoto veneciano- termino con una risilla ya más reservada, él ladeo la cabeza confundido –porque? que es una manda?- preguntó curioso, ella exhaló recuperándose y con ternura le retiró la máscara, el escalofrió regular lo recorrió, probablemente pasarían años antes de que pudiera superarlo completamente, ella ignoro el gesto acariciándole la mejilla mientras le miraba a los ojos – una manda es una ofrenda que haces a Dios rogándole por un favor, si el favor te es concedido estas en obligación de cumplir con lo ofrecido – explicó. Ahí, en el claro oscuro de su palacio, Erik contemplo a la mujer que amaba, más importante aún admiro a la mujer que lo amaba, por lo que era, por lo que podía hacer y supo entonces que tal vez la historia no estaba tan errada y que quizá después de todos sus años de tristezas y castigos… Dios le concedía un favor.

Entonces prometió, prometió desde el fondo de su alma mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a aquella mujer que en verdad era un ángel, que haría todo lo bueno que hasta entonces no había podido hacer, que dejaría perder sus rencores, que alimentaría la promesa de felicidad de sus allegados porque si él la había conseguido porque ellos no habrían de hacerlo.

Quizá entonces alguien dio oídos a aquello porque Clitia se separó de él amablemente, con parsimonia se llevó las manos al cuello desabrochando la cadena de la que colgaba un anillo, un anillo que coloco en la palma de su mano extendiéndola hacía él, años más tarde Erik juraría que en su mirada brillaban estrellas, que el rubor de sus mejillas era como el de los pétalos de una rosa y su tímida sonrisa una promesa de amor eterna.

– Te ofrezco una vida en mi compañía aunque quizá no todo sea alegría, pues mi carácter está plagado de contradicciones y mi vida llena de sutiles amenazas, te ofrezco lo que soy, lo bueno y lo malo, ni más ni menos, te ofrezco mi amor que nadie más ha ganado y por él, por este sentimiento que anida en mi cuerpo y enaltece mi alma, te pido… que seas… mi esposo.

Era 29 de Febrero el único día en el año en el que a una mujer se le permitía hacer una propuesta de matrimonio, Clitia sabía que él no había hallado el momento porque aún sentía las sombras de aquel capricho con Christine, porque aún le pesaba de cierta forma haberla hecho sufrir de aquel modo, confeccionando un vestido, eligiendo un velo, preparando la boda que le rompería el corazón, Erik se lamentaba por herir su corazón y aún no sabía cómo pedirle compartir su vida sin que pareciera el insulto de la segunda opción, pero ella entendía que no era un segunda opción y aquel día derrumbo el ultimo muro que los dividía.

-Sí, no solo compartirla, quiero que seas mi vida.

Y aquella noche de celebración, con la música resonando en la oscuridad, dos personas unidas en un beso se olvidaban de las sombras de su pequeño dolor.

_Cd. De México Octubre 2013_

Hoy en vísperas de mis 28 otoños de luna he dado fin a este proyecto de 6 años, un proyecto que lleva mucho de mí, me veo cambiar en sus capítulos y al leerlo me recuerda muchos y diferentes momentos, este proyecto me ha acompañado en la etapa de transición de mi vida y hoy en este año que tan memorable se ha vuelto agrego a sus cuadros de prestigio este logro.

Gracias por acompañarme, por su lealtad, sus reviews y sus ánimos, esto es para todo aquel que lo ha leído.


End file.
